


Torn And Unbound

by Talonticus



Series: Unbound Bulwark [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Cross-Faction Romance, Dialogue Heavy, Drama, F/F, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, Occasional violence, PTSD, Possible use of swearwords, Romance, Sexual Tension, gay elves, magic addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 72,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7954021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talonticus/pseuds/Talonticus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two women disenchanted with their peoples, find an understanding across factions, in an attempt to create a new path.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forest far from home

**Author's Note:**

> _Welcome, I'm Claire and I'm shit at summaries._
> 
> _This is a story that focuses on two of my characters (my "mains"?) from WoW - the blood elf hunter Rivaryn and the night elf warrior Thariss. I had wanted to write how they got together for quite a while, but hadn't tried to force myself to start it until now._
> 
> _This initial chapter will begin with a bit of exposition. The story as a whole will focus on their travels together though, starting pretty early on in TBC, but I suspect I might continue through other content when their journey goes on._   
>  _I should also mention that, while they're Alliance and Horde, none of them are particularly attached to those factions. They'll be seen more as "freelancers". That said, I do wish the difficulty of them interacting with their separate peoples to be an element._
> 
> _As a last note, I can mention that this initial setup was partially played out through an RP session I had with another night elf player a couple of years ago, but it doesn't follow it to the letter. I doubt that person will read this anyway._
> 
> _Edit 8/11-2016: Added some simple profiles.[Here you go.](http://creativebankruptcy.tumblr.com/warcraft)_

Well, this could’ve turned out better. A lot better, in fact.  
When Rivaryn set out for the forests of Ashenvale, she had hoped to get a chance to explore and learn what other landscapes that Kalimdor had to offer. She probably should’ve expected this ambush.

* * *

Both disillusion and curiosity had brought her to the west, after she left Quel’thalas months ago. Her old home wasn’t what it used to be and perhaps she shouldn’t have expected it to either. The nightmares she experienced after its fall, still lingers in her mind to haunt her every now and then. When everything had been broken, she had wandered aimlessly, trying to find something that could help her in setting things right – grief, rage, detachment. None of it really worked and so she sought herself back to Silvermoon.  
She had arrived to the news that her old order, the Farstriders, were in conflict with what remained of the government over the new techniques that had been brought back from their absent Prince.

Rivaryn had no longer considered herself a Farstrider and therefore tried to settle in among her people again, taking the new identity along with it. But it wasn’t the same. She felt distant in the presence of those who remained and the obsessive absorption of magic did nothing to help bring that old feeling of safety and warmth back to her. Once her eyes had turned to that eerily fel-like green, she left Quel’thalas, this time possibly for good.  
She had heard of an expedition that would set off for Kalimdor, to reach out for the assistance of the Horde.

Her initial reaction had been one of shock. Were her brethren really trying to ask _orcs_ for help? The same orcs that had tried to ravage Quel’thalas about two decades ago? The orcs that had almost destroyed human civilization? Was the situation really that dire?  
In the end though, she found herself not caring all that much. It wasn’t like she intended to go with them for long. She needed to get away and this was her best option, unless she intended to stroll through the devastation to the south, and she had already tried that once.  
She had quickly left the other elves as soon as they had arrived at the city known as Orgrimmar.

The initial feeling of going alone through Durotar though, had been terrifying. She was used to being in the wilds, of surviving on what she could scavenge. She knew what fruits, fungi and plants were edible back in Eversong. Even back during the old wars, she could easily figure out what worked in Lordaeron or Khaz Modan. In comparison to those places, this was a wretched hell.  
The heat was what had hit her first. It was omnipresent, oppressive and almost unfathomable. Along with the magic addiction she already had to fight, it felt like her entire body was burning.  
Had a friendly old troll huntress not helped her out, she probably would’ve perished out there.

It seemed that she wasn’t the only one who sought solitude out here though and while old grudges told her not to trust anyone, she had taken the aid of the troll. There were some linguistic difficulties, but they chose instead to rely on their body language and hand signals. Might’ve been terrible for conversation, but it worked for simple instructions.  
Her survival for the first couple of weeks were entirely because of that woman, who had taught her some of the fauna and flora, even some simplistic words in orcish. She could probably use that anyhow.

Rivaryn hadn’t stayed for long though, wanting to explore even further, she spent the next few months in the Barrens. The temperatures weren’t quite as unbearable, perhaps for the fact that she had now learned to adapt or maybe just because food and water were somewhat easier to access. It also might’ve helped that it wasn’t a desert like Durotar. How could the orcs have chosen that place to prepare their settlement and not further inland? Or just anywhere else other than the red wasteland.

The Barrens had taught her more of the other sentient races that lived here – tauren, quilboar, centaurs and more. She spent a lot of time in the wilds, but occasionally she went to one of the few towns to restock and expand her teachings in other fields.  
Back during the Second War, it was the dwarves that had helped her gain an interest for the intricacies of engineering and guns. It was an exciting field that most of her own people had no interest for. When Quel’thalas had once again closed, she had tried to continue such lessons on her own, without much success.  
It was when she reached the city of Ratchet, that goblins had helped her in finally advancing her knowledge once more, for a fee, of course.

After those fascinating months on the savanna, she had finally decided to set out for the forests to the north. She would’ve gone there much sooner, but had been deterred by stories of battles that occurred within. Despite her people’s wish to join the Horde, Rivaryn had no desire to fight their battles. Still, she missed the woods of Eversong greatly and as much as she was enjoying herself while learning of the diversity in other landscapes, the urge was too great when she had spotted it in the distance one day.

Ashenvale was nothing like Eversong though – the yellow and red leaves exchanged for different shades of green and purple. In comparison to the relatively sparsely populated Eversong, Ashenvale’s trees were large, thick, ancient and almost completely blocked out the skies above in some places.  
At times, Rivaryn almost felt as if the forest itself was alive, and kept its eyes on her when she wandered across its grounds. She was an outsider here, and she knew it as much as the forest itself. Still, that wasn’t enough to make her depart and she had continued to explore.

While Rivaryn had only spent a short time among the members of the Horde who had their outposts here, it hadn’t taken long for her to run into the other denizens of this land.  
She had heard stories of the kaldorei before, by the tutors she had been sent to at a young age. It wasn’t much and most of it had been filled with a narrow view of the past. Her people had been exiled for their practices of magic, by ‘savages’ who simply couldn’t understand the vast knowledge that the quel’dorei utilized. The kaldorei were spoken of as dwelling in trees, dressing themselves in branches and leaves, not understanding the order of ‘civilization’.

She had later understood that such words had been clouded by bitterness and grudges, but hadn’t thought much of it. Back then, she could never have imagined she’d ever see one of those which her own people supposedly had originally derived from.  
When finally seeing some wandering around with their strange three-bladed weapons and purple-grey armor, she found herself a lot more intrigued than she initially thought possible.  
The night elves were tall, far more so than Rivaryn had been used to. She wondered if they couldn’t perhaps even rival that of the tauren she’d met up until now. The long ears were certainly something they had in common, but the color of their eyes, hair and skin were so different, not to mention the position of their ears, as well as the facial markings they all wore. She found it all strangely appealing.

Rivaryn never approached this first group she had spotted though, knowing they’d probably react with hostility at the sight of one such as her, so she kept herself away. She had no wish to get captured so early on and instead continued to explore to the best of her abilities.

* * *

And that’s how she ended up in this mess. After spending days wandering through the far eastern parts of these woods, she had decided it would be interesting to see what she could find on the opposite direction. Words had come to her that it might be unwise to go that path, which kaldorei inhabited and patrolled extensively, but Riv had trusted too dearly in her aptitude to avoid such encounters.  
She had left the safety of the Horde outpost of Splintree post, and stopped by a small encampment further to the west. It wasn’t large, as the Horde hadn’t been able to take much ground out here, nor were they trying to anymore. There were still battles fought from time to time, but not actual open war. Orcs sought to gain supplies from the forest, while the night elves tried to protect it from their incursion. That often ended in bloodshed. It is also how it would end today.

Riv was just gathering some supplies for the first and only animal companion she had gained after the fall of Quel’thalas – a red-scaled raptor that she had named Razz. While he had fought her to begin with, it hadn’t taken long until they had accepted one another and Razz had become fiercely protective of his elven companion. He was also the first to spot that something was wrong.

Riv had strapped a small bag of mostly dried and smoked meat onto Razz, before moving to correct her black hair. She preferred a simple high ponytail to keep it out of her way, and got it up into that style right now, when she heard a growl from Razz. Not towards her, of course, but the forest itself.  
She had grabbed her gun, but not much could be done. A swarm of purple and steel surged down onto the camp, surrounding it almost completely, as the kaldorei Sentinels attempted to break the orcs defenses.

That is how she finds herself at this moment as well, as she and Razz both hunker down among some crates on the far side of the camp. She has her blunderbuss in her hands, but has yet to actually utilize it. She could fight back, which seemed like the natural choice, but it appears that the elven foes aren’t attacking mercilessly. Anyone who shows signs of opposition gets struck down, but a few have attempted to flee and most of them appear to get away as well. She used to loathe being called a coward, but right now, retreating may be the best option. Unfortunately, there’s no good path out of the wooden walls here, except for trying to rush past one of the fighting groups. She had no wish to get a stray arrow or a reaching sword plunged into her back.

At her side, Razz emits a low growl at the kaldorei, tapping his claws at the ground, as if he’s getting himself worked up to lunge at them. Riv lifts a hand to gently stroke his scales, attempting to soothe him.  
“Shh, sit back down, boy. Let’s see if we can’t get out of this without a fight.”

Razz remains unsatisfied with that conclusion, but does as he’s told. While her rifle isn’t aimed at anyone, she does soon get noticed by one of the kaldorei who approaches her with suspicion. That sensation is quickly exchanged for a bit of surprise instead, not just as the warrior sees it’s another elf but also that she holds a gun, instead of a bow.  
For Riv, the encounter is also not one she might’ve expected. The kaldorei who closes in on her doesn’t look like most of the other Sentinels in the area. Instead of a glaive, she’s got a longsword and a thick metallic shield strapped over her left arm. She doesn’t even wear the purple armor, but rather a grey and blue colored plate one. Then again, Riv knows little else about this military group, so she can’t be sure who this might be. A commander of some sort, maybe?  
She looks fascinating either way – seemingly quite a well-built figure, with pale skin which appears blue in the light of the torches in the area. Her necklong hair is white, but her face doesn’t show any signs of older age, although she does have a scar over her right cheek, probably from some kind of cut. Two sharp purple tattoos in a shape reminiscent of lightning, reaches down over her eyes. She does appear rather fearsome and Riv doesn’t seek to fight her at this time.

The kaldorei warrior had been holding her shield up, grasping her sword tightly, probably preparing for Riv to fire, but gets surprised once more as Riv lowers her gun to the ground and then raises her hands in a sign of defeat.  
Can these people speak Common? Let’s hope so.  
“Uh, I have no wish to fight you! I surrender.”

The warrior stops, blinks and stares at her for several moments. She gazes at Riv as if she’s not sure she heard it correctly. Riv soon finds out the truth of the questions she had about language.  
“You’re giving up?”

“That’s what I just said, yes. Do you accept my surrender?”

She says the last with some trepidation as she suddenly realizes that she has no idea whether kaldorei actually takes prisoners or not.  
Finally though, the other woman slowly lowers her weapon and shield, although with some uncertainty.  
“I…guess so.”  
She takes several steps forward, while keeping her eyes alert, both at Riv and the raptor next to her.  
“Move back a bit, away from your weapon.”  
Riv complies, rising from her position and gets closer to the wooden wall. The vicinity between her and the kaldorei is diminishing too and that’s when she realizes how tall this one actually is. Riv isn’t particularly short, just an inch or two below six feet, which most would consider to be pretty average for her kind. This warrior though, is most likely closer to seven and it doesn’t help that she’s got a fairly strong build. Makes her wonder if this is how the dwarves feel around her people. Somehow though, she finds such a trait to be appealing in a way.  
The kaldorei surveys her for a moment before holstering her sword and gazing at Razz.  
“That one better not try anything.”

Riv regards Razz and his rather hostile stance, before trying to motion for him to calm down again.  
“He won’t. He listens to me.”

It’s not without reason that one might be suspicious of Razz, as he is rather big. He’s certainly large enough to act as her mount.  
The kaldorei looks unsure again now, especially as the rest of the battle seem to die down. She didn’t get all too many kills and there doesn’t seem to be a single orcish prisoner. With this display, Riv’s belief that this is a commander of some sort, is swiftly dispersing. A recruit? Perhaps someone assigned from another division?  
“Just uh, stay here, okay? If you try anything, those archers will get ya.”

She points over at some of the bow-wielding kaldorei further back, and Riv has no doubt they could reach her, despite her evasive skill.  
“I won’t.”

The warrior appears to be satisfied and then calls out towards some of the others in Darnassian. The words sound familiar to her, but is too different from Thalassian for Riv to actually make out what’s being said.  
She can guess however, as another Sentinel approaches their location, riding on a nightsaber. Her teal hair is tied into a long braided ponytail and she stops not too far from their position. The two converse for a short moment, with the manner of the mounted Sentinel being rather harsh. The glance Riv earns is one of suspicion and disappointment. A small part of her wishes to ask why, but it is pushed down by the fear of angering any of these fearsome women.  
The mounted one eventually grabs something from a satchel strapped to her saber and tosses it towards the ground. It doesn’t land even close to Riv’s captor, who mutters something and heads over to pick up the item. Cuffs, apparently, which look wooden in design. That doesn’t really fool Riv though, as her affinity for magic, despite not actually being particularly adept with it, reveals their enchanted nature. Whether it is arcane magic or not though, she can’t tell.

The warrior soon approaches again, while the other kaldorei leaves to address another group of Sentinels. She sighs as she faces Riv.  
“Show me your hands.”  
Riv obeys once more, exposing her wrists to her captor, who fastens them around that area. They sit rather tightly, but not all too uncomfortably. A thin bit of rope is also attached to them, which allows the kaldorei to hold her from a distance, if needed. The warrior has also strapped the shield to her back now, which allows her to pick up the rifle.  
“Tell your beast to follow us. I have to tie him to my mount later.”

“Is that really necessary? He will follow me around anyway.”

“Yeah, it is, unless you want the Sentinels to fill him with arrows later.”  
She notices Riv frowning at the notion, and sighs briefly.  
“Sorry, not my call. That’s just what they told me.”

“Will I be placed with my friend here?”

“Nope. Since I brought you in, the Commander has ordered me to…keep you close. You have to ride with me.”

Riv senses some displeasure in the warrior’s voice, but doesn’t know the exact reason for this. Does she dislike sin’dorei, or just having to do this duty?  
Either way, she’s soon dragged away, making Razz follow her, until they get to nightsaber that awaits them by a tree, a short distance outside the camp. It is black with white stripes across its back. Just like with the kaldorei, Riv has never found herself so close to these majestic felines. They’re kind of like the lynxes back home, but much bigger. The length and sharp edges of the front fangs are rather impressive too.  
She wasn’t quite ready for how easily the warrior would deal with her, however. When she stands by the side of the saber as Razz is being tied to it, she’s soon grabbed by the waist and hoisted up on its back in a quick and smooth move. Shortly after, the kaldorei gets up behind her and moves arms past her, to grab at the reigns and then they’re off. It’s been a long time since Riv has been this close to another person and she wasn’t prepared for the brusqueness that she’d be dealt with.

Trying not to let her unease get the better of her, Riv attempts to get some of her questions answered as they ride towards the west.  
“I apologize if I offend you but…you speak of the Sentinels as if you were not one of them.”

The question lingers in the air and Riv realizes that they seem to ride a bit behind the rest. At this time, their bodies are so close that the other elf barely needs to raise her voice to be heard.  
“Yeah, I’m not. I’m more of a…freelancer, I guess. Call me Thariss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I commissioned a picture of Rivaryn like, two years ago or something. It was made by Jorsch from deviantart and a revised version can be seen[here](http://jorsch.deviantart.com/art/Rivaryn-revised-version-520371135?q=gallery%3AJorsch%2F30487680&qo=36)._   
>  _Doesn't show very well in the picture but, she's supposed to have a bit longer hair, set up like the in-game high ponytail. IMPORTANT DETAIL_   
>  _Oh, and obviously she's wearing more armor in this chapter._


	2. Mystral gaze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _We'll get to the flirting gay elves stuff soon enough. Be patient._

She doesn’t quite know why she had expected that they’d stop as nightfall came upon them. The clue was in the name, right? Of course a ride through the darkness wouldn’t be a deterrent for them, quite the opposite. That’s probably why they attacked so late.

Despite the sort of bumpy ride, Rivaryn somehow manages to doze off and eventually fall asleep anyway. Part of her had expected Thariss would wake her up out of annoyance, but it never happened. Well, at least not until the sun is about to rise.  
Riv suddenly has to open her eyes when she feels someone poking her shoulder and she shakes her head in reaction. She tries to blink the blurriness out of them, but even so, she’s able to spot a large wooden building with a curved violet roof ahead. It seems they’ve been riding quite a long way to reach a well-fortified kaldorei outpost like this.

“Hey, time to get up. We’re almost at Silverwind, so we gotta dismount soon.”

Thariss voice isn’t as commanding as might be expected of someone holding a prisoner, which Riv appreciates. Yelling in the morning reminds her too much of her old commander in the Farstriders.  
“Sorry, I…I must’ve dozed off.”

This seems to amuse Thariss somehow, which Riv can hear in her voice.  
“Yeah, for quite a while actually.”

“You could’ve woken me up.”

“Nah. I figured you’d pass out, as we had to ride through the night. Know your people prefer to sleep then.”

Riv tries to steady herself a bit, as she realizes she’s been leaning against Thariss, probably for the entire ride.  
“You mean like most other sentient races?”

Thariss smirks a bit wider at this.  
“Hey now, I was nice enough to let you rest all this time. Give me lip, and I won’t be as lenient.”

Instead of saying anything else that might worsen her situation, Riv shuts her mouth for the time being. She doesn’t have to try hard to do so either, as she’s soon distracted by the sight of the area around the outpost.  
She can see a few smaller buildings placed by the larger one, but also a big lake with an array of what appears to be broken remnants of a ruin, on an island further out. The tall ancient trees of dark green and purple colors, as well as the hills which surrounds the exterior, gives off a soothing stillness. If it weren’t for the large number of Sentinels gathered, Riv would’ve thought this to be a peaceful village, rather than a military camp.

Once they all stop their nightsabers, Thariss waits for the rest to get off their mounts first, until she approaches the stables as well. She lifts Riv off first, to the hunter’s surprise, before she jumps down too.  
“So, where do we-“  
Before she continues, Thariss walks past her and then tugs at the rope, which pulls Riv forward, almost making her stumble over her feet. At the last second, she regains her footing, however.  
“Hey!”

Thariss glances over her shoulder and smirks once more.  
“C’mon shorty, gotta station you somewhere.”

“I…I’m not short! I’m perfectly tall enough for a blood-“  
Thariss tugs once more, seemingly walking faster just to be able to continue doing this.  
“…could you stop doing that? I’m not some animal you need to push around!”

“Then stop complaining and keep pace with me.”

Riv frowns, doing her best to keep calm. It’s not like she’ll gain anything by arguing with the one holding onto her leash. For now, she swallows her pride and simply walks in silence. As Thariss legs are longer and she intends to walk rather fast, Riv almost has to run, though.  
Eventually, they stop by the outside of one of the buildings, and a pole which holds up part of a roof. Thariss takes the rope and ties it around.  
“What are you doing?”

“Tying you up.”

“…yes, I can see that. Why are you tying me to this pole?”  
She tries to get a glance at the interior, seemingly being something that holds a lot of the nightsabers within.  
“Is this where you keep your mounts?”

“Mhm.”

“Wait, are you just going to leave me here?”  
When she’s finally done, Thariss turns to face the sin’dorei. It seems she’s fond of looking rather smug.  
“You can’t do that.”

“Sure I can, you’re a prisoner.”  
She then begins to walk off.

Riv sighs deeply and shifts around with Thariss, but she can’t follow.  
“This is…demeaning. I’m tied up like some kind of beast.”

She hears and sees how the kaldorei chuckles but Thariss doesn’t go all too far, as she attempts to approach Razz.  
“Relax, I’m not going to. Just gotta hold you there while I handle your pet.”

The big raptor is already gazing at Thariss with its wary yellow eyes and growls low when she comes closer.  
“You didn’t have to tie me like this while you do that, though. It’s not like I can run away.”

Thariss ignores her, instead raising her hands when she takes careful steps towards Razz.  
“Calm down, I’m not gonna hurt you. We’ve already done this once and I’m just going to move you over to that building. You see it?”  
She points over to the same building that Riv is standing by.  
“It’s not far.”

Razz growls even louder and snaps his fangs at her when he feels she’s too close. Thariss reflexes seem to be rather efficient, as she moves back just in time.  
Riv slowly shakes her head.  
“That’s not gonna work.”

“Yes, it will.”

“No, it won’t. He doesn’t like you and he’d rather bite your arm off than let you move him.”

“Tsk, so little faith.”  
Thariss tries to slowly move around instead, but Razz follows her, either snapping with his jaw or lifting his legs to simply slash at the air.  
“He is kinda feisty, though.”

“Of course he is. You’re scaring him, you idiot.”

As she’s getting somewhat irritated, she turns instead to glance at Riv.  
“I thought raptors were supposed to be smart. Told him I won’t hurt him.”

Riv rolls her eyes, wondering if this merc might be a bit thick.  
"And he’s going to trust you with that when you’re approaching him like another predator? Remove the rope from your saber.”  
Thariss arches one of her long eyebrows, shrugs and then does as Riv suggests. At least she’s not completely adverse to that. Once Razz is free, Riv kneels down on the ground and snaps her fingers loud enough to get the raptor’s attention.  
“Razz, come here, boy.”

Immediately, the raptor’s expression changes and it lowers any claws and instead eagerly runs up towards his companion. Riv smiles gently and rises, lifting her hands so that she can place them over his scales and stroke the area around his neck. Razz emits low and pleasant grunts as he bumps his nose against Riv’s head, which gets her snickering.  
Thariss folds her arms and sighs briefly.  
“That works too, I guess.”

“Not so hard, was it?”  
She changes position, as the rope is long enough to at least allow her to stand by his side and caress his back.

Thariss joins them soon enough, grabbing the other end of the rope attached to him, which is now on the ground and tries to find a good place to set him by. He can’t stay with the nightsabers, so he simply has to wait outside.  
“I’m surprised you’ve got a raptor as a pet. Thought only trolls and the occasional orc found those appealing.”

Riv keeps her attention on Razz, making sure he feels comfortable and calm.  
“They’re not common companions among my people either, but I think they’re fascinating and very beautiful.”

Thariss tilts her head slightly while eyeing the beast skeptically. Doesn’t look all that monstrous, but ‘beautiful’ might be taking it a bit far.  
“Uh, if you say so.”

Riv finally faces the night elf again, a faint scowl adorning her.  
“Not just those with fur can be beautiful, you know.”

She may have a point there, at least when it came to more sentient beings. It’s not like Thariss finds sabers particularly attractive. She gives Riv a wry smile, before untying her from the pole and then tugs at the rope again. This time, it’s not so hard as to get the blood elf stumbling.  
“Time to go see the Commander.”

Riv sighs disappointedly and nods. Not like she can do much about it.  
“Very well. Time to get my punishment.”

“We’ll see what she has to say.”

Riv watches how Thariss mount appears to find a place among the other nightsabers all on its own, while the two elves wander off closer to the Sentinels.  
She’s been among military groups many times before. In fact, most of her life has been spent among the Farstriders, who has guarded Quel’thalas for much of its existence. Seeing how these taller elves march, patrol and watch their territory feels rather familiar. That said, it’s still somewhat disconcerting, as Riv knows she’s an outsider here, clearly seen as an enemy. Probably matters little that she has no hostile intentions.

Thariss takes Riv towards a woman she recognizes. The mounted soldier with long teal hair, tied into a braided ponytail, might just be the Commander Thariss spoke of. Riv assumes as much, as she speaks to a few other Sentinels in Darnassian with a stern tone.  
For a moment, Riv is yet again reminded of Ranger-Captain Trienza Sah’nir, her old commander in the Farstriders. It was someone Riv had immense respect for, who had guided her and many other young rangers in their tasks, but she’ll willingly admit that the Captain could occasionally be too much to handle. Her loud and commanding voice would garner both admiration and fear. For some reason, she’s sure others would say the same of this Commander.

The two wait for their turn, as Thariss hangs back for a while. There’s something with her expression that Riv can’t quite place. Either she doesn’t wish to disturb the Sentinel to rise her ire, or there’s something more personal.  
Eventually though, eyes turn towards the two.  
Thariss moves a closed fist to her chest in salute and speaks in Darnassian. The Commander gazes at the mercenary first, a faint frown upon her face, before shifting white eyes to Riv. Instead of responding, she chooses to speak in Common.  
“I am Sentinel Commander Yvella Talonblade.”

With some trepidation, Riv watches as the other tall elf walks closer. For whatever reason, this Yvella is more intimidating than Thariss, even though the latter has the height advantage.  
“I…I am Rivaryn Silvershroud, Commander.”

“You speak Common? That makes this easier.”

Of course she does. Surely Yvella should’ve known that the quel’dorei had interacted with humans and dwarves far more than the kaldorei had? Perhaps it was simply a taunt.  
Thariss holds onto the rope still, but places one hand at her hip.  
“What do you want me to do with her?”

Yvella moves so that she stands right in front of Riv, grabs her chin with two fingers and makes her look up even further. She tilts the blood elf’s face back and forth for a moment while still frowning.  
“We may have to interrogate her, see what she knows.”

It sounds like she speaks more to Thariss than Riv, which annoys the hunter somewhat. She tries to protest, even as her mouth is being squeezed slightly.  
“I...don’t have anything to tell you, Commander. I’m not officially with the Horde military.”

Yvella doesn’t appear to be impressed and snorts in return.  
“We shall see, sin’dorei.”  
She finally let’s go of Riv, peering now at Thariss.  
“You know where the prisoner cages are, yes? Lock her up in one and guard her.”

The grimace Thariss pulls as well as her tone of voice, emits a certain amount of irritation.  
“What? But you’ve got loads of soldiers.”

“Yes, which have better things to do.”

“You can’t spare just one to guard a prisoner? That’s ridiculous.”

It seems she’s beginning to aggravate Yvella as well now.  
“Don’t give me that, Dusksong. You were the one who decided to capture her.”

Thariss is taken aback by the accusation and spreads her arms in frustration.  
“And what was I supposed to do? Just cut her down when she had already given up?!”

Yvella’s frown has increased by several levels and she takes two determined steps forward and points sharply at Thariss. She raises her voice to counter the mercenary as well.  
“I did not say that and it does not matter! _YOU_ brought her in so she’s now _YOUR_ responsibility! Take care of it.”

Yvella doesn’t wait to hear a retort or any complaints, swirling away from Thariss direction and storms off. All the frustration in her runs out and she sighs while lowering her arms to her sides. Riv fidgets with the rope that hangs from her cuffs, glancing between the two. She hadn’t expected their relationship to be quite this bad.  
Eventually, Thariss spares Riv a look.  
“Alright, you hungry?”

“…a little bit, yes.”

“Let’s go have a snack, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _"Claire, you can't just use your alias in one of your characters like this"_
> 
> _TRY TO STOP ME_


	3. Dawn's deal

Sighing in frustration, Rivaryn leans her head back against the bars and shuts her eyes. Meditation has never been something she’s been good at and contemplation…well, that brought up its own problems. It’s not that she isn’t used to sitting around doing nothing for a lengthy amount of time, quite the opposite. As a ranger and hunter, she was used to extended periods where she just sat and watched the wilds around her.  
Disregarding all the changes she’d gone through, this was still different in many ways. Not only had her leather armor been removed, to be replaced with robes that were far too big for her, but she also had no weapons or ways to defend herself. Not to forget she was in a cage. She felt…vulnerable in here, and she was tired of that. She had to wade through enough of such filth after the fall of Quel’thalas and this trip was supposed to help her renew herself. 

Days have gone by since she was captured by the Sentinels, and they’ve tried to no avail to gain any possible information from her. Of course, they got hardly anything because she knows nothing of interest. She speaks just the bare minimum of orcish, why would she be privy to military secrets?  
Such words were only excuses to Commander Talonblade, unfortunately. At least they hadn’t tortured her, so that was something on the positive side.

Another one of the few hopeful parts in her current situation is approaching her location at this very moment. She opens her eyes and spots the white-haired mercenary over by the stables. The kaldorei is holding some kind of wooden basket, and lifts out a piece of fresh meat from it, tossing it over towards Razz. The raptor has calmed down, at least in Thariss’ presence, which is likely for the fact that she treats him with respect. Well, that and the food. She doesn’t try to approach him any closer than needed, and they’re both fine with that solution.  
After she’s done, Thariss walks to Riv’s cage, tilting her head to glance inside. It’s not a very tall one, just enough for Riv to barely stand, but that’s it. 

“Good morning.” 

Riv is already facing away at this point, snorting slightly.  
“I thought your people didn’t care for mornings.”

Thariss’ lips curl up slightly and she goes to the opening of the cage, pulling up a bowl of some fruit and bread, along with a mug that she fills with water.  
“Maybe not but, I’ve had to adapt before. I can do it again.” 

Knowing that it’s unwise to sit too close to the door when one is a prisoner, Riv waits until her food has been put inside and it has been shut once more, before she proceeds to grab what she’s given.  
“Thanks.”

“No problem.”

Thariss has shown to be more relaxed than the rest of the night elves here too. After the initial outburst, she hasn’t shown any dislike or at least voiced no major complaints about her assignment. She’s even removed her armor, sitting mostly in just a tight shirt, sturdy boots and somewhat worn cloth leggings. That has given Riv some time to…study her physique closer and she wasn’t ready for how impressed she’d be.  
Actually, that might not even be the right word. Watching Thariss pull up her sleeves, exposing lean muscles and occasionally attend to a physical workout, enough to build up a sweat, is almost…enticing.  
Observation is something she was used to as a Farstrider, but that usually involved the terrain. While she can’t help doing so towards people as well, it’s a little bit embarrassing when there’s the risk of being noticed. She had hoped the kaldorei hadn’t done so, but there were no guarantees. Or did she do this on purpose, to see Riv’s reaction?

It’s rather early at this time, so Thariss merely sits down not too far from the cage, opening the basket again and starts eating some breakfast of her own. Riv consumes some bread and washes it down before she continues their conversation.  
“The Sentinels, they don’t seem to…like you very much.” 

The warrior doesn’t reveal anything, her white eyes peering out into the forest as she munches on a few berries while she responds.  
“What makes you say that?” 

“Because they treat you like crap, listening to none of your complaints and dismissing your worries.” 

No major complaints, but Riv had heard a few. Or at least, that’s what she had guessed. Darnassian is difficult, but body language is easier.  
Thariss snorts and shakes her head.  
“Do your people treat mercenaries any better?” 

She hesitates, having no good response to that.  
“Eh, I don’t know. I can’t say I’ve interacted with many in the past.” 

“What, spent too much time in your tall and pretty towers?” 

Had Thariss travelled to Quel’thalas some point after their defeat? She can’t remember mentioning the layout while sitting here. Her presumptions are slightly annoying though.  
“Actually, no. I was a Farstrider, so I was mostly in the woods.”

That gets Thariss attention, to some degree.  
“What’s that?”

“Quel’thalas’ foremost defenders, consisting mostly of topnotch rangers and archers. We defended our lands for many generations, until…”  
She stops, frowning for a moment and then sighs.  
“Anyway, not so different from the Sentinels, I suppose.”

“Hmm. Are they as harsh to outsiders?”

A flash of uncertainty again.  
“In a way.”  
This topic finds no further conclusion, and as Thariss quiets down again, Riv tries to modify it.  
“You’re not with them, but yet you decide to work for them, even in these conditions. Why?”

The exhale comes from the night elf this time and she shrugs.  
“I dunno. Gold? Despite their attitude, they pay pretty well. I can endure most things, as long as it’s worth it.  
Even if I didn’t get as much, there’s not a lot of places to go around here. The Sentinels are all over our lands, and the south has less organized representatives to hire mercs. There’s the Horde, I suppose but…well, I wouldn’t trust them to not just backstab me when given the opportunity. I’m also not so fond of having to fight my own people.” 

Both are decent reasons and Riv would probably assess it a similar way.  
“Alright, but couldn’t you go elsewhere? There’s the Eastern Kingdoms. And there are possible other ventures which you could explore, no?”

Thariss looks a bit amused that Riv displays this kind of interest for her life, but plays along for now.  
“I’ve thought of the Eastern Kingdoms, but that would mean going into completely new territories that I know nothing about. I’d feel better if I knew someone from there that could help me along.”  
She takes a bite out of her loaf of bread and strokes her chin in thought.  
“I have few skills other than fighting, but I have thought about bounty hunting. There’s some fairly good business down in Ratchet from what I hear, but eh,” she shrugs once more, “my tracking skills are quite lacking.” 

Riv watches her in silence, having some apple and water while she contemplates this information. It would be risky to make a suggestion here, especially as it might seem like she just takes advantage of the situation. Then again, that’s kind of what she’d prefer to do.  
“I’m a pretty good tracker.”

Thariss smirks, tilting her head slightly.  
“Already thinking of ways to make me release you, eh?”

Riv rolls her eyes, glancing away from the other elf.  
“Think what you will, but I’m telling the truth. I’ve done it many times before and haven’t really gone that rusty yet.”

“I’m sure you are, but my point still stands.”

She faces Thariss once more, trying to build up some determination.  
“What would you really have to lose anyway?”

“Hah! Well, let’s see; I guess my reputation and what little trust remains, if you happen to be a spy or a very clever agent.”

“And what if I tell you that I’m not?”

“I’m just supposed to take your word for it? Sorry, if anything, you’re an observer at this point and could relay all this information to the Horde. It’s not my call to make anyway.”  
She sees how Riv appears to give in, her shoulders slumping as she returns to her meal. It’s not that Thariss can’t sympathize – being locked up like this would get to her as well and she’d do everything to fight for freedom. Right now though, she’s on the side with the keys.  
Perhaps it wouldn’t hurt to hear more, however. They might be sitting here for a while.  
“Why did you come here?”

“To Kalimdor?”

“Yeah, or Ashenvale specifically. You’d heard of the fighting in here, I hope.”

Riv lifts a hand towards her hair, stroking a few fingers through the black strands. She usually prefers having it pulled up, but there is no point while sitting in here, so she lets it free. Not a bad look anyway, in Thariss’ eyes.  
“I…I guess it was the allure of the forest. Every now and then, I get this feeling of homesickness, even though I don’t wish to return. I had hoped some of that would be reduced by seeking out another kind of forest and Ashenvale is the closest one.” 

“Did it help?”

Riv momentarily tilts her head back and forth.  
“Somewhat. I was also curious about your people. I know that my people…used to be like you, but I had only ever heard stories of the kaldorei. I wanted to see what you were really like.” 

A bitter smile crawls its way up along Thariss lips and she shakes her head.  
“Well, congrats, now you’ve seen how we are.”

Riv is unsure of where the cynicism stems from, but there must be a story here somewhere.  
“It’s not like you acted without reason. Your people are just defending their lands.”

“I guess that’s why the Commander would rather have seen me kill than capture you, eh?”

That’s not quite what she had said, but Riv chooses not to point that out. She also doesn’t know what she could possibly say that would convince Thariss of her motives. There has to be something though; she can’t sit around here until they had completely exhausted her.  
“Look, Thariss…can I call you that?”

“Sure, why not.” 

“Your employers have had me captured and interrogated for days, and they’ve yet to find anything important.”

“Yeah but, you might just be-“

She raises a hand, silencing Thariss as she tries to continue.  
“Yes, I know, I might just be trained to resist interrogations or I’m really stubborn, resilient or any number of different conclusions. There may be no way that I can convince you that I’m telling the truth, except saying that it is.  
I don’t know how long this will take, and I’m not certain what they’ll do with me when they’re done but perhaps…I can make you an offer?” 

Thariss raises an eyebrow, not having been quite ready for any kind of business deal. Then again, who was she to refuse such an event?  
“Alright, shoot.”

“It’s pretty simple – if you help me convince your employers to release me from their custody, preferably unharmed, I pledge my service to you for a time. I’ll be in your debt and I will repay it however you wish.”

Certainly something that would intrigue the warrior, yes? From her expression, that seems to be the case. The smile on her lips eventually grows into a grin while she nods, exposing her fangs at the front.  
“That has potential, yeah. Anything, you say?”

“Well…hopefully, you have some kind of limitations.”

Thariss turns to laugh for a second, but doesn’t try to push it.  
“You say your tracking skills are pretty decent?”

“More than decent.”

“And that’s a promise?”

Riv offers her a small smile, placing a close fist upon her chest.  
“Upon my honor as a…former Farstrider, I promise that my tracking skills have not waned.”

That seems to satisfy her and Thariss takes a large gulp of water, before grinning again.  
“Alright, shorty, you’ve got a deal. I’ll talk to my superiors, see what I can do. I am holding you to that promise. Let’s see if you have any of that honor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Just in case it ever becomes a question - I have both of these characters in-game. I've switched around between different realms and recreated them occasionally, but currently I play them only on the Blackwater Raiders-US server._


	4. Departure

Sitting in this cage has now turned her from frustration towards something closer to panic. Not that Rivaryn would actually allow herself to display such frantic emotions while sitting in here, but it’s only her old discipline and several minutes of trying to focus on simply steadying her breathing from time to time, that actually prevents her mind from descending further.  
More days had gone by. She was kinda hoping that Thariss would’ve talked the Commander out of it by now, but progress had been slow. Yvella was still so certain that Riv had something of value, despite all the evidence against it. Maybe she just wanted to completely break the sin’dorei and mark it as evidence that there is nothing to be revealed. That doesn’t really make sense though, for surely she would’ve used violence at this point then? And yet, torture had not been within the line of sight, not as far as Riv knows. She had feared it coming, but whether Yvella is averse to such methods or just doesn’t see the use here, nothing of that caliber had been utilized.

But then, as the sun tries its best to penetrate the thickness of the trees on this morning, she spots four figures approaching the cage. One of them is Thariss, of course, walking just slightly behind Commander Talonblade. Two more Sentinels are also accompanying them.  
Riv has seen very few variations of Yvella’s expressions so far. Frowning, scowling and suspiciously narrowed eyes appears to be all she’s been willing to reveal for the hunter and today is not any different. However, there does seem to be a slight bit of evidence of defeat within her eyes. Riv isn’t sure how she can tell, though. Perhaps it’s just that it’s not as intense as the previous times they’ve had to talk.

She feels relief surge through her chest as a set of keys dangles in one of the Commander’s hands, but keeps quiet for now. They make their way around to the front of the cage, and Yvella tilts her head to lock eyes with Riv.  
“You’ve been sitting here for quite a while now.”

The tone is somewhat accusatory, as if it’s her fault somehow.  
“I believe you are correct, Commander. It is not by choice, though.”

Yvella snorts at the dry tone, but has nothing glib to respond with. They’ve been going at this for a while, but Riv still does her best not to be too rude. It’s unlikely that she will be released then. She wants them nothing ill anyway, she just wishes to leave.  
“Well, I’m here to tell you that I’ve come to a decision. I now believe that you may very well be telling the truth and that you’re not withholding the kind of information that we’ve been hoping for. Part of me thinks that keeping you locked up might still be the best course of action, but Thariss Dusksong here have also spoken on your behalf.”

Riv moves her sight for a moment over to Thariss and the kaldorei gives her a quick wink.  
“I’m glad to hear it.”

“Usually, her word doesn’t mean shit to me.” Thariss rolls her eyes but doesn’t comment. “In this case however, I suppose it’s some kind of proof that you intend to go with her and not back into the Horde’s fold.”

“All I can do is repeat that it is the truth, Commander.”

Yvella bends her legs further so that she’s sitting closer to Riv’s current eyelevel and frowns sharper once more.  
“Let me make this clear though, Silvershroud; if you become a problem for us again, then I can assure that you will be put down without a second thought. Is that understood?”

The gaze is terrifyingly similar to Captain Trienza’s. She does her best to hold back any fear she may be sensing, however.  
“Perfectly, Commander. I promise you, that will not be the case.”

Yvella nods, stands back up, hands the keys to Thariss and leaves without another word. Thariss sighs and shakes her head.  
“She’s been doing that shit for ages.”

“I’ve noticed.”

Getting a smile back, Thariss pushes the key in towards the lock of the cage.  
“Let’s get you out of there, shall we?”

Riv nods eagerly, feeling how her body trembles slightly. She’s been let out of the cage before, during the interrogations, but this time she’s finally leaving this place for good and she’s very glad to do so.  
She’s still on the floor when the door swings open. Thariss offers a hand to her and Riv takes it, rising to her feet. She immediately stretches her legs, and rolls her shoulders. The long robes are a little bit in the way, but she doesn’t care right now.  
“Ahh, this feels…good. Very good.”

Thariss surveys her and then shuts the cage behind her.  
“I presume you’ll want your gear and stuff.”

She sighs and nods, looking back up at Thariss. She hasn’t quite gotten used to that, as they rarely got to stand next to each other like this. Something new to learn then.  
“Yes, very much so. I long to get out of these.”

Thariss begins walking, quite slowly, allowing the hunter to keep up. Riv has to carry the lower parts of the robes, so that she doesn’t stumble upon them. Thariss gazes at her in amusement.  
“What, are they not comfortable enough for you?”

She wouldn’t go that far. They’re fairly soft and not all too bad to sit in. It’s the walking which makes it annoying.  
“They’re alright, just a bit long.”

“True. You do look pretty good in ‘em, though.”

Their eyes meet again and Riv searches for some intent in Thariss white gaze. The kaldorei does nothing else than curl one side of her lips up, before Riv looks away.  
“If you say so.”  
On their way towards the main building, they also approach the stables. Her attention is immediately turned towards it, especially as she hears eager grunts from a certain creature.  
“Hold on.”

Thariss watches when Riv move as quickly as she can towards Razz, who is still tied to the stables. He is allowed to move a tiny bit around that area, but not too close to the nightsabers. He has stayed away from them so far anyway.  
Right now however, the rope is pulled to its limit as he does his best to reach out for his elven companion. Riv smiles brightly, dropping the cloth in her hands and wraps her arms around his neck. The raptor accepts the embrace and they stand there together, enjoying each other’s presence for a short time. This sight isn’t too bad for Thariss either.  
“I’ve been feeding him as best as I could while you were locked up.”

“I know and I’m glad you did.”

A smirk spreads over Thariss features instead as she folds her arms.  
“Just glad, huh? Not thankful?”

Riv blinks and gazes out over her shoulder.  
“Oh eh, sorry. I suppose I forgot about that.”  
She disentangles herself from Razz and bows her head briefly.  
“Thank you, Thariss. For…for getting me out and doing your best to take care of me and Razz, despite the circumstances. You’re very kind.”

She hadn’t really meant for it to get so...serious and honest, and she even feels somewhat surprised to see Riv expressing herself in that manner. As she’s not all too good with compliments of this kind either, she merely smiles wryly and ruffles Riv’s hair a bit. The sin’dorei immediately tries to push her hand away.  
“You’re welcome, although I wouldn’t be so sure of my kindness. We’ve yet to start working together.”

“Perhaps not. Still, I stick by my statement.”

Thariss simply shakes her head and shrugs.  
“Your choice. Oh yeah, you’ve been locked up there for a while so, I took the liberty of talking with some of the others about fixing you a hot bath. We can go set that up right now, if you’d like. I’ll get your gear in the meantime.”

“I would very much appreciate that.”  
The smile Thariss is given makes her feel that being nice to Riv may just be worth it.  
  


* * *

  
After dropping off the equipment at the entrance of the room, Thariss step outside and waits on a bench while Rivaryn enjoys her bath. She could go speak with some of the Sentinels, the friendlier ones, but she’ll be leaving soon anyway. Might as well prepare herself for that occasion.  
She hopes that Riv is enjoying it in there anyway, but it’s hard to tell. She doesn’t emit a lot of pleased words or sounds, other than the initial thanks. It does make Thariss curious, just enough to intrude upon some of Riv’s privacy.

Standing up, Thariss walks closer to the door and gazes through the gap which is still present. She could’ve prevented that from happening by closing it entirely but…well, she tends to be inquisitive. In the past, it’s not been completely uncommon that she’s gotten into trouble by peeping at other women like this. When an opportunity occurs, she just feels like seizing it.  
She’s in luck too, it seems, as Riv has just left her bath and dries herself with a towel. Her back is turned, so Thariss doesn’t see all too much but it’s enough for her.  
The hunter is certainly quite slender, more so than Thariss, but her physique is still somewhat toned. Probably some proof that Riv sticks by some of her old training as a Farstrider.

With the angle she currently has, Thariss can’t help but gaze further down, admiring the back of Riv’s lower regions. She feels how she’s starting to unconsciously bite at her own lip, sensing warmth building over certain parts of her body. She hasn’t had many chances to meet sin’dorei before, definitely not undressed either. Despite their smaller size, it is a very fine view in Thariss’ eyes.

Her ogling is eventually interrupted when someone quietly stalks up behind her and shuts the door right in front of her. Thariss flinches and then whirls around, coming face to face with Yvella’s angry glare.  
“I should’ve expected you to do this kind of thing.”  
Thankfully, it’s in Darnassian, so Riv won’t overhear anything, even if the voices are fairly audible.

There’s some amount of disgust in her voice, but Thariss attempts to deflect it.  
“Dunno what you’re talking about. I’m making sure my companion is alright in there.”

Yvella continues to stare with the same amount of intensity as she folds her arms.  
“I hope you know what you’re doing.”

“Uh, standing here? I don’t think-“

The Commander groans and shakes her head.  
“No, you idiot, I meant by taking this blood elf with you. If you screw up again, I won’t hesitate to punish you severely, no matter what your sister may feel.”

This is part of why she isn’t all too fond of taking jobs in this part of kaldorei lands. It never turns out well, even though her sister insists that she needs to continue proving herself.  
“I’ve already promised you that this won’t be the case. How many times do I have to tell you?”

“I don’t care what you tell me because you almost never stick by your word.”

Thariss sighs briefly and leans against the wall.  
“That is not true and you fucking know it.”

Yvella’s frown deepens and she moves closer as well. Thariss wonders if she intends to press a hand up to threaten the other warrior, but that doesn’t happen.  
“You’ve screwed up before, Thariss, many times. Back then was just the most major of strikes but I can think of a dozen others at the top of my head.”

They’ve had this conversation too many times to count and she’s getting rather sick of it.  
“You know how ridiculous you are, right? How long are you going to keep that fucking grudge?”

Their heads are now almost close enough to touch and once more, Thariss is sensing this coming to blows. Her instincts are wrong and she knows this. Despite all of Yvella’s bluster, she never actually beats her soldiers, not even former ones.  
“Until you grow into someone worthy of respect.”

Thariss finally returns that frown and they stare at each other for several more seconds. Yvella is the first to eventually turn away and continue along the route of the corridor. Thariss chooses not to follow, doing her best to hold back the anger. It won’t do her any good here.  
Because of the argument, she hadn’t noticed how the door had opened slightly and Riv pokes her head out. Her eyes display a lot of uncertainty.  
“Hey, you…you okay?”

Turning to face her, Thariss gazes down and shrugs.  
“Yeah, I’m alright.”

“Doesn’t look that way.”

Riv has already dressed at this point, although only the thin clothes she wears underneath. She’s still working at the chest piece right now.  
“You need some help putting that on?”

“What? Oh, no that’s okay. I think I can-“

Thariss doesn’t wait but instead pushes inside and closes the door behind her.  
“C’mon, it’ll go faster if I help you out.”

Riv feels somewhat annoyed, scowling slightly but she also tries to hide a blush. She exhales quickly and shakes her head briefly.  
“Fine.”

As Riv has been alone many times before, especially after reaching Kalimdor, she has not had problems putting her armor on all by herself. That said, Thariss is correct by saying it does go faster when she helps out.  
“You ever been to Ratchet before?”

“Yeah, a couple of times.”

In spite of how close they are, Thariss holds onto some self-restraint by not trying to touch anywhere…inappropriate.  
“Good place to gather supplies down there, I guess.”

“Mm, it is but, I also have other reasons. I’ve been fascinated by the engineering profession for many years now but I’ve had difficulties finding a good place to study it. There are some goblins in Ratchet who have been helping me out with that though. As long as I pay them, of course.”

Thariss raises an eyebrow in surprise while helping to fasten a belt.  
“Really? Huh, didn’t know you were into that kind of stuff. Doesn’t sound like a sin’dorei thing.”

“It isn’t.”

“Then again, I guess you’re not like most of the other ones I’ve met so far.”  
Which hasn’t been a lot, she will admit.  
“Well then, maybe Ratchet is a good first destination for us.”

“I think so, yeah, if you don’t mind.”

“Not at all, as long as I get to watch you work sometime.”

Well, that wasn’t quite what she meant, but perhaps it wouldn’t hurt.  
“Uh, sure. It’s not all that fun for a spectator though.”

Thariss smirks, hearing the excuses coming.  
“Tsk, you’re just saying that to deter me. I’ll find some fun in it somehow.”  
A couple of more minutes, and Riv is finally fully dressed in her armor once more. Thariss is already standing in her full outfit as she prepared herself to leave while the hunter was bathing. She coughs, somewhat awkwardly and straightens herself before reaching out with her hand.  
“Well eh, guess I should say welcome then, partner. I hope we’ll do some good business together.”

Riv peers at the hand, watching it in thought before she moves her smaller one right into it. She glances up with a small smile.  
“This is my first time as a mercenary but…I’ll do my best.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll show ya how it’s done.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Rivaryn has a bit more toned physique than that image I linked in the first chapter. I still like that image, though._   
>  _Also, while Yvella comes off as this gruff and grumpy person, I'm not trying to paint her in a bad light. As you may see in Thariss' behavior, Yvella has reasons for what she says. More of that will come later._


	5. A sense for nature

Leaving Ashenvale is not the most difficult job of all, but it’s not as straight forward as it may seem either. Because of all the hills and mountains that surrounds it, there are some more direct and safe roads recommended for travelers, unless one wishes to go hiking. On their planned route towards the south east, Thariss had recommended that she and Rivaryn stick to the road for now, until she could point out another path that she was aware of. Riv already knew of the Mor’shan rampart, the designated exit by the Horde, but Thariss was quite wary of trying to go that route. She may not be with the Sentinels, but that doesn’t mean that the guards there wouldn’t attempt to capture them if necessary. There would probably be complications either way.

While they had discussed trying to wander out into the forest, that isn’t the safest alternative either. Thariss warned Riv that there’s more than members of the Alliance and Horde lurking in these woods and it’s a smarter conclusion to simply stay by the road unless absolutely necessary.  
As Thariss had already adjusted to staying up during daytime when she guarded Riv’s cage, she sticks to that schedule on their journey now as well. A sharpshooter isn’t very useful when she can’t see anyway, while Thariss is just as adept at swinging her sword at any time. 

The ride out of Ashenvale isn’t all too long, but evening has arrived when they find themselves not far from the border to the Barrens, so they make camp for the night. The area they choose is a glade in the middle of some rather large trees, accompanied by thick crowns. That should give them enough cover from being sighted. The ground isn’t all too thick with grass but not too rocky either.  
While the hunter prepares a campfire, Thariss is searching through their bags, to see what they have and feels somewhat concerned  
“Hmm, we probably should’ve brought more supplies with us from Silverwind.”

It doesn’t take long for the campfire to get lit and Riv tilts her head curiously towards Thariss.  
“Are we running out?”

Neither of them eat in copious amounts, so they should’ve been able to determine how much they needed.  
“Not exactly but, I think I misjudged how much we should carry with us.”  
She sighs and takes a few items out, mostly what preserved meat and vegetables they brought to cook up.  
“I’m too used to travelling alone.”

Riv nods briefly as she pokes the fire a bit more.  
“So am I.”

“Well, since it’s a bit far to the closest safe town in the Barrens, I think we may have to go on a detour to pick up supplies. There’s a small kaldorei outpost along the Falfarren river that I think we can trade with.”

She watches Thariss speak and considers the suggestion. There are other ways.  
“Do we need to? There’s plenty of game out on the savannah, you know. We could go on a hunt to get more fresh food.”

The kaldorei places what they’re going to eat tonight on the top of another piece of cloth, to separate it.  
“Eh, not sure how much help I’d be with that. I’m not very good at that kind of stuff.”

Riv peers at her with some amusement then.  
“Are you good at anything at all?”

Thariss returns a smirk on her own.  
“Yeah, of course! I’m good at fighting, stupid!”

“But you must’ve been out here quite a while. You’ve never tried to hunt?”

She sighs once more.  
“I have, but it usually doesn’t go all too well. I get to eat bear or a few other predators at times, mostly because they usually start by fighting back. The other types of prey…well, they’re just too fast for me. My accuracy with a bow is terrible too.”

Riv begins to set up their cooking arrangements as well. Both of them have some of these kinds of tools with them as it gives more variety than just putting something on a stick.  
“You’re in luck then, for I am quite adept at hunting. Been doing it for many years, when it is needed.”

Thariss glances over at some of Riv’s gear, particularly at the rifle lying among the other items.  
“With that thing?”

“Mhm.”

“Does that work well, though? I’ve seen dwarves and gnomes wield those weapons, but they look kinda clumsy.”

The sin’dorei arches her eyebrow and pulls her blunderbuss a bit closer. The barrel itself isn’t as wide as certain other variants, and the entire gun is rather slim overall.  
“I don’t know what type of rangers you’ve met but, this thing is very useful, even in hunts. It’s got high velocity, good precision and bullets with pretty good penetration.”

“It’s also pretty loud, isn’t it?”

She shrugs, dusting it off slightly.  
“Maybe, but whatever prey I focus on rarely has the time to react to the sound before my shots hit them.”

Thariss has seen some other people utilize these types of weapons with great efficiency and she doesn’t doubt that Riv could do the same. Or at least she hopes so, as she hasn’t seen the blood elf use it much yet. They had a few test shots yesterday and she seemed to know what she was doing.  
“You ever use a bow?”

There’s a twitch upon one of Riv’s ears and her grip around the gun appears to tighten for just a moment.  
“Erm, not much, no.”

“Not at all?”  
Riv curtly shakes her head.  
“Huh. I thought you said that guns aren’t very prevalent at use among your people.”

She hesitates at being prodded, putting away her weapon while she can.  
“I…suppose I should rephrase. I used to wield bows as a Farstrider most of the time, but that was quite a while ago.”

“You got rid of it?”

“Yes.”  
A small frown sets itself upon her and she exhales audibly.  
“It…reminded me too much of the past, one which I would rather forget.”

Thariss can almost see the tension across Riv’s body and especially in her eyes. It’s a clear sign for her not to continue prodding.  
“Alright well, that’s okay. I’m sure you’ll do just as fine with your rifle.”

“I can assure you that I will.” 

The conversation ends here and they sit in silence for a while. Thariss knows she can be kind of nosy, sometimes asking a few too many questions or just the wrong ones. Then again, they’re going to be travelling together, perhaps for a long time. At least she considers it advantageous to learn more of who she’s accompanying. Maybe Riv will open up if Thariss tries to share some first. She’ll have to think about what could interest the blood elf.  
While they sit among their own thoughts, they soon hear a complaining grunt from the side. They both turn and Thariss sighs when she locks eyes with her nightsaber who lies on the ground a few meters away.  
“What is it now, Ilca?”

Ilca doesn’t do much else than stare at her, almost in irritation. Thariss rolls her eyes, while Riv peers between them.  
“What does she want?”

“Dunno. She’s so vague and stubborn that I usually have to make her show me what it is. It can take a while.”

Riv turns to watch the saber, studying how she moves and tries to express herself. Occasionally she glances away or emits some short noise. When the food begins to sizzle in the pot, Riv reveals her conclusion.  
“I think your friend here wants some intimacy. I believe she wants you to come over and…you know, pet her.”

Thariss faces Riv with some skepticism.  
“Uh, right. And how could you possibly know that?”

She nods over towards Ilca.  
“Look at her. See the way she exposes herself? The way she moves her paws, clawing at the ground occasionally? I think she’s reluctant to show how much she wants to be close to you, but I’m fairly certain that is what she wishes.”

Thariss folds her arms.  
“Uh-huh. And you’ve just become an expert on nightsaber behavior after a few days, have you? You met a lot of them already?”

Riv smiles slightly and shakes her head.  
“No, of course not, but I’m pretty good with animals. If you watch them enough, it’s easy to see a pattern in the way they express themselves, just like with people. Your nightsabers aren’t so different from the lynxes back in Eversong, except for the size.”

Not that she knows what a lynx is but, Thariss assumes it’s some kind of feline then. She also somehow doubts that they’d be so similar that Riv can predict her own companion.  
“I dunno, I think you may be making too many assumptions. Hunting animals in one side of the world doesn’t make you an expert on everyone’s behavior. Most nightsabers can be pretty different too, so it’s hard to know for sure. I mean, I’ve been around Ilca for a few years and I rarely know everything she wants.”

“I didn’t just hunt lynxes, I befriended a few as well. I’ve even had two as hunting companions.”

Thariss raises her hands slightly.  
“Okay, so you know lynxes. I’m just saying that doesn’t automatically mean you know nightsabers. Two cats aren’t necessarily the same and that’s especially easy to see with Ilca. She’s never been particularly nice with strangers and it took me a fairly long time of training to get her to even listen to me. She’s just so damn stubborn.”  
Riv watches Thariss as she speaks, but it’s not entirely certain that she is completely involved in the conversation. Soon enough, her eyes drift back towards Ilca and without commenting on it, Riv slowly starts to approach the nightsaber.  
“…wait, what are you doing?”

“Watch.”

That’s all she says, before gradually moving closer to Ilca. A small bit of fear builds up within Thariss, when she realizes that Riv isn’t wearing most of her protective gear nor any weapons. Nothing to show intimidation for the saber.  
“Rivaryn, stop. I don’t think-“

“Shh.”

Thariss frowns at being hushed, but even more so out of worry. It’s very plausible that Ilca might claw or even bite Riv, and an attack from a saber of her size can be devastating, even on a seasoned warrior. Riv isn’t even of the same size as a night elf, which might just make this even worse.  
Ilca has clearly spotted her too, watching her with interest and caution. Thariss swallows, almost audibly, and sees how the sin’dorei eventually stops not all too far away from nightsaber, just barely out of reach from the claws.  
“…this isn’t a good idea.”

“Just wait.”  
There’s tension in the air as Riv begins to poke at the ground, tilting her head and speaking in a softer tone.  
“Not gonna hurt you, Ilca. You want something, don’t you? Will you let me do it?”

She continues her prodding while Ilca’s eyes are set upon her but the saber doesn’t move much. Her tail occasionally twitches, but that’s it. Thariss is actually kind of surprised that Ilca hasn’t shown displeasure through a growl or something already. Perhaps she is just as interested then.  
Eventually, Riv stops her hand movements, taking several more steps to close the distance. She’s almost right next to Ilca now but halts to sit down on the ground instead, while crossing her legs.  
After about ten seconds, Ilca suddenly stands up and approaches Riv’s position. When she’s practically right in front of the elf, she begins to sniff and survey, maybe to determine her decision. Thariss holds her breath, ready to do anything to protect Riv. She loves her saber, sure, and they’ve been through quite a bit, but she can’t allow her to strike at the hunter like this. 

Fortunately, there’s no need for concern, as Ilca suddenly plonks herself down on her side again, nudging her head briefly against Riv’s legs and exposes her belly. Riv smiles brightly, stroking fingers over the soft fur on the stomach and Ilca emits a soft purr.  
Thariss widens her eyes in surprise.  
“By Elune…how did you manage that? It shouldn’t even be possible! No one has ever befriended her that quickly.”

Riv smiles and continues to tend to the nightsaber’s wishes.  
“I told you, I’m good with animals. She and I have already spent a little bit of time around each other now and I get the feeling that when most people assume she’s not going to be nice, she reacts accordingly. Ilca just needs love and understanding, like anyone.”

Thariss peers at her mount for a while longer, seeing how relaxed Ilca has become, before bursting into a short laughter.  
“Well damn, never thought I’d see that happen. Gotta say, I’m impressed.”

Her eyes switch over towards movement coming from the other side of the camp, and heavy footsteps appear behind Riv. The hunter is about to gaze over her shoulder when she feels another head bump into hers. Razz makes some whining noises and Riv giggles gently.  
“Aww darling, there’s no need to be jealous. I can care for both of you. Come here.”

As Razz sits down on the opposite side of the blood elf, Thariss smiles and shifts her location to watch the food instead. She finds herself feeling kind of ridiculous when she senses some jealousy in her mind. Being one of those animals right now would’ve been nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Always played Rivaryn as a beast master, because I feel that she has an affinity for animals. Felt like that deserved a chapter to express._


	6. Lessons of time

The trek through the Barrens had taken the duo a few days, but not because of any major problems. They had decided to take it slow, easy and very careful. While Rivaryn had been travelling through the Barrens quite recently, Thariss had journeyed through it for a much longer time, even though it was a while since she last tried. She was still somewhat unused to the Horde holding much of the territory now, and had suggested that keeping away from their patrols would be a good idea as well. Before the Horde arrived in Kalimdor, Thariss had no trouble interacting with the tauren – in fact, they had been her employers from time to time. While she still mostly trusts them, getting too close to any outposts out here was probably still not a good idea, no matter if she had a lack of allegiance to the Alliance.

Their arrival in Ratchet was not met with much fanfare either, although the large port town was boisterous and filled with movement as always. The Steamwheedle Cartel had managed to attract a lot of different people from many various origins, some which were definitely worse than a couple of mercenaries.  
At this point, Thariss still isn’t sure what she thinks of the town either. It’s a chaotic mess compared to most places she has visited; roads reaching in every direction, buildings placed haphazardly, guards rarely intervening with how and where people go except for if a fight breaks out. At the very least, they don’t try to keep people from coming here, but she doubts the Cartel ever attempts to help people who has lost out on their fortune either.

Currently, she and Riv are located on the inside of one of the buildings in Ratchet. Thariss is leaning against one of the walls, her arms folded and eyes drifting between the window to see the denizens walking past and Riv, who sits by a workbench. As by the hunter’s suggestion, they decided to visit her engineering teacher, the goblin Drelt Gantomax, who owns a small repair shop. He has to deal with all manner of different mechanical items, but weapons often turn out to be the most numerous of objects to deal with. From what she told Thariss, it appears she’s been coming here every now and then to learn more of the profession she’s fascinated by. There are other, more famous and better equipped engineers in Ratchet, but they also ask for more gold. Drelt negotiates with a bit more fairness, as he has occasionally been willing to help her out without any monetary compensation, if she helps him out in return. This is why she’s sitting by the workbench right now, working on the interior of some kind of broken rifle. It’s a pretty basic work order and Drelt gets a lot of them.

After getting bored watching the random people on the street, Thariss’ attention shifts back to Riv and she watches how the blood elf pulls on the item with some kind of tool that she calls a ‘wrench’ before putting it down and exchanging it for a ‘screwdriver’. Thariss had to ask these questions earlier, as she has never seen those tools previously. Actually, she may have, but she just hasn’t cared before. From a door on the other side of this room, she can hear more noise. Drelt is in his secured testing facility working on…well, Thariss would rather not know. If it’s a secured room, it’s probably best to keep away.  
“Hey uh, you need any help?”

Riv tilts her head, spinning a replacement screw into the part of the rifle she’s now trying to attach.  
“Nope, I’m alright.”  
Thariss sighs briefly, leaning her head back against the wall. They’ve already been here a while, perhaps an hour or so. She wonders if this was a bad idea.  
“Bored already?”

The warrior straightens herself again, angling her head back and forth to stretch her neck.  
“What? No no, I’m fine. Just thought I’d ask.”

Once she’s done, Riv smiles and glances up.  
“You’re lying.”

She hates how easy it is to see through her.  
“Okay, yes, I’m bored.”

“I told you this wouldn’t be fun for a spectator.”

“Yes, yes, I know…I was just hoping it wouldn’t be completely deprived of excitement. Plus, I wanted to see what you actually do. Now I know it’s just stuff that’ll put me to sleep.”

Riv snickers shortly and shakes her head.  
“If you knew more about it, you might find it a lot more exciting.”

Thariss raises a hand quickly.  
“Uh thanks, but I think I’ll pass. Isn’t there anything else I can do for you though? You don’t need me to, I dunno, carry or move something?”

Riv is sitting in some more casual clothes right now, nothing more than a tank top, shorts, gloves and sturdier boots. Thariss had seen some protective glasses as well, although it appears they’re not needed right now. The night elf herself is dressed in a similar outfit, albeit with longer leggings, as it is much warmer here than in Ashenvale. They’d stored their armors in a secured locker elsewhere in the town.  
While Riv spins her work stool around and scratches her arm, Thariss gets a quick look at her. She likes that outfit, but hasn’t commented on it so far.  
“Hmm, maybe. Drelt said something about paying someone to carry a new shipment.”

“Well, not sure I want to work for-“  
Suddenly, the whole building shakes and shivers violently, and they can hear a loud explosion from within the testing area. Shortly after, they hear beeping noises from the alarms.  
“…what was that?”

While Thariss appears shocked, Riv is just a tad worried while she stands up.  
“He either failed with his experiment or succeeded. I can’t tell the difference yet.”

“I thought you said there wouldn’t be any explosions.”

“No, I said I wouldn’t be causing any.”

Before they have time to head over towards the door to check that he’s alright, it opens up and the short moss green creature dressed in overalls, gloves and boots wanders out. He’s coughing, his short brown hair somewhat singed and there’s black dust over half of his face.  
“Phew! That was a close one.”

Thariss brow furrows slightly, while Riv merely folds her arms.  
“Mister Drelt, are you alright?”

“Yeah yeah, I’m okay. It just didn’t turn out quite like I had hoped.”  
He hurries over towards a bucket of water on the side, taking off his gloves and begins to wash his face, as well as making sure he’s not burning anywhere.

Thariss snorts.  
“You don’t say…”

Both Drelt and Riv ignore her mocking tone and the goblin soon focuses on them once more.  
“So, how are things goin’ out here, eh? You got that rifle fixed yet?”

She smiles and steps aside to reveal the workbench.  
“Almost, just a few more adjustments and then it should be fine. You can take a look if you want.”

He strides closer and has to climb up a bit to inspect it. For the taller races, he has some larger chairs and the workbench is adjustable as well, making it so that people like Riv doesn’t need to bend their backs too much. Thariss will commend him for doing that much at least. He examines Riv’s work with a scrutinizing eye, but soon nods in appreciation.  
“Mm, yeah, looks good. Although I gotta say that it’s quite precise. Almost replacing everything by detail.”

Thariss arches a questioning eyebrow.  
“Are you surprised about that?”

“A little, yeah. I usually try to cut corners with some of these. Saves me some cash.”

While she rolls her eyes, Riv smiles at him.  
“Well, I prefer to do a thorough job. It feels better that way.”

“Eh, we can’t all be perfect, I suppose.”  
From his tone, it appears that he’s talking about her more than himself.  
“Well done, anyway. You’re getting better by the day. Kinda makes me wish you’d take me up on that assistant position already.”

It’s something they’ve been speaking of previously, even though he hasn’t been nagging her that much.  
“I know but, I’m afraid the answer is still no. Actually, now that I have a different set of work lined up, I can’t take it anyway.”

Drelt sets down the weapon on the table again and dusts off his hands on his clothes while he peers between them.  
“Oh yeah, mercenaries, right?”

Thariss nods sharply.  
“That’s right, but bounty hunters work too. There’s some fairly good bounties I’ve been checking out in town. It will get us some pretty good pay, from the looks of it.”

“Yeah, people who are ready to get dirty for payment can find a lot of work around here. That reminds me that I might have a task like that too, if you’re both interested at some point.”

She feels her eyes narrowing. Both of them are going to be working for goblins while they’re here anyway, but she still doesn’t know if she trusts this guy. At least the bounties were ‘official’, by the Cartel standard.  
“What kind of task are we talking about?”

“Oh, the violent sort, obviously. You probably know of the variety of pirates that are allowed to hang out in Ratchet. Well, not all of ‘em are as profitable for us, especially not the Southsea Freebooters. They got an encampment south east of here, along the coast. Mister Gazlowe has sanctioned all attacks on those bastards, which discourages them from trying to raid us. Not saying I want you to just throw yourselves at a whole pirate crew but, there are certain items I’m after which are in their possession.”

“Uh-huh. And what could you possibly want from pirates?”

He shows her a slight grin.  
“All kinds of things! Metals, supplies…explosives.”

She raises a hand to rub over her forehead.  
“…right.”

“I’ll pay you of course! Handsomely so too, if you bring in anything of interest.”

Riv leans back against the workbench and shrugs at Thariss before peering back at Drelt.  
“We’ll give it some thought, mister Drelt. I’m sure we can do something about that for you.”  
  


* * *

  
After having spent a few more hours in the repair shop, and some further conversation with the goblin, the two finally leaves and heads back towards the inn. They’ve paid for a two-beds room for a few nights, and while it’s not all too late right now, they could use some dinner.  
“That guy is kind of weird. Even more so as a teacher.”

Riv smiles up at her, holding a bag of tools in one hand. There’s still a lot of people out at this time and will be for many hours more. Sometimes, Riv wonders if it ever sleeps.  
“I dunno, he’s quite alright. I’ve had worse at least, that’s for sure.”

Thariss eyes her skeptically.  
“Really? Worse than someone who might accidently blow you up one day?”

She giggles and shakes her head briefly.  
“Okay, I’ve had better too.”

They’ve spent quite a few days together now and it’s not all in silence. They’ve spoken about certain matters, usually different experiences related to the area or current events in the world, but Thariss is still very curious of the hunter’s overall history. She wants to get to know Riv.  
“Anyone in particular comes to mind in that regard?”

Riv peers at her curiously, then turns forward again, eyes distant. Her lips soon form a rather wistful smile.  
“Well, the best one I’ve ever had was Captain Trienza.”

“Who’s that?”

“Ranger-Captain Trienza Sah’nir. She was the one who drilled me and many others when we were Farstrider recruits. She was often assigned as an instructor, as she had the kind of attitude and personality that could make people listen to her, though she was just as effective on the field.”

Thariss listens with interest, raising a hand up to her chin.  
“Hmm, a Captain is usually a bit of a higher officer rank though, at least among the Sentinels.”

“It is-  
…was among the Farstriders too. She had been Captain for a while when I joined as a recruit, but still indulged in drilling us. I think she was promoted during a battle with the Amani trolls at some point.  
Anyway, she was sort of in charge of the rest of the instructors, but often came down to the ground level to…well, mostly shout at us.”

Thariss leans her head back slightly to laugh.  
“And this is the woman you saw as your favorite teacher?”

Riv smiles wryly and shrugs.  
“Yeah. She was harsh, strict and sometimes relentless but…I liked her. She was always thorough and eager to interact with us, even if it wasn’t that gentle. Without her training, I doubt I’d ever be as good as I am today.”  
She lifts a hand to scratch at her neck.  
“Though I will admit that she…softened up to me at some point.”

“Oh? Sounds like there’s a story behind that.”

They quiet down for a moment as two trolls, an orc and two humans walk by them, talking loudly among themselves. Once they’ve passed, Riv continues, although somewhat quieter.  
“It is, though I’m not sure how interest-“

“Don’t give me that! I wouldn’t have asked if I wasn’t curious.”

Thariss gets a bit annoyed that Riv sometimes tries to downplay parts of herself. She definitely enjoys hearing of what life is like across the world.  
“Alright then, erm…well, the most direct event would be an evening when one of the Lieutenants had sent me to deliver a message to the Captain. I had a late watch shift that night and was closest to the barracks when he wanted to find a messenger.”

“Heh. Unlucky, I guess?”

“Mm, that’s what I thought at the time. It was still my duty though and I wouldn’t shirk it. Problem was, I may have known where Trienza’s family lived but not of her quarters. Her family were nobles, so I had to ask around among some of them first before I could locate her. It was…sort of embarrassing, I guess, running around the city like that.”  
Riv switches which hand she holds her bag with.  
“Eventually, I found her. She was standing outside an office belonging to the department that handled foreign trade affairs.”

Thariss shows a look of surprise.  
“Eh, okay. Was she trying to send something to one of the human kingdoms or what?”

Riv seems amused at the question, but is lost in the memories at the same time.  
“Not exactly. She was standing by one of the walls, in front of another woman. Erm…well, the woman was leaning against the wall and they were…very close.”

She notices how Thariss starts to grin. Quite an expected reaction.  
“Ohh, now I see. Walked right into an intimate moment, eh?”

Riv tries her best not to blush. It’s just a memory but it seems to affect her in the same way all these decades later.  
“Pretty much. I…I was too scared to approach or call out for her, so I simply watched them for a while.”

The grin widens.  
“Tsk, I wouldn’t have expected you to be into that kind of thing.”

That kind of teasing doesn’t help her embarrassment.  
“S-shut up! I wasn’t trying to watch them! I just…I didn’t know what to say or do!”  
Thariss laughs and raises her arms defensively, trying not to push it too much. Eventually, Riv huffs and manages to calm herself.  
“Anyway, I had never seen the Captain so…soft and passionate before. It was honestly a surprise. I mean, I was young, so my belief was that there was no part of her that could be described that way. Obviously, I was wrong. However, it didn’t take all too long for her…companion to notice me.”

“Were they angry?”

“That’s what I thought. With the icy stare Trienza was giving me, I was sure she’d just decapitate me on the spot. Fortunately, she did nothing like that. She took the message from me, and then sent me on my way.”

Sounds almost too easy. Thariss recalls being scolded too for certain things like that, and always getting punished.  
“That’s it? What about later on?”

“Well, that is the most curios part. I was sure that she’d wait to punish me and go even more tough with my assignments or something, or perhaps relocate me to one of the worst places to guard as a ranger, but nothing like that happened. Instead, she softened up to me. It was almost as if allowing someone else to see her in a different light was exactly what she needed.  
I wouldn’t say that we became friends but, I was eventually one of her closest subordinates. Occasionally, she’d even ask me to send messages between the two, when they were both working quite a lot. Her partner was an administrator in that department I mentioned, so she had a lot to do as well.”

Thariss remembers being somewhat close to one of her own superiors in the past, but it rarely turned out the way Riv describes.  
“Sounds like she was much better than you initially thought.”

“Mhm, it’s why I still see her as the best mentor I’ve ever had. As we spent much time guarding Quel’thalas together, I learned not just much about being a ranger from her, but about life too. I guess that’s why she eventually promoted me to Sergeant.”  
Her tone grows more somber at this point.  
“That’s the…last rank I ever held.”

She hesitates here, uncertain if prying any further will only touch more old wounds or not.  
“Is she eh, still around?”

Riv opens her mouth but Thariss can see how her lips begin to shiver slightly. She tries to steady them and her response is shortened because of it.  
“No.”

Damn, should’ve stayed her tongue.  
“I’m sorry.”

She hears a heavy sigh from Riv before she shakes her head.  
“I think I’ll want a few drinks with our dinner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Even as she tries to separate herself from who she used to be, Rivaryn is often reminded of the past. While she wants to focus on the good times, the truth of reality quickly comes back to her._
> 
> _Also, I've added tags for PTSD and magic addiction. I'm going to try to get more into those later. I say "try" as I'm not sure how successful I'll be with them._


	7. Bent through sand

Their partnership has begun for real now. It hadn’t started off glamorously perhaps, but it went smoothly at least.  
A group of pirates that lost their ship in a fight against another crew had been stranded on the outskirts of Ratchet for a while, long enough for a bounty to be issued against them. Rivaryn had tracked them down and while Ilca acted as bait, the rest had flanked the group and brought some of them down before they were ready to retaliate. Riv had been somewhat opposed to taking the head of the leader, but it was one of the requirements for the gold, so they had little choice. At least Thariss showed no such restraints, as she has probably done this sort of thing for a while.

A few days later, they’re sitting in their makeshift camp out in the wilderness, beneath the shelter of a tree. They’ve already grabbed another assignment, which brings them further south.  
The sun isn’t many hours from setting but they will need the shade from the tree in the morning. Despite having spent months now in this climate, Riv still can’t fully say that she’s gotten used to it. She is adapting but the heat here is still so harsh in comparison to her old home, or even Ashenvale. It had been nice to wander through some woods again for that reason.  
There is something now though that helps her deal with it and that sight is currently getting revealed before her eyes. 

Thariss has finally gotten the last bits of her armor off, sitting in nothing more than a sleeveless shirt and thin pants. She has even removed her boots, just to let her feet breathe. She raises her head to take in what little wind blows around them and then shakes it. The short white hair still sticks a bit to her face, because of the sweat and she grabs the hem of the shirt and tries to wipe away some of it.  
“Ugh, this is one bad aspect about travelling down here – the damn heat. I’ve walked around these parts for ages, but I still never get used to it.”  
A few second passes by, but there’s no response from the blood elf. Not that she gets worried, but she is curious what happened to Riv and so turns to face her. There seems to be nothing wrong with her, really. She’s sweating, just like Thariss but her eyes remain focused on something specific – Thariss. Well, the lower parts of her. The warrior is holding onto her shirt, so her abs on display. She can’t help but grin somewhat at the reaction.  
“See something you like?”

Riv appears to snap out of the haze and locks eyes with Thariss.  
“What?”  
Suddenly she understands what she’s been doing and quickly sits up properly, doing her best to turn away to cover her blushing cheeks.  
“No, I uh…I was just-  
…sorry.”

This kind of tension has been between them since they left Silverwind, but neither of them have chosen to act on it. The attraction is there, but the emotional part hasn’t quite caught up.  
“Hey, not gonna blame ya for staring so intensely. It’s impressive, I know.”

Riv rolls her eyes while internally scolding herself. Getting noticed was exactly the kind of thing she was trained against. This place is messing with some of her experience.  
“You’re ridiculous, you know that?”

“Pretty sure I wasn’t the one staring.”

“No, I mean…you’re way too puerile for someone like yourself.” 

Thariss arches one of her long eyebrows, grabbing her waterskin to have a bit before she responds.  
“Someone like me? You mean I’m expected to be serious all the time?”

“Well, I’ve heard you’re all immortal. Aren’t you over ten thousand years old or something? You think you’d have grown somewhat somber after all that time.” 

She turns to face Thariss, who looks surprised at first. Realization soon dawns, however.  
“Oh wait, you think all kaldorei are that old?”

“That’s what I was told.”

Was that what they were taught back in Silvermoon? Or perhaps it’s simply something she heard later on. Thariss laughs shortly regardless.  
“Whomever told you that must’ve been messing with you. I’m not _that_ old. You think that my people never have children?”

Riv looks somewhat unsure, feeling as if she should be embarrassed for that obvious point.  
“Eh, well…if you’re immortal, I wouldn’t have thought so.”

“Yeah, that whole immortality thing is…not in play anymore. But no, I’m not that old. I never saw the ‘Great War’ or whatever, like the grumpy oldest generation. Suramar, Zin-Azshari, the Kaldorei Empire…it’s as much story to me as it probably is to you. I guess I have seen the ruins of Eldre’Thalas, though.” 

Riv doesn’t quite know what she had expected. She’s reminded somewhat of an experience during the Second war, when a human woman who was flirting with her did almost the same mistake.  
“Well, how old are you then?”

Thariss pours out some of the water into her hand and then lifts it to douse her face with.  
“Mm, not really sure, actually.”

“You don’t know?”

“Not exactly. Among my kind, most don’t ever bother to count. When you think you’ll live forever, the exact year stops being important. The Sisterhood of Elune keeps files upon most citizens and how many years go by, but that’s about it.”  
She sits down, trying to find something to fan herself with.  
“Last I checked with them, it was somewhere between 1500 and 2000, I think.”

Riv widens her eyes briefly and then smiles, shaking her head.  
“You’re still much older than me, though.”

“I’m used to that already. Met a lot of tauren, furbolgs, trolls and goblins in my time.”

They notice how Ilca moves and lies down next to Riv, and she begins to pat the saber, who purrs in response.  
“I assume that Yvella is much older than you then? Is that why you two fight so much?”

Her expression changes and Riv is sure that some bitterness can be spotted in her features.  
“Nah, that has nothing to do with it. I mean yes, she is from the oldest generation, but our feud is a whole different story.”

“You’d go so far as to call it a feud?”

Thariss shrugs.  
“Might as well. We’ve been going at it for a while now.”  
She sighs heavily, realizing that this is a good opportunity to tighten their relationship, even though it’s not going to be a fun topic.  
“I can tell you though, if you want to.”

“Sure. A good story is always nice.”

“Not sure I’d call this one ‘good’ but uh…it is a story.”  
She finally finds a thin piece of wood in her bag that she procured in Ratchet for the specific purpose of trying to keep herself cool.  
“You ever heard of an event called the ‘War of the Shifting Sands’?”

Riv tries to remember names of wars she’s heard, but that isn’t one.  
“Not that I can recall, no.”

“Right, guess it was a bit more of Kalimdor thing, yeah. What about the qiraji?”

“Oh, yes, those are mentioned in our history books of the ancient world. They were a people of sentient insects, I believe?”

Thariss smiles grimly and nods.  
“Yup, that’s it. Giant freaking bugs. Well, giant, scary and murderous bugs, who worships the Old Gods, all that junk.”  
She shivers slightly before continuing.  
“Anyway, around a millennium ago, they stirred and awakened to the world once more, rising up to threaten southern Kalimdor. Thousands of years earlier, they had been messing with the trolls, but during this conflict it was only the kaldorei who stood in their way. So, a lot of our people gathered up, rising to the task of defending our land. Druids, Sentinels, priestesses – everything was thrown at those bastards. I was among them.”

Riv starts to scratch behind one of Ilca’s ears, which seems to be a particularly good spot. She does listen with great interest to Thariss too, of course.  
“Were you…a Sentinel?”

“Mhm. I was one of the youngest Lieutenants, actually. The majority of the officers were either born before the Great War, or they had seen some other minor conflicts many generations earlier. I had proven myself against threats around our lands during the later parts of Long Vigil though, so I was promoted a few decades earlier.” 

“…the Long Vigil?”

Thariss blinks before shaking her head.  
“Oh, right. That’s what our people call the time between the first invasion of the Burning Legion and the second. I think yours know the latter as the ‘Third war’ or something.”

“I suppose that’s quite an apt name then.”

“I guess so. Anyhow, during the war against the qiraji, I fought with the rest of the Sentinels in the south, to hold back the enemy. I was assigned under quite a famous leader too – Commander Yvella Talonblade.” 

This gains Riv’s interest of course, and she’s starting to comprehend what might be coming.  
“Were you close?”

“Sort of. I had been her second-in-command for quite some time. We used to be stationed mostly in eastern Ashenvale together.”  
Her smile turns wistful instead as she gazes out over the savannah.  
“Unsurprisingly, we were often at odds because of our different ways. I was the younger and eager Lieutenant looking for action, while she was the older and more tactically-minded Commander who had seen too much conflict. Her strategies mostly focused on having a stable defense more than anything.”

“Who assigned you to her, if you were so different?”

“Someone higher up, probably on the suggestion of my mother. Most likely wanted me to learn from Yvella.”

Riv tilts her head curiously.  
“Your mother?”

“Yeah uh…Veldarya Dusksong, former Battlemaster among the Sentinels.”  
She grimaces somewhat at the thought.  
“Let’s not talk about her right now.”

“Alright then. Sorry, I interrupted you. Continue your story.”

“Thanks. So anyway, our differences had some rather major consequences during one specific battle.  
For much of the start of the war, we were on the defensive and had a tough time. Occasionally, we’d get a breakthrough and push them back, but it wasn’t until the dragons joined in that we ultimately succeeded.  
During one of our attempts to halt the qiraji offensive, me and Yvella were assigned to one of the fronts that would help make this happen. We were going to stop a particularly large group of them in the eastern edge of Feralas.  
The Commander’s plan had, as usually, focused on a defensive pattern. We’d fortify our position thoroughly, making the bugs break themselves against us and then at an opportune time, we’d counterattack. She even had some dryads and beast forces that would make this happen.”  
She lifts a hand to scratch the back of her neck.  
“I had…a different view of the whole situation. In my opinion, it was a better idea to split our forces. One held back and lured the bugs into a more mountainous region, while the rest then could wait in a flanking position. We’d crush them from three sides.”

Riv nods slightly, remembering a strategy being employed in the Second war against the orcs.  
“That sounds like it could’ve worked.”

Thariss shrugs.  
“Maybe, if it was done with more caution and well-made preparations. Naturally, as many times before, Commander Talonblade disagreed and denied my request.  
Now, this is the part where I should’ve just shut my mouth and listened to her. Unfortunately, I was much too stubborn and prideful, so I thought ‘to the nether with her’ and rejected her orders.”

“Erm, how? Wasn’t she in charge?”

“Yes, of course, but I was still an officer and second only to Yvella for our battalion. I went and spoke to some of those squads who had been patrolling with me or whom had mostly been given orders by me anyway and told them of the plan, while leaving out the Commander’s own disagreement. Then we rode out, before she got a chance to protest.” 

Riv suddenly looks worried, feeling how this keeps twisting and turning.  
“Oh dear.”

“Yeah…it wasn’t until afterwards that I’d heard Yvella had sent out riders to chase after us, but they had to pull back. She had contemplated retreating, but couldn’t leave us to our fate so, she was forced to follow my plan.”  
Thariss shoulders slumps and she shakes her head. It appears that it’s still a painful memory for her.  
“We hadn’t been given enough time to prepare ourselves, nor had we anticipated how strong the qiraji forces that came at us would be.”  
She raises a hand to pinch at the tip of her nose.  
“It was…devastating. A lot of qiraji were slain, but far from enough. Many kaldorei lost their lives that day.” 

Both of them try to take in what Thariss said and the silence gets to linger for longer than expected.  
“What…happened afterwards?”

Shifting the location of her hand, she moves it to rub her eyes instead.  
“After we had retreated to a safer location, regrouping with another division, I was stripped of my rank. I was still needed in the war effort, so they didn’t remove me from the front.  
After our victory, I was brought before a trial, for crimes of insubordination…and treason.”

Riv bites at her own lip. It seems their animal companions are feeling that something is wrong too, for Razz soon comes closer to sit down next to them, grunting softly. Riv gently pats his scales too, but concentrates on Thariss.  
“Were you…imprisoned?”

“No. Yvella had considered to give me the proper punishment, execution, but she changed her mind.”

That much was obvious, otherwise she wouldn’t be sitting here.  
“She let you go?”

Thariss exhales deeply and nods slowly.  
“Yeah. She just…kicked me out of the Sentinels instead. She said she’d always known I was ‘impatient’ and ‘unpredictable’, and therefore partially blamed herself for the consequences. She thought that she should’ve never accepted me as an officer. I also heard that she didn’t want to see more kaldorei die, especially after all our losses during the war.  
So, I was pardoned and allowed to leave. I’d probably be in the Watchers' prison otherwise.”

“Did you go back home then?”

She grimaces again, seeming more uncomfortable once more.  
“Nah. After all that, many people looked at me…differently. Some shunned me for my actions, others were distraught after losses of family or friends that I caused. There were those who still didn’t mind having me around but…it just didn’t feel the same. So I left.”

“Left? You mean for another city?”

“No, I left kaldorei lands and travelled south. I took up a different set of armor and weapons, and started my new path as a mercenary. I mean, I wasn’t gone the entire time but, it took me…decades before I dared to step into the north again.” 

Riv can sort of understand her feelings. Not that she had gone through the same thing, but she too went into self-exile after the Third war.  
“You were alone out here for a thousand years?”

Some of Thariss’ humor returns as she smiles and folds her arms.  
“Didn’t I just say I returned to the north earlier than that?”

“Yes but…you’re still a mercenary and you’ve got no other partner than me, as far as I can see.”

“Ah, well, no I wasn’t working alone all that time. Occasionally, I’d meet with another kaldorei and we travelled temporarily together and there were also others who sometimes went with me. I’ve met several pretty friendly tauren for example. Even outside of my people’s lands, there were much need for an experienced sword arm like my own.”

“Didn’t you talk with your family?”

She grows somber again and exhales sharply.  
“Yeah, I did, quite often actually. My relationship with some of them have been rather strained however. They did help me get work with the Sentinels still though, from time to time. Some weren’t particularly fond of that and Yvella hasn’t done much to help with my situation.”  
One hand moves to scratch her other arm.  
“For a while, I considered joining the Watchers, which are, or were, the jailers among my people. I doubted that they’d accept a failure in their ranks however, so I never tried.  
Because of the immortality though, I didn’t mind spending many decades away from kaldorei lands now and then, simply finding work elsewhere. You learn to live life rather slowly when neither age nor disease can threaten you. I’d seen it in other races but it was a foreign experience for me.”

“Did you return for the Legion’s invasion?”

Thariss nods sharper this time, eyes going distant once more.  
“Yeah, I’ve mostly been around my people again after that disaster. We won but, we lost a lot to gain that victory. At least they’ve got the Alliance now, in case anything else happens.”

A lot of what she saw back among the Sentinels suddenly makes sense for Riv, even though she feels kind of sorry for Thariss too. It has scarred her more than just physically.  
“You haven’t thought to join back with the Sentinels then or perhaps the Alliance army?”

Thariss snorts, but doesn’t react physically more than that.  
“I dunno, maybe. I feel like I’m probably too used to being independent now though. It’s more comfortable that way.”  
Despite what she says, Riv senses that there may be one part of her which still longs for the days before her mistakes, or perhaps for a way to remedy them.  
“Look, I…I don’t begrudge Yvella for hating me. I get why she feels that way and it’s justified for what I did.”  
She fidgets somewhat with her hands, not meeting Riv’s eyes.  
“I just wish I could be given a second chance.”

While the animals still remain by the hunter’s side, she separates from them to crawl closer to Thariss, placing a hand on top of one leg in a supportive manner.  
“You’re not a bad person, Thariss.”

White eyes rise to meet emerald ones. She searches for some kind of falsehood within them, but sees none. While she may not agree, she begins to smile regardless.  
“Thanks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I did say that Yvella had her reasons._


	8. Tireless urge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _And here comes my very awkward attempt to deal with the magic addiction thing._

Between Thariss and Rivaryn, they have a lot of experience in combat. Both of them have been involved in various wars across the two continents, seen many mixtures of battle and have learned to adapt to some of the most difficult of situations when required. For the most part, they’re both survivors and therefore usually know how and when it’s prudent to depart.  
For Riv, that hasn’t become as obvious after the fall of the Sunwell.

After working even more weeks together, they’re starting to understand each other in battle as well, needing less signs or words to express what they intend to do. While Thariss is usually quick to charge straight into the toughest situations and keeping her shield up to block off even the strongest attacks, Riv keeps her distance and sits prepared to weaken the enemy where the opportunity arises. The night elf has shown to be a very resilient and hardened fighter and even while being outnumbered, she doesn’t back down. This does partially mean her body has to take more of a beating than her ranger companion, but also that she has to trust Riv to always back her up. The first few hunts were somewhat more difficult, because the trust hadn’t quite asserted itself, but now it’s slowly becoming something they both expect.  
As a result, some of the smarter foes they face, may learn to utilize that.

This day, they find themselves in western Barrens, dealing with a particularly lucrative bounty. It’s one that has slipped out of the grasps of tauren braves and other Horde patrols.  
A troll mage by the name of Gaj’terai has led a fairly dangerous group of bandits for a few months now and while the authorities hadn’t attempted any serious effort to capture them, it wasn’t until the mage stole a tome from someone important in Ratchet that the coins on his head suddenly began to grow. Well, it’s not actually his head that they wanted, but rather the return of the tome. That he’d die in the process would just be a bonus.

The initial attack on the group proves to be as skillfully executed as any other ones they’ve attempted so far. Riv had wondered if giving the bandits a chance to give up would perhaps be more fair, but Thariss wasn’t going to let them get an opportunity to prepare.  
After Thariss charged in from the east of the makeshift camp, getting straight into combat with the two closest guards, Riv sends Razz to mess with them from the west. While the group gets busy trying to deal with them both, that’s when the shots come raining in, incapacitating a pair before they’ve even had a chance to react.

The bandits may budge under pressure and begin to panic, but Gaj’terai himself isn’t quite so easily fooled. As they run around and get themselves killed, he casts an arcane spell and fires it directly at Riv’s location. She’s not all too slow either, of course and easily manages to throw herself away to avoid it. What she wasn’t prepared for however, was the fallout. When the spell hits the ground, it explodes, sending a slight shockwave her way. She survives this one as well, but when her eyes open again, she can feel how her vision goes blurry and a distinct smell enters her nose.

A very clinical odor, like that of chlorine, pushes through her senses and enters directly into a specific part of her mind that hungers. During the time of the Sunwell, she was used to that scent, as it was part of not just the quel’dorei society, but their very beings. After she left her home and that old life behind, she’s tried to separate herself as much as she possibly can from it and she didn’t think it would be an issue in Kalimdor. Few people seem able to wield the arcane among the Horde races and the night elves actively despises it, from what Thariss has told her. Must be just her luck to run into one of the few people that would try to master it out here.

Riv feels how her body starts to shiver and she finds it difficult to control her hands, as well as trying to see her surroundings. Her vision is shrouded and her head keeps throbbing so hard that she’s momentarily afraid it might explode.  
“Rivaryn! Are you okay?”

Thariss voices manages to pierce the veil of her mind from a distance, although Riv is sure that she’s still rather far away.  
“I’m…I’m fine.”  
She has to lie, to concentrate on controlling her breathing which is steadily getting worse.

“That damn mage, he’s getting away!”

That’s right, the mage. Their target, the bastard who somehow managed to trigger her addiction, shouldn’t be allowed to escape.  
She’s still kneeling on the ground, fumbling for her rifle as she tries to gaze around the area. It’s difficult to see much at all, but she does spot the contours of a figure running towards the south. He flings spells over at Thariss. It’s not too difficult for the warrior to block them, but she won’t make much progress while trying to evade them. If he reaches the grassier parts, he could light the whole field up.

Riv desperately struggles against everything that tries to hold her down, refusing to let the hunger succeed and lines her shot up. She only manages one, before her body refuses to cooperate any further. Thankfully, she’s somehow in luck and she hits her target. It’s not much and only barely grazes his leg, but he does tumble down onto the ground, which allows Thariss to catch up to him and finish the job.  
The hunter has already stopped caring however, crawling over the grass towards her bag which lies a few meters away behind some rocks and struggles the best she can to open it up.

Her weakened mind doesn’t wish to help her think straight at first, so she growls slightly in frustration when the straps refuses to open. She does her best to gather up some patience enough to actually unclasp them and then digs her hands within.  
Her hands are shoved deep inside, grasping for a small black wooden box at the very bottom and pulls it up. With hands still twitching, she throws off the top and grabs one of the few transparent bottles within, holding a dark blue liquid. She unseals it and then downs the entire thing in seconds.

Afterwards, she sits back on the ground, closing her eyes and feels how she’s steadily regaining a semblance of command. All of the difficult symptoms that had begun to appear, now steadily disperse.  
Once she opens her eyes again, Thariss is sitting on her knees not too far away, holding a tome in her arms. There’s a deep sense of worry across the kaldorei’s features, but also one which shows that she doesn’t know what to do.  
“Are you sure you’re okay? You were gone there for a while…”

The two pets stand not too far away as well, and Razz walks around nervously. Riv is more at peace now, although feels exhausted. She nods slowly at them.  
“Yeah…sorry about that. I just-“  
She swallows.  
“…things are better now.”

“You want to talk about it?”

“Not right now. Let’s get back to camp first.”  
She shuts her eyes again, trying to focus on how her heart slows.  
“You got the tome?”

Thariss pats the back of it with certainty.  
“Yes, it’s right here.”

“Good. What should we do with the bodies?”

She glances over her shoulder at the corpses strewn across the ground and the blood splattered around them.  
“Leave them. There’s no point in doing anything out here. Let nature take care of it.”  
  


* * *

  
It’s not until the sun has almost completely disappeared from the sky and they’ve had a fulfilling meal that Riv dares approach the subject again. Up until now, they’d chosen to speak only about simple topics, like where to go next or what to do with their reward. She needed some time and Thariss understood this.  
Reluctantly however, she can’t avoid it completely. Not just because it’s fair, but also that it’s a security risk if it ever happens again.

“Have you ever heard of the Sunwell?”

Thariss is washing her arm gently with some of the water from a small container nearby, trying to clean a wound she had problems with previously. She faces Riv somewhat and nods curtly.  
“Yeah uh, it’s been mentioned to me. It used to be some kind of…arcane source? I’ve heard the story of how the Sunstriders and some other highborne stole a vial from the Well of Eternity.”

Riv’s eyes are tilted downwards and she sighs. In old quel’dorei tales, it wasn’t remarked as being ‘stolen’, although that is probably a more apt way to look at it.  
“It was much more than that. The Sunwell was a source of life for us, something that tied us all together. We were bound to it, as much as it was to us. Because of its nature, we knew arcane magic like few others ever have. I mean, even if I have no skill in using spells like that, I know its presence whenever I see it. The magic has been…ingrained within us for so long, that it used to be part of everyday life.”

It’s hard for Thariss to imagine something like that. The arcane had been forbidden among their people throughout her entire life and while she rarely used to encounter anyone using such abilities in the past, its stench is undeniable. As with most kaldorei, it doesn’t really fall within her taste.  
“I guess that’s why you turned out to be so different from us.”

“Pretty much, yeah. When the Scourge destroyed the Sunwell, it was like we lost a part of ourselves.”  
She frowns, looking more troubled than before.  
“I didn’t know until afterwards how important it was to me.”

Thariss begin to apply new bandages while she still tries to give Riv her focus.  
“What exactly happened to you before?”

Riv shakes her head.  
“It felt sort of as an…addiction relapse. It’s hard to explain but…”  
She appears frustrated, but slowly faces Thariss again.  
“The need for arcane without the Sunwell is like...a hunger that is constant. It’s a struggle every day and my body craves for more. Sometimes, like you saw earlier, my mind just goes blank and the craving is immense.  
Obviously, some days are harder than others and that’s why I have these.”

She motions towards the black box and Thariss watches it curiously.  
“They dull the effect?”

“Somewhat. It helps for a while and dampens some of the worst effects on bad days.”

“What are they and what’s in them?”

Riv opens up the box again, showing the few bottles that lies within. It’s clearly some kind of liquid, although thicker than water.  
“They’re elixirs, which talented alchemists can craft. I met someone back in Eversong a few years ago that helped me and some others out and then handed us the recipe, in case we went anywhere else and needed to teach someone how to get it made.”  
She lifts one up and glances at it in the waning light of the sun. Her savior and her curse, at least in her view of it.  
“They’ve got some basic alchemical ingredients – earthroot and liferoot mostly, but they can be exchanged for similar plants. The importance is the third component, which must be a herb with magical properties. Bloodthistle was best back in Eversong, but thankfully mageroyal works too. It’s a lot more prevalent in places like these, rather than bloodthistle.”

Thariss opens one hand, to see if she may take a closer look and Riv doesn’t have any qualms with it, placing it within her hand. She opens one up and gives it a sniff. The scent is rather strong, having a slight earthy feel to it, but that’s mostly overwhelmed by a much more chemical stench, like a disinfectant. She grimaces when she shuts it again.  
“Right. Not the most enjoyable of drinks.”

“It’s alright, at least for me. It’s better than the alternative.”

She has to remember that Riv used to live with the presence of arcane everywhere. It’s strange that Thariss rarely feels such a smell around her, though.  
“So not everyone drinks these?”

Riv shakes her head briefly.  
“No, a lot of my people deal with the addiction in different ways. At least those of us who do not try to absorb mana directly from creatures.”

“There are those who do that?”

When she nods this time, there’s a sense of shame in her eyes.  
“Yeah. It was introduced to us by representatives of our only living prince.  
Anyhow, some people drink elixirs like I do, while others attempt to use herbs with magical properties in other ways. Some smoke them, others put them in their cooking and eat them. There’s even a few that found a way to inhale them.”  
She shrugs, seeming troubled at the same time.  
“Whatever we do, none of it really…removes the core problem, of course. We all still feel the need, no matter what. We just have to do our best to cope with it.”

Thariss puts the bottle back, and finishes with the bandage.  
“I’m sorry. It’s such a…foreign concept to me, that makes it impossible to fully comprehend. It does sound horrible though.”

“It is and I do hope you never get to know what it’s like.”  
Her lips curl up just a little bit, despite the tough subject.  
“Well, there are other ways which helps me too, of course. Some physical activity often helps me forget about it. That’s why I enjoy hunting even more now. Tends to pump up my adrenaline and keeps the hunger back for a while.”

When they start to drift towards easier topics, something else pops into Thariss’ mind.  
“Hmm…in that case, wouldn’t there be some other types of activities, other than violent ones, which you could try?”

Riv arches an eyebrow in question.  
“Erm, like what?”

She can now see that smug look that Thariss gets when there’s something…rather indecent on her mind.  
“Like intimacy.”

The hunter widens her eyes first, and suddenly she snorts, trying to hold back a laughter for a moment.  
“Right. Well, I suppose that’s…possible.”  
She waits and sees how Thariss wiggles her eyebrows.  
“…what, are you saying that you’d be a good choice to try it out with?”

Thariss begins to slide somewhat closer over the ground, forcing Riv to peer up even further.  
“Well, I have been told that I’m quite good at it. I think you’d be rather comfortable with my…ministrations.”

A faint blush appears over Riv’s cheeks but she still smiles.  
“Tsk, that must be a lie. I’ve seen how you fight and there’s no finesse in your techniques.”

“Whoa! That’s not fair. I’m totally different in bed than on the battlefield.”

“You say that now, but in the past, I’ve seen there can be a lot more similarities than you may expect.”

Thariss grins slightly.  
“I’d be more than happy to prove exactly how wrong your observations have been so far then, beautiful.”

She feels how Thariss gently bumps a foot against one of hers and she feels no need to pull away.  
“Is this how you approach most of your partners? Not even dinner first?”

This manages to get a short laughter from Thariss and she shrugs.  
“If you want, I could try to find a zhevra and kill it for you.”

“Is that what is expected in kaldorei society?”

“Not exactly but, my methods have been shown to be rather unorthodox even among my people.”

Riv smirks and tilts her head a bit.  
“How so?”

“Well, let’s just say that I might be the kind of woman your mother warned you about.”

While it’s meant as a joke, mentioning this somehow elicits a negative reaction on Riv. Suddenly, she retracts herself away from Thariss, and breaks their gaze.  
“I erm…I’m feeling kind of tired right now, though. May have to get some early sleep tonight.”

Thariss watches her worriedly, searching Riv’s features and hoping there’s some way to salvage it, but it appears the ties have been completely severed. She thinks to protest at first, but it’s something she’s seen once or twice before. This won’t return so easily.  
“Uh yeah, you’re probably right. I suppose I should…gather up my stuff and make sure to secure the tome.”

“Mm, do so.”

Thariss curses from within and bites at her own lip. Why does she always have to screw things up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Regarding the smell of arcane magic, I borrowed (or stole) that idea from another writer by the name of InFamousHero here on ao3 (or commander-kulan on tumblr). She used that far more cleverly than me though._   
>  _She's also got some really good Warcraft stories that I highly recommend. Especially the ones with Maiev._


	9. Song of bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I know that my characters right now are just telling stories to one another, which might be seen as exposition but, I've always felt that it's the way how these two particular characters got to know one another. They wander the plains together, fighting for gold and then spends time talking about their lives every now and then, to see how they both got to where they are now._

The sun stands bright on the sky this day, as they make their way across the savannah. It’s hot and dry, like most time spent in the Barrens. She still can never grasp at the reason why so many races have such great love for that giant fire ball. It’s always warm as shit and it gets into one’s eyes all the time. Some even say you might go blind if you look directly at it. How can that be a preference for most, when the alternative is the gentle and invigorating grace of Elune? 

Thariss has to stop thinking about it and focus on their task instead, as they leave their mounts behind, approaching a house at the north eastern edge, not all too far from the Southfury river. Well, calling it a house might be an exaggeration. It’s more like a hut. There are a few pens on the outside, as well as a larger enclosed area further out, which has been sealed with a wooden fence. Within the pens, they can see a few pigs roaming around in the dirt, grunting to themselves. 

While the two elves approach the hut, Thariss also shoots a short glance towards Rivaryn, who gets to be the one holding the hand of the young orc boy they brought with them. They’d heard that child had been taken away to the same area they had a job of their own to do. It didn’t require much of their efforts to bring him with them when they left. Sure, they had to take a detour to reach this farm, but neither of them had protested.  
While Thariss had been the first to offer to keep him close, he didn’t seem to trust her. Perhaps she is simply a more intimidating sight, or maybe he has been warned of kaldorei. No matter, for he has no problems with Riv. 

They knock on the side of the house and see how his mother soon comes running out to embrace him. Their reunion fills Thariss with an unexpected sense of joy and she can’t help but smile.  
She can understand why the mother hadn’t gone after him directly. She isn’t a fighter, and her husband is no longer around. Trying to attack her son’s kidnappers would just have gotten her killed and then he would have no one. 

A short while later, she finally acknowledges the duo of elves and bows her head, speaking in orcish. Riv has been spending much of her off-hours trying to learn more of it, so she has to handle the conversation, even if it’s difficult.  
“She thanks us for our efforts but says she doesn’t have much. She can try to find something else to reward us with though.”

The orc begins to gaze around the house, momentarily giving the pigs a look. Thariss raises her hand, though.  
“Nah, tell her it’s alright. Tell her about the vicious quilboar we took down for the job and that we’ll be paid enough from that.”

For a moment, Riv appears surprised but smiles warmly and gives them the news. It appears the farmer wasn’t ready for that either and she bows her head in thanks.  
They don’t stick around for long and once they leave, they wave their goodbyes. The boy sticks around for an extra amount of time to do so but once he’s out of sight, the two mercs turns back to their mounts.  
“I didn’t know there was such a softy beneath all that sturdy armor.”

Thariss arches a brow and peers at Riv, seeing the smirk on her lips. Lifting a hand, she playfully pushes Riv away by her shoulder.  
“Shut up. You were gonna say the same anyway.”

Riv emits a short laughter and shrugs.  
“Maybe, but I wanted to see what you would do. I think I’m able to predict you better now.”

“If you say so.”

Once they stop by Ilca and Razz, they tend to the beasts for a moment, but Riv’s eyes are still filled with interest.  
“We never really got far into that subject before though, did we?” 

“Which one?” 

“Your family.” 

Thariss shifts her stance and peers curiously at her companion.  
“Why are you bringing that up all of a sudden?” 

Riv leans back against Razz, who barely even budges from the blood elf’s light weight.  
“If you have a soft side for families, then maybe that stems from your own.” 

“Tsk. Interesting conclusion, but that isn’t necessarily the case.”

“So I’m wrong?” 

“I didn’t say that either.”

Riv tilts her head, trying a new approach.  
“You mentioned that your mother was a Sentinel?” 

She hears how Thariss laughs, but it’s not all too humorous.  
“You’re really pushing this, huh? Is my family _that_ fascinating?” 

“Family is an interesting matter, yes, as are you.” 

Thariss faces her again and this time, she notices a slight glint in the kaldorei’s eyes. Seems to have hit the spot.  
“Alright, since you put it so nicely, I guess we can talk a bit about them.” 

They both grab the reins to their respective mount and begin to walk with them, instead of riding.  
“That might be good, in case I ever have to meet any of them.” 

She certainly likes such an implication, but doesn’t speak those thoughts out loud. Thariss keeps her gaze down to the ground, seeming distant in contemplation.  
“True, I suppose. Hmm…where to begin…  
Well, I do have three siblings, two of which are _much_ older than me. We’re talking like, thousands of years.”  
There’s something somber running across her expression for a second.  
“And…my mother was killed by the Legion during their second invasion, but I still have my mom.” 

Comprehension stirs in Riv’s mind, but another detail is more of interest to her.  
“Oh, I…didn’t know that you don’t have a father.” 

Thariss peers at her and then smiles musingly.  
“Well, that’s a story in and out of itself but, essentially, my mom found her true self later in life. That’s why there’s a gap between me and my older brother.” 

“Ah, right. That makes sense then.”

“I suppose my parents may be a good starting point. They were both born before the Great War and the Sundering. I think some people call it the ‘War of the Ancients’.”

Riv tilts her head curiously.  
“Veldarya was your mother, right? What’s your mom’s name?”

“Javynna. She was born in the big city of Suramar, while mother used to live in a much smaller town to the south. Veldarya is the one who originally carried the name Dusksong.”  
Thariss shakes her head, memories running through her mind.  
“She has always held true to our family’s old…motto, I guess you can call it. ‘Every battle is like a song’.”

“That’s kind of beautiful.” 

Thariss exhales briefly and shrugs.  
“Eh, I guess. Kind of broad too, and you don’t know what exactly that’s supposed to mean. She was a guard and a warrior anyway, as you might guess by that motto, just like our family had been for generations at that point.  
My mom on the other hand, was a tailor back in Suramar. She used to sew a lot of clothes, especially for children and these like, small plushy toys too.”

Riv smiles gently at that.  
“She sounds like a very sweet soul.” 

“Mm, she always has been, at least from what I’ve seen and heard.  
They met long before the war, when my mother was visiting Suramar one day during her officer promotion.”  
Thariss thinks back, trying to remember the stories she was told as well.  
“She thought that the big city was just so…overwhelming and she didn’t know where to go. In order to get some clothes custom-made for the ceremony, she wandered into mom’s store. They spoke for quite a while and took a liking for each other rather quickly. After that, mother came back occasionally, until they just decided to meet privately on their off-hours. It took them many months before they finally admitted their feelings for one another and grew much closer.  
Eventually, they got together and married.” 

There’s a bit of amusement across Riv’s features.  
“I think you’re skipping over some parts there.” 

Thariss grins slightly.  
“You don’t really need me to get into details, do you?”

“Heh, I guess not.” 

“Not like they’ve gone into much of those anyway with me. Well, mom has mentioned that she did most of the flirting, because mother could be…kinda stiff.  
A few decades before the war, they had a child together. That’s my sister, Shaerai. We’ll get to her later.”  
She grimaces and shakes her head.  
“Suffice it to say, the Legion’s arrival brought a lot of changes. They both left their old homes and duties to focus on helping the efforts against the demons. Mom rarely speaks of those days but, mother has done so at length, to prepare us all for what would happen if the Legion ever came back.  
After the war had ended, mother was assigned as the Sentinel Battlemaster of Darkshore’s forces, an area to the far west of here. It’s also where they’ve lived during most of the Long Vigil and where all of their kids, except for Shae, were born.”

“That includes you then?”

“Yup.”  
Unconsciously, she begins to run a hand through Ilca’s fur while they walk.  
“Me and my mother, we’ve never…-  
We’ve always…-“  
She sighs and shuts her eyes.  
“I have always had a very strained relationship with her. She expected much from her children, especially after how well Shaerai turned out to behave, and that we’d uphold her ideals. She had only one brother and the two of them were very similar – dutiful, stern, determined, focused.”

Riv appears somewhat uncertain. Once more, she can understand Thariss’ angle and the clash, from her own experiences.  
“Except for the determination, that doesn’t sound much like you.”

“Heh, no, it doesn’t. Because of our different personalities, it never went well between us. We have argued many, many times.”  
She shifts her attention and a smile returns.  
“With mom, it’s different. She’s very loving and caring, always been kind-hearted and supportive of all her children, no matter what road in life we choose. It…it has meant a lot to me. I can’t imagine what my early life would’ve been without her.”

Early in the sense of night elves probably means something along a few hundred years. Still, Riv understands the sentiment.  
“She sounds like a lovely woman.”

“She is. I’m sure you’d like her and I’m certain she’d be very interested in meeting you too.”

“When did she…find herself? I’ve had two acquaintances who had experienced similar turns in life too.”

Thariss lifts her arm and rubs at her neck in thought.  
“Hmm, let’s see. I think she said it was somewhere after the Satyr war, but I can’t recall how long ago that was. Long before me, anyway. A couple of centuries after that, she answered the inner call from Mother Moon and became a priestess of Elune.” 

“Oh, she’s a priestess?”

“Mhm, and a pretty good one at that. Not like, one of the top in the Sisterhood but, still respected.” 

Riv raises a brow, being reminded of something else she’d heard.  
“Wait, so you’re saying that you had one mother in the military and the other in the government?” 

Thariss bursts out into laughter again.  
“Essentially, yes. It hasn’t always been easy, I’ll admit.”

Riv does wonder about Veldarya’s passing, but that’s a subject she doesn’t wish to push. It’s probably as sensitive as certain parts of Riv’s own past.  
“What about your siblings then?” 

“Right. Well, there’s Shaerai, like I mentioned. Our relationship has also been kinda strange but, in a completely different way.  
After my mother passed away during the second invasion, Shae took over as Battlemaster for Darkshore’s forces. She was previously a Commander and mother’s second, so the promotion seemed fitting, I guess.  
Shae has also always valued duty and service but, she’s gentler than mother ever was and far more understanding. The problem between us is just the age difference.  
Because of how old she is in comparison, she often acts more as a third mother to me, rather than a sister. I mean, she even has kids of her own, who are older than I am.” 

Riv widens her eyes, wondering how that would feel. That hasn’t been completely impossible among her own people, but not as prevalent as it may be for night elves.  
“I uh, can see how that’s strange.”

“Mm. She’s nice though, cares a lot for both her children and her siblings. Her husband isn’t all that bad either.

“How often do you speak?”

“Every now and then. More regularly after the invasion happened. She sort of tries to look after me. After my failures in the Sentinels, she has tried to make sure I always have some kind of assignment with them, in case I can’t get some elsewhere.  
After her, there’s also my older brother, Carvall. He was born some eight millennia ago, and he’s a druid.” 

She has heard that word before, but is unfamiliar with what it really means.  
“That is some kind of…nature mage?” 

Thariss snorts, but looks very amused, on the verge of laughing once more.  
“Someday, I want you to tell him that. He’d give you such a glare!”

Riv clears her throat awkwardly.  
“Oh uh, sorry. I don’t really want to offend him.” 

“Tsk, no need to worry, he’s not that much of a grump. He does have a great distaste for the arcane, however.”  
She raises her eyes to the skies, and considers it.  
“Druids are…custodians of nature, I guess. They’re very close in tune with it and while it’s true that they use magic, it’s closer to the natural energies of the world. That’s how Carvall described it, anyway. They can also shapeshift into all sorts of creatures – birds, sabers, bears.” 

Riv widens her eyes when she considers that notion.  
“Whoa, that would be pretty impressive to see.”

She can see how Riv would think so, when never having witnessed it before.  
“For someone watching it for the first time, yeah. For us, it’s just a pretty normal part of reality. The tauren have some of their own and some of them have been working with my people’s druids for generations.  
Anyway, my brother is pretty passionate about that stuff. If you ever meet him, I’m sure he’d answer any questions.  
Just like Shae, he cares deeply for his family too and while I haven’t been able to see him all that much, because of what druids have to do to protect our world, we did fight together against the qiraji.”

“He was with you in the war?”

Thariss nods sharply.  
“During several battles. After my mistakes, he was one of the few that actually supported me and tried to comfort me whenever possible.”  
There’s something serious which glimmers in her eyes again. She hesitates for a short while, deciding whether she should continue.  
“There was a time during the war that I had…considered fighting to my death in battle. Carvall was the only person who made me hold onto hope for a life after the war.” 

Riv shivers out of the sorrow which runs through her and she struggles with the temptation to reach out to her friend’s hand.  
“I’m glad that he managed to convince you.” 

“As am I. He’s a great man and an amazing brother.”  
She snorts and shakes her head, trying to stir herself from the gloomy mood.  
“Last, but not least, there’s Malnac, my little brother.”

“Huh, you have an even younger sibling? I was sure you’d be the youngest.”

“Pft, weren’t you listening earlier about the time between me and Carvall? Mal is the youngest of us. Like, a few centuries old, I believe.  
Compared to Shae and Carvall, he’s taken after me in a way, I guess. He’s a lot more enthusiastic and generally a happy guy. Mother always used to say it was because he’s so young but, I think it’s just in his nature to be that way.” 

Riv smiles once more.  
“I suppose you two get along then?”

“Yeah, you can say that. We used to hang out quite often every now and then. Had a lot of fun together. Naturally, mother wasn’t too happy about that, as she thought I was a bad influence on him.”

It seems she and Thariss shares even further aspects in their old lives.  
“Did he ever care?”

“Nah. Mal is a very adventurous guy, so he loves to seek out new challenges. Sticking with me for a while gave him some of it, but right now I think he’s somewhere in the Eastern Kingdoms, exploring and searching for new places to experience.”  
Thariss turns to glance at Riv and gently nudges her shoulder.  
“He’s a ranger actually, like you. Got a better sense of humor than you do, though.” 

Riv simply shakes her head, but she looks amused regardless.  
“Bah, that’s not what counts in my profession.”

Thariss grins, wider this time.  
“Don’t be so sure of that! I’m sure he has some use for it. Maybe he can teach you some if we ever encounter him.”

Heading back to the Eastern Kingdoms at this time, feels like a very distant goal.  
“Maybe.”

As she’s finally done, she stops and prepares herself to mount again, but lingers at Riv for the time being.  
“Now you know my family, at least from my perspective. Is there any chance that you’ll return the favor some day?”

Thariss tries to be careful, not trying to push the subject in the same way. She has seen that it’s not something which will work on her companion.  
Riv halts as well, stroking a hand over Razz’s scales. Reluctance stands out across the motions in her expression.  
“I suppose it’s not impossible.”  
In spite of it, she manages another small smile, even if there’s a sense of doubt in it.  
“For now, all I can say is that I’m jealous of how close you all are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Yes, Javynna is trans. I hope that wasn't confusing._


	10. Grim realities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Not sure I'm good at this trauma thing, but I need to try at least, right?_   
>  _Yes, this basically means I'm gonna make Rivaryn feel like shit again._

_The stench. It’s the first thing she notices. Few scents have been so horrifically memorable as this one. Rotting flesh is something she has unfortunately smelled previously, but somehow it did not even come close to what these walking corpses emit. They have intensified it so many times over, like being dipped into some of the foulest of stenches in the world and then thrown onto the battlefield. She can’t even properly describe it, as it is simply something that must be experienced._

_After that comes the screams. Terrible, heart-wrenching and inescapable. They’re everywhere; in the villages, the woods, on the battlefield. If ever there was a way to explain what an invasion truly is, it’s what she can hear here. She tries to shut them out, to focus on what must be done but there is no way to block them. Her people are dying and all her efforts may be in vain._

_Then they appear before her, like a flood of nightmares. Some of them are running, others are shambling and stumbling forth, and there are even those that simply crawl across the ground. The earth seems to wither and crack open with their approach, as if just the aura from them tears it asunder. She is watching her home being ripped apart and it cannot be undone._  
_Lifting and firing arrow after arrow appears to do nothing. Every enemy that dies spawns two, three or maybe even a dozen more._

_All around her, she sees how her friends are knocked down and torn open. Aelana, Sylera, Beath, Shindrae, Lorven…in one way or another they are overwhelmed and she has to watch them die. Some of them look and reach out towards her, their eyes begging for aid, but she is too far away. There is nothing she can do to stop it, as much as she tries._  
_The tears begin to roll, obscuring her vision even further. This really is it. All of her life, everyone she knows and everything she loves being crushed beneath the wave of an unyielding void._

_As she tries to let out a mournful shout of loss, it is interrupted when something knocks her down on the ground. She loses her breath and feels how the air does not reach her lungs when someone or something steps on her back. She only has time to gaze over her shoulder in order to see her old comrades having risen to join the enemy and now intend to drag her along with them._  
_The dirt she got knocked down towards pushes into her mouth and even the earthy taste is corrupted by a metallic and stinging sensation. They are everywhere and she cannot escape it. She is trapped and forever will be._

_Just as the pain increases by the second, she hears a voice, a very familiar one which she constantly hopes to never hear again, but it is there as a punishing reminder nonetheless._

_“Foolish child. Would you really choose them over your own family?!”_  
  


* * *

  
Rivaryn awakens into a shaking frenzy. She immediately takes a deep breath, as if she’s just spent minutes underwater and receives her first bit of air again. Her whole body is shivering intensely and she feels how she’s sweating profusely. It is dark where she’s lying, meaning it’s still night out on the savannah.  
Despite her wishes, the images won’t leave her mind, nor will the emotions she tried to fight against and so her hands dig down into the nearby earth, ripping up some of the grass and tearing at the soil. She finally realizes that she is no longer on that hellish field and there are no undeads in her vicinity. It matters, but doesn’t help.

The uncomfortable sensation wriggles itself up her spine and she eventually throws the thin sheets away and gets up into a standing position, immediately starting to walk. This tend to happen every now and then, and she needs to clear her mind.

What she doesn’t realize is that Thariss also awakened when she did and even if Riv tries to be quiet when she curses in Thalassian, it can still be heard. Well, Thariss doesn’t know for sure that’s what she’s doing, but by the tone, it’s easy to guess.  
“Riv, you…you okay?”

She twitches in surprise, momentarily having forgotten that she is with someone else out here, and glances over her shoulder. She meets Thariss eyes for just a second, before turning away again.  
“…no.”

Her voice is just slightly above a whisper and it comes out more shaky and weak than she would have preferred. Riv may not have wished for it, but it instils Thariss with sympathy.  
Instead of instantly pushing more questions, she decides to wait a while for Riv to get her own bearings. This isn’t the first time Thariss has seen this. It’s been two weeks since the last time, although that last one was not as intense as this. It merely had Riv shaking and then crying for a while. Whatever happened now surely is far worse. Thariss is actually a bit surprised, but the blood elf never seems to scream when it happens. Except for the gasps, she is usually rather quiet.

Several minutes go by as Riv wanders aimlessly around the area, never too far away from the camp but enough to get some distance. Eventually, she does return and Thariss is sitting on her own sleeping arrangement, waiting for the hunter. They haven’t spoken of this yet and the expression on Riv appears to say that she doesn’t wish to do so either, but that it may be necessary.  
“Sorry, I…I just-“

“Don’t apologize. There is no need for you to feel sorry for this.”

Riv doesn’t meet her gaze, but she does feel somewhat thankful to hear it said anyway. She moves to sit down on her own sheets once more. At that time, Razz shifts himself as well to lie his head down next to her and Riv places her hand along his scales, appreciating the concern.  
“It’s just…hard, every time.”

Thariss nods thoughtfully and folds her arms.  
“It was about the events in Quel’thalas, wasn’t it?”

Riv swallows, feeling some resistance but she continues.  
“Yes. I’ve had them for years now.”

“As bad as this one?”

“When I was still in Eversong, it was constantly like this. In fact, back then, I used to get flashbacks even while I was awake. It was…grueling.”

Thariss can imagine that it is. She has been affected by some of her experiences as well in the past, but can’t remember it being this bad. Then again, she can’t imagine what it must’ve felt like with the Scourge taking Riv’s home apart.  
“But it’s better now?”

Riv shuts her eyes, taking in a deep breath and slowly lets it out seconds later.  
“Regarding the flashbacks, yeah. Because these surroundings are so unfamiliar, I don’t get anything like that anymore. There is nothing here to…trigger memories.”  
She opens them once more, peering down distantly at the ground.  
“The nightmares, though…they just won’t leave me alone.”

Thariss nods once more, wanting to reach out but stays where she is.  
“I uh, I’ve heard of similar symptoms like this among my people too. Some people get wrapped up in the trauma they’ve experienced so much that it affects their lives. This was especially the case after the Great War and other major conflicts.  
I guess everyone deals with these sorts of events differently but, some of ours used to take certain herbs and plants that helps to soothe the mind. Usually before they sleep, but sometimes when they’re awake and they get a returning memory.”

She sees how Riv grimaces in response.  
“I know what you’re talking about and I’ve tried such methods before. You’re right, there are certain mixtures which helps to dampen these events.”

“Did they work?”

She shrugs briefly.  
“I guess so, but I…I’m not comfortable with it. I already take enough substances with the elixirs against the addiction. I don’t want to get dependent on too much in my life.”

Thariss tilts her head slightly, seeing the point but also the problems.  
“Even if it helps?”

“Yes. If my entire life depends on whether I can take all kinds of complicated elixirs, herbs and potions, I feel as if I weakening myself somehow. I need to endure it.”

Riv sounds frustrated, although it’s hard to determine the exact reason. Part of it is probably with herself, but it can be just as much with what she was forced to go through. Or perhaps both. The world isn’t a kind place.  
“Endurance is a positive trait to have but, we can’t deny who we are, Riv. No one will blame you for what you’ve suffered and sometimes we just need something that can help us go through all the hardship.”

She starts to look somewhat more annoyed and shakes her head.  
“You don’t understand. I don’t want it to be this way. It feels like I’ll become feeble and useless. I’ve seen what happens to those that can’t handle these memories and I…don’t wish to become like them.”

“No, I do understand. I know what it feels like when things seem hopeless and not wanting to give up. But it isn’t giving in just by finding some way to remove the past from your current life.”

Riv raises her eyes to lock with Thariss’ for a few seconds, before slumping her shoulders and sighing.  
“What you’re saying is reasonable but, it is just not the way I want to deal with it. At least not yet. There must be a better way.”

“It may just force you to relive your horrors again, though. I don’t know what it is that you’ve seen but, it looked pretty bad to me.”

She raises one of her hands to gently rub at her other arm. Some of the shaking is still there but it’s slowly subsiding.  
“Yeah. Maybe they’ll just eventually go away. At least, that’s what I hope.”

Thariss feels for her and it’s not bad that she still has some hope at least. Despite the fact that she’s trying to convince Riv that taking substances like this shouldn’t be seen as a weakness, she knows that she’d feel the same way. Neither of them wants to let anything take them down.  
Then again, who says that there is no other way to tackle it?  
“Before you met me, you…hadn’t been around a lot of people, right?”

Riv glances up, searching Thariss for the intent of the question.  
“Not really, no. Drelt and a few traders, but that’s it. Why?”

“What about back in Eversong?”

Riv thinks back to those times, which are starting to feel more and more distant. That is probably a good sign too.  
“I spent most of my time in solitude there as well. Some tried to approach me but…”

She doesn’t continue, but Thariss sees her point.  
“Well, I was just thinking of another way which might be of some kind of help.  
If you haven’t been close to anyone for a while, perhaps it’d help to sleep with someone?”

That’s not quite what Riv had expected and she widens her eyes.  
“Uhm…what? Are you serious?”

Too many stray thoughts through her mind, obviously. Thariss quickly shakes her head.  
“…no wait, that’s not what I meant! I…I mean, literally sleeping next to someone. No sex.”

She arches her brow and peers down on the distance between their beds. It’s not all too close but it’s not like they’re on the opposite ends of the field either.  
“Isn’t that what we’ve been doing?”

“Maybe, but there’s a few meters in between us. With that, I don’t think you’ve gotten the chance to truly experience the safety and warmth of being with another.”  
Thariss glances at the raptor which Riv is still patting.  
“…well, I guess with Razz but, other people.”

The idea isn’t completely implausible, and it is true that Riv has tried to separate herself from most kinds of physical contact for a long time.  
“I suppose I haven’t tried that, no. It is doubtful whether that would actually make any difference, however.”

“True, but if you’re still trying to find some way to cope with the nightmares, perhaps it’s at least worth an attempt?”

On top of the fact that she is uncertain of such contact, she is also don’t know how she feels regarding them taking steps to further their…relationship or whatever they should call it. Is she ready for it?  
“You may have a point, but we can’t know right away if it will have an effect.”

Well, not like Thariss would mind resting right next to Riv for weeks to see if it does anything for her. She smiles gently at the thought of it.  
“Then we’ll just have to wait and see. I can move my bed right now, if you want me to.”

At first, she considers declining that offer but then again, what does she really have to lose?  
“Very well, just…be careful, please.”  
It doesn’t take long for Thariss to grab the furs she sleeps on and place them right alongside those belonging to Riv. Almost at all times of the day so far, they’ve tried not to get all too close. This is breaking a lot of boundaries, but the blood elf isn’t freaking out just yet.  
She tries to lie down and turns her back on Thariss while still keeping a hand on Razz’s scales.  
“You don’t move all too much in your sleep, do you?”

“Uh, not any more than most, I think.”

“Just don’t want you…doing things.”

Thariss smiles wryly and strokes her sheets up over her legs. Any more than that would make it far too warm. The bugs are something she can handle.  
“Don’t worry, even my subconscious knows how to give some space.”

“Let’s hope that subconscious doesn’t snore too.”

She chuckles gently and tilts her head. It’s likely that she’ll be gazing at her beautiful companion a while longer.  
“Sleep well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I will admit that I'd want to have my characters as champions in Legion. It'd be nice to see Rivaryn and Thariss together. Although, Riv probably wouldn't enjoy doing random tasks for Thariss._


	11. Earth's bounty

In their search for more work, Rivaryn and Thariss has decided to travel further south along the road that leads past the Crossroads, as well as past the mountainous entrance to the tauren land of Mulgore. While they’ve been mounted most of the time, it is still sort of Thariss who leads the way. She knows these lands somewhat better still, despite the fact that the Horde has expanded their settlements in the region compared to when she was last here. 

It’s midday when Thariss suddenly changes course, taking a route towards the west and a large group of hills very close to the mountain range which separates Mulgore and the Barrens.  
They’ve spoken during the few days it’s taken to ride here, but Riv hasn’t actually thought about questioning her friend further about where they’re actually headed and now when she sees a trail of smoke in the area, she realizes that she knows very little of where they are.  
“So uh, you had contacts here or something?” 

While the night elf is clearly taller, Razz’s height helps bring Riv up somewhat above her, meaning Thariss actually has to look up a bit while turning to her companion.  
“Mhm. Or well, I guess you can say that I have a friend here, but we haven’t seen each other for a while.” 

Riv glances at her curiously.  
“A friend? With the tauren, I assume.”

“Yeah, we used to travel together every now and then, whenever I came into this area. We scoured several places for work; usually Stonetalon, Mulgore or that marsh to the east, but sometimes down to Thousand Needles and Tanaris in the south.”

“How long ago was this?”

Thariss strokes her hand under her chin in thought.  
“Hmm, I think we last saw each other a few years before the Legion’s invasion.”

“So, a decade?”

“That sounds about right, I guess. Although, like I said, it was every now and then, so it began earlier than that.”

“And this person was your...previous partner then?”

Thariss moves her hand down to scratch at her neck, smiling wistfully.  
“I suppose you can say that. Sometimes, she was the one paying me though and other times we did each other favors. It was a little bit more than just combat partners.”

Riv joins her with a similar expression and nods.  
“I look forward to meeting her then.” 

They continue their ride towards the hills, keeping their eyes open for any surprises. Usually, their senses would be pretty helpful against anything that awaits them out here, but unfortunately, it appears that others know the terrain better.  
Just as they reach an area in between some of the hills, they hear a deep voice speaking up and several figures appearing from the top of them.  
“Stop where you are, intruders!”

Both Riv and Thariss quickly grab at the reins to their respective mount and halts them as best they can. When raising their sights, they spot several menacing individuals, holding spears, axes and bows aimed in their way – tauren. Most of them are dressed in something lighter, either cloth or leather, but a few have chainmail or even plate as well.  
“…this doesn’t look good.” 

A large male tauren with a spear in his hands glare down at them, holding his weapon ready just in case. It appears he knows Common rather well.  
“Alliance members are not welcome into our lands without specific permission. Identify yourselves.”

Thariss smirks at that comment and folds her arms.  
“Well, lucky me that I’m not Alliance then, huh? And the lady next to me is a blood elf. You should know that they’re with the same group as your people.” 

Riv sighs and shakes her head. It appears her companion is ready to give some lip in any situation.  
“Thariss…” 

The tauren doesn’t take kindly to this however, gripping his weapon tighter.  
“I do not enjoy attitudes such as yours, kaldorei. You are encroaching on our lands and if you do not leave right away, we shall make you do so with force.” 

She raises her arms, hoping that it displays her disarming manner.  
“Whoa hey, calm down, friend. Not looking for a fight. I want to speak with your Chieftain, or rather your Chieftain’s daughter.” 

He peers at her suspiciously still but there is also some confusion in his gaze.  
“Daughter? Our Chieftain does not have a daughter.”

This doesn’t sound right. Has something changed since she was last here?  
“Wait, are you joking? This is the Ragebender tribe, is it not?”

“It is but-“

Before he manages to continue, they hear a loud, determined and feminine voice further back as someone else joins the conversation.  
“Palsho, what’s going on here? Who is it that has come?”  
Some of the other tauren stand aside to reveal a strong and tall female of their kind, dressed in a mixture of chainmail and leather. Along the edges of the cuffs, shoulderpads and boots, she has lines of fur from animals. Both the chest piece and the leggings appear to also have a variety of bones and feathers as ornaments. On her back, they see two large and colorful wooden poles, and she holds a two-handed axe in her hands. Her own fur is mostly black but with a few light brown spots here and there. Her white horns, which are also fairly large for a woman, are pointed forward.  
She peers down at the two elves, blinks a few times and then smiles.  
“Hah! Well well, finally came back down south, eh?” 

Thariss breaks out into a large grin and gives her a crisp salute, but in a somewhat joking manner.  
“Seqacha! There you are. This guy confused me for a moment, said you weren’t around.” 

The other tauren, Palsho, peers at Seqacha with an uncertain gaze.  
“Chieftain, you know these two?”

Once more, the night elf looks a bit surprised.  
“Whoa. Chieftain?”

Seqa smiles at her, but glances at Palsho.  
“You probably aren’t old enough to remember her, but this is a friend of mine, Thariss Dusksong. She’s a mercenary.”  
Her eyes then shift towards Riv.  
“I do not know the other elf, however.” 

For now, Riv doesn’t say anything and lets Thariss handle the conversation.  
“I can explain all of this if we can have a little chat. Are we allowed to come in?”

“Oh, of course.”  
She focuses on her warriors, but speaks to them in Taur-ahe, which is a language that Thariss actually knows after her substantial dealings with tauren.  
“Stand down, Braves! Thariss and her companion are friends of our tribe and they will be allowed entry.”  
Seqa then motions for the elven duo to follow, as her warriors lower their weapons. 

Finally, they can continue up the road, moving in among the hills until they arrive at a village. It’s location is almost hidden in the area, except for the smoking fires which currently burns close to the center. The landscape provides a sort of natural barrier for it, which allows the denizens to focus their defenses upon the few gaps that work as openings.  
Riv has seen the Crossroads but even that one appears more as a union of orcish and tauren design. This one however, is shaped only by the latter. Most of the buildings are huts, built from animal hides and wood, colored with different symbols and patterns. There are also a lot more wooden poles in the area, especially the huge one in the middle with a large carved head at the top, that appears to be shaped as a kodo. The only non-tauren creation is the red and black Horde banner placed at the front entrance. 

Except for the dozen or so kodo stationed at the southern end, there seems to live at least a few hundred people here, as they can see all sorts of tauren gathered in various visible areas of the village, conversing, training, playing and working. Many of them throw glances at the two elves as they walk inside with their mounts. None of them seem particularly hostile however, which is probably in part because of their entrance together with Seqacha. There are a handful of them who do give Thariss a short wave, which she returns with a smile.  
Riv finds herself somewhat fascinated by a few young tauren who eyes them even more curiously. Seeing as how they’re smaller even than the blood elf, they must be very young indeed. 

They’re eventually taken to one of the larger huts at the far side of the village, which to Riv feels somewhat like the location of a town hall, but must be the Chieftain’s home. Seqa finally decides to speak to them again when they’re here, although she starts by embracing Thariss.  
“It’s good to see you again, old friend.” 

Thariss wasn’t ready for this kind of greeting but she chuckles and returns the gesture.  
“You too. Wasn’t quite how I imagined it would be when I come back but, the village looks intact at least.”  
Riv finds the hug both amusing and heartwarming. It’s rare that she gets to see someone even taller than Thariss standing so very close. 

Seqa nods and as they walk inside the hut, she places her axe down upon a nearby table. Except for some furs on the floor, smaller totem poles and a few boxes, there isn’t much in here. It is definitely a home but, she seems to live a lot more sparsely than what Riv is used to from both Silvermoon City and Ratchet.  
“Aye, there were no demon attacks here. Our tribe did join up with Bloodhoof and many others to aid the efforts against the Legion, however.” 

Thariss folds her arms, looking distant.  
“So, your father…was taken by the Legion?”

With a grim gaze of her own, she inclines her head briefly.  
“He was. He fought bravely for a long time, but was surrounded by too many of those monsters. When we reached him, it was already too late.”

“My condolences. He was a good warrior and Chieftain.”

Seqa sighs deeply, although she attempts to harden herself, perhaps from old grief.  
“He was, but he shall not be forgotten. I took up Ragetorn from where he had fallen and led our tribe into several victories against the Legion. We have rebuilt for the last several years and we shall continue to do so.” 

When saying the name, Riv notices how the Chieftain gently pats the axe lying on the table. Most of the main part of the weapon is made of some strong metal, with very sharp edges on each side. Beneath that is a long sturdy wooden haft with several symbols inscribed into it. The flat side of the blade has ornaments shaped into what looks like fire. With her own affinity for magic, she can see that there is an aura around this weapon. Probably enchanted then.  
Thariss either knows this or doesn’t care much for it, and merely nods at Seqa.  
“I’m sure he would be proud of you and the tribe will live on just as well with you in charge.”

“Heh, let’s hope so, for I am certain we shall face much hardship yet.”

The night elf hesitates, not entirely having decided if she wants to speak of her own losses but eventually relents.  
“I…I lost my mother during the invasion as well. Much like with your father, she was…overwhelmed. She and two squads of Sentinels held back demons in order for a village to evacuate but…they did not make it back.” 

Seqa sees the pain in her friend’s eyes and walks forward to place a hand on Thariss’ shoulder.  
“Then you have my condolences as well, my friend. The invasion was cruel to all of us.” 

“Yeah. She…she certainly deserved better.” 

“Very true, from the stories I’ve heard of her. But do not lose heart, for I sense there is much still that we shall have to face. I believe that the world isn’t very stable right now and I have a feeling that war will soon come again. Your mother would’ve wanted you to remain strong as always, I’m sure. Hers and my father’s spirits are watching over us now, and they shall guide us into victory.” 

Her words do at least something to bring Thariss out from the gloomy mood and she regains a smile.  
“You’re probably right. Thank you, ‘Chieftain’. Damn, it’s gonna be weird to start calling you that.”

Seqa chuckles shortly and shakes her head.  
“I think Seqa still works for you.”  
Thariss grins slightly at her, while she shifts her gaze towards the shorter elf again. She eyes Riv with interest before she crosses her arms.  
“So then, who is this? Your new mate?” 

It is asked a lot blunter than Riv had expected and without meaning to, her cheeks immediately begin to redden.  
“W-what? What…g-gave you that idea?! We…we aren’t-”

While Riv stammers, Thariss chuckles as she finds the idea both amusing and very appealing.  
“Not quite. This is my new partner, Rivaryn Silvershroud. She’s a hunter.  
Riv, this is Seqacha, Chieftain of the Ragebender tribe.”

Seqa doesn’t quite understand the amusing part of what she said, but she shrugs and taps her own chest with a closed fist in salute.  
“Ish-Ne-Alo Por-Ah, Rivaryn. I wouldn’t have expected Thariss to take another partner. It’s been a while.”

She doesn’t know if it is a custom but Riv calms herself, smiles and tries to respond in kind.  
“Dur'al belore mal shera, Chieftain. It is a pleasure to meet you. I can’t say that our partnership was well-planned but, it has certainly gone well so far.”

The tauren smirks and glances at Thariss.  
“Did you run into her during a fight or something? I remember a similar meeting between us.” 

Thariss clears her throat.  
“Well uh, in a way, I suppose.”

Riv shakes her head briefly, thinking that they should tell the full story later.  
“You’ve known Thariss for a while, from what she tells me?”

“Oh yes, a few decades now, I believe. Although, for her it was probably just a short time ago, seeing how long her kind lives.  
I was rather young at the time of our first meeting and she helped out in a tough fight against a large group of quilboars.”

“ _Helped?_ I think you mean that I saved your ass.”

Seqa snorts and pushes her shoulder playfully.  
“Don’t take too much credit for that fight. I held my own just as well!”

“It was only you and one guy left against a dozen. Pretty sure you would’ve been goners if I hadn’t arrived.” 

The Chieftain faces Riv again.  
“So, she’s still just as eager to boast, huh?”

Riv folds her arms and smirks.  
“All the time.” 

Thariss sighs and snaps her fingers.  
“Hey, let’s not talk about me like I’m not here.  
Seqa, I saw the banners out by the front. Has your tribe joined the Horde as well?”

Seqa looks more serious again and inclines her head.  
“Aye, of course. We are one of several tribes joined under the leadership of High Chieftain Cairne Bloodhoof. I swore fealty to him after the invasion, just like my father had in the past and he initiated us into the Horde.”

“I see. What do you think of that then? No complaints?”

She shrugs, not looking particularly disturbed.  
“Not really. The orcs and trolls are proud peoples and interesting to interact with. We have had no problems with them and it has even helped to bring in some trade for us from time to time.”

“And the forsaken?”

Seqa frowns slightly, glancing away a bit.  
“I…can’t say much about them as of yet. I understand that the Warchief made the decision out of necessity and I respect it. None have come to our village and I have only met a few of them at the Crossroads. We are allies though and that is good enough for me.”  
She gives Riv a gaze too.  
“As for your people, you are the first I’ve actually spoken to. Seen a few at Ratchet and I hear there are some in Orgrimmar, but I haven’t been there for a year or so.”

Riv looks somewhat uncomfortable as well, recalling her trip here and when last she saw others of her kind.  
“Mm, well, I’m not…affiliated much with my people anymore. I haven’t been in Quel’thalas for many months and I never officially joined the Horde.”

This makes the Chieftain appear curious.  
“I suppose that makes sense why you chose to go with Thariss then.”

“Sort of, yes.” 

When understanding that it’s best to change the subject again, Thariss gazes around the hut.  
“Where’s your son and husband, by the way? Are they not around?”

Seqa shakes her head. She hasn’t invited them to sit just yet, as she has something else in mind.  
“My husband is out on a scouting mission right now, while Tork is…well, he has grown up since you last saw him.”

Thariss tilts her head, thinking back to when she saw them together.  
“Ah, I guess it’s been a few years, yeah. He’s no longer that little boy, I suppose.” 

“He certainly isn’t! All grown up and off on his own adventures. He’s a trained shaman now and from his letters and what others have told me, he’s pretty good at it too.”

Riv smiles once more, having heard about shamans mostly from Thariss. Apparently they’re not all too different from druids, but another kind of focus.  
“You must be proud.”

“Damn right I am! He’s going to be a fine defender of the Horde one day, I’m certain.”

This seems to imply that she believes Tork still has some way to go, but neither of them comment further. Thariss feels kind of amused when comparing Tork’s current situation with Seqa’s old one.  
“So, it’s your turn to stay back and defend the homelands now, eh?”

Seqa snorts and shrugs.  
“For the time being, yes, but if the High Chieftain or the Warchief needs me, you can bet on that I’ll step up to the challenge. We are members of the Horde and I won’t shirk our duty. We all need each other here, as the threats increases.”  
She then moves to the side, looking for a certain box hidden under a table and lifts it up. It clatters with the sound of coins.  
“It is actually fortunate that you are both here. I hadn’t considered the possibility before but, is there any chance that your services are available right now?”

Riv and Thariss shares a look with one another, realizing that they didn’t even need to make the request they had waited with.  
“Actually uh, that’s why we’re here. I took Riv this way, thinking you might have some kind of job when it’s running dry of the good ones up north.” 

This pleases the Chieftain and she opens the box, taking two small bags and tosses one at each.  
“Then consider yourselves hired. You remember the centaur clans to the east? Well, they think that messing with the Ragebenders is a good idea, now that we’re getting more resources this way. My plan is to make them realize that we are not prey.” 

Thariss grins and Riv nods sharply.  
“Sounds like a whole lot of fun. We’re in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _That random Thalassian from Rivaryn was just something I made up. I couldn't find any kind of well-wishing sentence for what I wanted. I was looking for something similar to "May the sun shine upon you", as I figure that's something that high/blood elves would care about (especially the word "shine") but there's nothing. So I just made it up myself from some of the in-game Thalassian words._
> 
> _Seqacha will appear again in some later part of Riv and Thariss' travels. She's sort of a character of secondary importance._   
>  _Not sure if her age is unclear here, but I imagine that Seqacha is around 50-60, which I think is middle-aged for a tauren._


	12. Stagnant strides

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Well, this is gonna be awkward. I have no idea how to write in a..."sexy" way. That said, please suffer through this embarrassing tense mess._

Riding in the Barrens can be quite a tiring event. Perhaps not so much for the riders, but definitely for the mounts. The area is almost constantly warm, the winds are irregular and there aren’t all too many sources of water. Naturally, Rivaryn and Thariss take occasional breaks in order to allow their pets some time to breathe and drink, but some places on the savannah tend to be better than others.  
This day, they’ve arrived at one such location. The locals call it “the stagnant oasis” and while the exterior looks pleasant enough, they are well aware that danger lurks not too far away. Centaur clans have encampments nearby and the occasional predator is driven here by thirst. That said, a quick survey reveals no immediate threats, as it seems no more than a few kodos have chosen to stop and drink, and even they are on the opposite side from the elves. 

Thariss finds these news satisfactory and as she’s often in charge of threat assessment, she allows them to approach the pool of water. When they dismount, Razz and Ilca leans down to have their fill. The two predators don’t always get along and they sometimes fight over prey that their elven companion’s help them pursue, but when it comes to survival in this manner with such an abundance of water, there is no need to argue. 

In the meantime, the elves remove some of the gear from the beasts and plants it on the ground to let them all get a bit of rest. Riv lifts off her own backpack and begins looking for some food that they can give them. It’s nothing more than a snack for now, as she believes it’ll be possible to go for a hunt later on.  
Thariss has her attention on something different however, as she glances out over the oasis. She thinks to herself, wondering if the sun is worse than usually today or if she’s simply imagining it. Enjoying it at all is pretty rare for her but perhaps because of the opportune location, her body urges for something colder. 

“Hey, you wanna go for a swim?”

With a few pieces of dried meat in her hands, Riv peers up and blinks confusedly. Her gaze wanders over towards the oasis and then back to Thariss.  
“…what, now?”

Thariss places a hand at her hip and her lips curl up into a slight smirk.  
“Well, I dunno about you but, I’m drenched in sweat, the heat is worse today than usually and before us is a beautiful and sparkling pool of water. We could wait until nighttime, if you prefer, but I’d rather do it now.” 

While Riv would never claim to be more used heat than Thariss, it is true that she has been able to deal with it somewhat better. She believes this may be because of her affinity for sunlight as opposed to the darkness that kaldorei prefer, but she will freely admit that the days when her addiction kicks in makes it a whole lot worse.  
She hadn’t really thought much of it, but the prospect of cooling down in this oasis is very tempting.  
“I…can see your point but, what about the centaurs?”

Thariss eyes wander over towards the north and west, where they know for sure that the encampments are placed. It is possible to see the contours of those creations even from this range.  
“Have you spotted any? Looks like they’re not around right now.”

It is a very inviting proposition but other thoughts enter Riv’s mind. Out here on the savannah, it can often go a few days where they don’t get to bathe and the sweat and dirt builds up. Whenever they find a small settlement with an inn, they have so far tended to spend the extra silver for a tub or water hole to wash themselves and in those situations, they almost always do so separately.  
Because of the danger out here, swimming in this oasis or the other similar area to the west, have not yet happened. Doing so now though, would unfortunately remove the privacy which Riv has previously expected.  
“No, I…I can’t see any either. But they might, you know, be waiting somewhere. Or maybe they’ll overhear us.”

Thariss looks amused at the suggestion and gradually wanders closer to the edge.  
“Pft, c’mon, do you intend to scream or something? Don’t think they’re gonna hear every little splash of water.”

The amount of excuses is now being reduced to nothing more than embarrassment. She doesn’t wish to admit feeling that way, however.  
“Maybe not, but we can’t be sure. Wouldn’t you uh, prefer waiting until we reach the Crossroads? Shouldn’t be more than a day.”

“Do you actually wanna waste coins when we got a free swim right here and now? Don’t be silly.”

Suddenly, without warning, Thariss begins to remove what armor she’s wearing and then proceeds to take off her shirt as well. At the sight, Riv immediately grows flustered.  
“W-what are you doing?”

There is nothing beneath the top, meaning Riv gets a full view of the kaldorei’s muscled back and the slightest of hints from her chest. Thariss glances over her shoulder with a wry smile.  
“What does it look like? Not expecting me to go swimming in my clothes, are you?”

“N-no, but-“  
She quickly loses whatever words were about to leave her mouth as Thariss removes her lower gear as well. That includes her cloth leggings, revealing the firm and toned visage of her rear. Riv had been given short glances of it previously, though it had always been from a distance and not quite intended. Right here and now however, it is impossible not to absorb all of it and despite trying her best not to stare, she’s momentarily transfixed. In fact, Thariss seems to linger for a time, simply to tempt her.  
It requires a lot of willpower but Riv eventually manages to tear her eyes away, down towards the ground. She raises her hand to cover her cheeks.  
She used to have some tact and knew when to stop ogling to not get noticed. It wasn’t perfect, but usually it went well. This was just sloppy though. Surely Thariss must’ve seen her? 

While she’s wallowing in her perceived lecherous behavior, a splash can be heard from the water, distracting her. Thariss has jumped into the oasis and goes under the surface for a short time, swimming further out. It’s not a huge area, but enough for one to stretch a bit without getting into trouble.  
Riv sits and waits along with the beasts who also gazes up. It takes a few seconds, but Thariss finally gets back up, pushing herself above the water again and takes a deep and satisfied breath. Her chest, which is exposed to the sin’dorei now as well, heaves somewhat and water runs down over her face and shoulders. She shakes her head as to get some of the liquid out of her hair and then grins.  
“Not gonna join me? You’re missing out here, Riv. The water feels amazing and it’s just the right temperature.”

Moments passes by in silence as Riv simply stares at her. She’s not even sure whether she’s trying to find her words or letting herself take in the sight. It is very likely quite awkward however but thankfully, Thariss is used to that by now.  
“I uh…wouldn’t you prefer that I wait until you’re done?”

Thariss raises hands up to her hair, pulling it back as to not get the strands into her eyes.  
“What? Why would I want that? You don’t think there’s room enough for both of us?”

Her arms spread to indicate the area around them, although it’s not exactly space which is the concern.  
“Of course there is but, erm, maybe it’s best if we just take turns to watch each other while-“  
She then catches herself and shakes her head.  
“No! I mean, _watch out_ for each other.”

A sly grin spreads over Thariss expression and she swims around slowly, looking far too smug.  
“You’d prefer to just sit back and watch me, huh? Well, not gonna stop you from doing that but-“

“I meant watch out, dammit!”

Her blushing and embarrassment does nothing more than amuse Thariss and the night elf chuckles gently.  
“Sure you did. C’mon now, shorty, we don’t need a lookout. Give yourself a chance to relax and join me.”

Swimming in the nude with someone she feels attracted to isn’t exactly what Riv would define as ‘relaxing’. Then again, what does she actually have to lose? The tension between them has been potent for weeks now. The problem has been to take the first step.  
She bites her lip while hesitating until she finally decides to just throw her insecurity somewhere else for now.  
“Just…give me a sec.”

Thariss stops, almost in astonishment, as she was confident in her belief that the teasing wouldn’t lead anywhere. Persuading the hunter to take her offers hadn’t gone very well up until now, even though she has continued to make them.  
She sees how Riv rises from her position and gradually opens up the bindings which holds her leather gear together and lets them drop to the ground. The blood elf is usually way more careful to cover herself up, even if Thariss very much feels there is no need to. She is a beautiful sight to behold, especially in the contrast between their appearances.  
The almost pink complexion is rather different from Thariss’ own pale blue skin, and she is far more slender and soft than how most would describe the warrior. Riv is also at least a foot shorter, even though she’s somewhat above average for her kind. 

In comparison to Thariss, Riv does wear underwear however, in dark green. She’s seen them before, but not this close. Well…not this close with Riv actually wearing them, that is. Best not to tell her about that, though.  
After getting this far the hunter hesitates however, not really knowing if she wishes to get in without them. Realizing that she doesn’t want them getting too wet, she turns around to remove them. This gives Thariss no reason to complain as she receives a good view of Riv’s generous backside.  
It’s not long until her bra leaves her body as well, but Thariss is somewhat delighted to see how Riv grabs the band around her hair and shakes it out. In comparison to the kaldorei, the actual length of Riv’s hair reaches down to the upper part of her back. Except for during nighttime, Riv almost constantly keeps it in a ponytail. 

When facing the water once more, Riv has raised a hand to cover her breasts and holds it there until she reaches the water. Some modesty is still expected, so Thariss doesn’t prod her about it.  
The water eventually reaches past her hips and Riv emits a short gasp in reaction to the temperature, but her body quickly adapts and she joins Thariss in enjoying a short swim to cool down. 

A couple of tentative minutes passes by, where they let silence take charge as they decide how they should proceed. At this point, they’ve both realized that this is more than just a chance to swim. Thariss has been rather open with her intentions in the past, and it’s no different now. This is just the first time that Riv has actually accepted an offer.  
“You look good, by the way. With your hair down, I mean.”

They’re both keeping themselves above the surface but has stopped at locations nearby each other. Riv smiles somewhat shyly at the compliment.  
“You think so? I usually feel it just gets in the way.”

“Well, maybe it does but, doesn’t take away from the fact how pretty it looks.” 

“Tsk, are you going to ask me to keep it this way from now on?”

“Would you care if I did?”

She turns around and swims the other way, covering up another smile.  
“Maybe.”  
She senses how Thariss follows and they continue further out into the depths.  
“Have I told you that your hair looks very nice too?”

“Nope, you haven’t. I don’t tend to it as much as you do, though.”

They continue along a short route which separates them somewhat from their mounts, but Ilca and Razz still watch them, just in case. Riv shifts around again and even as they’re both in the water, she has to peer up in other to lock their eyes together.  
“That’s not true. I know that you are very particular about its length and which way it should tilt in order to frame your features better.”

Thariss arches a brow in surprise. She really does notice details, huh?  
“Keeping a close eye on me, are you?”

“I’m…very observant.” 

With a grin, she narrows the distance between them.  
“Not doubting that, but I get the sense there’s more to it. You wanna tell me what other parts of me you tend to observe?”

Another blush and Riv opens her mouth to speak but then reverses and bites at her lip instead. She intends to just lower her eyes, but they get to wandering across the view right in front of her. How can she not, when Thariss is so close?  
She finds no answers and suddenly turns back around, continuing her swim but altering the course towards the shore again. The waters have suddenly gotten a whole lot warmer, and she needs to find somewhere else to calm herself.  
This time though, there is no room for escaping. When she’s reached the shallower parts of the oasis, she gasps in surprise when she feels how a strong grip envelopes her wrist and pulls her backwards. She stumbles and loses her balance, tumbling down into the water again. It’s not deep enough for her head to fall underwater, but most of her body is still surrounded by it.  
In this position, Thariss descends and plants one hand at each side of Riv, trapping her between them and pushes her body down on top of the hunter’s. At the same time, Thariss herself has managed to get in between Riv’s legs and they part somewhat in reaction. 

They’re definitely stepping on the border now, and that seems to have been Thariss intent too. The question is, do they want to completely pass it?  
Riv leans against the sloping bottom, feeling sand touching her back, while Thariss skin is connected to the front. Without thinking too much, her hands begin to travel and touches the sides of the woman above her. She’d be lying if she said she hasn’t thought, or even dreamed of this kind of situation. Perhaps not this exact location but that hardly matters.  
The skin on the night elf is smoother to the touch than expected but there is firmness as well. She gets a sense of the muscles beneath and a couple of small scars in this specific area. She’s got a lot of those. It’s almost intoxicating how pleasant it feels and she battles against the temptation to squeeze.

Their chests heave in union while their eyes are locked together. There’s no more than a few inches between their lips and Thariss feels a virtually unyielding urge to bite into them.  
Riv’s body is just as soft as she would’ve anticipated. Slender curves with a layer of a toned build which displays a focus upon agility rather than pure strength. The attraction for the hunter is on her mind for an annoying amount of time during the day and now having her like this is almost unbearable.  
It may have been deliberate but it’s agonizingly pleasant to have Riv’s breasts pressed against her own. They collide with each new breath, causing a friction that eats at her.  
She doesn’t know if Riv intends to tease her but the way how the blood elf’s feet just barely strokes against her thighs is enough to let her mind scream at her to break. 

“If you want me to stop…tell me now.”

Thariss’ tone is husky and slightly above a whisper. Saying that it has a ‘hint’ of desire would be an understatement. Emerald green searches among the silver for a way to retort and Riv opens her mouth to do so. What actually needs to be said, though? To exclaim the obvious?  
“Shut up.”

Courage surges through Riv as she raises her arms and wraps them around the back of Thariss’ neck. Her legs rise to envelop the warrior and then pulls her as close as possible. Their lips crashes together hungrily and the kiss which follows is filled with desperation and formerly suppressed lust.  
As Riv’s hands dig into Thariss hair, she stops holding herself back and lets her hands squeeze into the blood elf’s ass.  
The time for regrets will have to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Yeah, no smut. Sorry. Writing stuff like this is hard enough for me. Not sure I could ever actually go the whole way. Maybe I'll work up the courage someday._   
>  _However, I might do some kind of post-sex scene next time. You know, to see where they wanna take this._


	13. At the cracked border

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I'm not entirely satisfied with this chapter but, I still feel like it needed to be done._

A slow breeze settles in the area, rustling the straws of the grass, the leaves of the palm trees and attempts to do the same to their strands of hair. Unfortunately, because of the mixture of sweat and remnant moisture from the oasis, their separate sets of hairs remain unmoved.  
Thariss lies with her back against the grass, arms spread and stares up into the blue sky. She doesn’t quite know how to interpret the event which just transpired. Well, very enjoyable obviously and something she had craved for an extensive amount of time but, she also starts to wonder about the consequences. 

She turns her head a few degrees to the right side and spots Rivaryn lying there as well, a few feet away. Like Thariss, she is still naked and mostly motionless except for the occasional influx of air. Unlike Thariss however, she’s lying completely on her side with her back towards her partner, making it impossible for the night elf to read her expression. It makes the warrior somewhat uncertain, wondering if it is a sign of regret. She surely hopes it isn’t, because she wouldn’t want things to break apart now. 

“That was…certainly something, huh?” 

The attempt to break the silence isn’t met at first, as Riv merely lies still for several more moments. Thariss feels as if she can hear everything around them at that point; the vibrations of her heartbeats, the distant squawking of birds, the rhythmic galloping of zhevras.  
She gives in eventually however.  
“Yeah.”

The tone is fairly even, so Thariss can’t read much into it. Perhaps she should try another angle. Humor doesn’t always work but, it’s worth a shot here just to help her assess the mood.  
“You know, I think I’m sweatier now than when I jumped into the water.” 

Thankfully, she’s pretty sure a short snicker can be heard from Riv.  
“Well, hope you’re not gonna blame me for that.” 

It brings her spirits right back up, although she remains where she is.  
“Of course I will! I mean, I saw the looks you gave me. Totally tried to tempt and lure me in.” 

Riv snorts and shakes her head.  
“ _I_ tempted _you_? Excuse me, but I’m fairly certain that you started it.” 

“Lies.”

“Who was it that took her clothes off first?”

Thariss begins to smirk, knowing that she can’t win this. Doesn’t mean she has to give up, though.  
“Yeah well, I gave you a chance to stop it, remember?”

“And you’re telling me that you would’ve just accepted that without protest?” 

“Of course I would. Anything for you.” 

Her words silences Riv again, but this time the blood elf shifts her position to face Thariss. Their eyes lock together and Thariss attempts to display as much sincerity as possible. Riv can’t hold it for all too long and she bursts out into a soft bit of laughter, which Thariss joins her in.  
Eventually, they crawl forth and closes the distance between them. Riv raises a hand and places it upon Thariss’, intertwining their fingers. They both squeeze softly, seeing the union between them once more.  
“So, where do we go from here?” 

The question that they’d both been waiting for during the minutes since they returned from their haze of pleasure and where most of the uncertainty rests.  
Thariss’ hand is quite a bit larger than Riv’s and she raises her thumb to stroke at the back of her partner’s.  
“Mm, I…I dunno. There are a lot of paths, I suppose.” 

“I know.”

“In one way, we could just let things be and allow this experience to stand as…well, an alleviation of the tension which had built up between us.”  
She glances at Riv, but the hunter keeps her eyes on their joined hands.  
“Or, we could test our grounds a bit, see if this type of experience could take us even further than we might believe.” 

There are several other kinds of scenarios which she could suggest, but there’s no real need to count them all. Riv knows what is at stake. She interjects, although somewhat hesitantly.  
“What would you say if I claimed that…I may want something more? Something that is longer and far more serious?” 

Those kinds of thoughts are in Thariss mind as well, although she doesn’t quite know whether she’s brave enough to mention them. What does she want herself?  
“Well, it’s…it’s certainly intriguing but, it could also threaten a bunch of things. Like our partnership.”  
And their friendship too, but she doesn’t wish to imply such a notion before she’s certain that she’d classify it as that dangerous.

Riv nods briefly, worry surging into her expression as well.  
“I know and I’m afraid of this. Our friendship has become too important to me. I don’t want to lose that.” 

It is somewhat relieving for her to hear she’s not alone at least.  
“True, but at the same time, if we don’t try at all we may end up regretting it forever instead.”

“You’re right, of course.”  
Riv sighs briefly and shuts her eyes. Her free hand settles itself over her forehead as she rubs it slowly.  
“I haven’t been with anyone for quite a while though. I wonder if I’m really…stable enough to have a relationship.” 

Thariss thinks to question this, to mention that there isn’t anything she needs to worry about but that wouldn’t be very truthful. They’ve been at each other’s side now for a few months, and she doesn’t need to question what plagues Riv’s mind, when she has seen it.  
“Well hey, I wouldn’t exactly call myself the sanest of people either. I don’t think that should prevent either of us from trying, though.”  
She doesn’t yet know if she is ready for it, but she prefers if the option is available at least.

Riv smiles faintly, but shakes her head as well.  
“I guess not. If we both choose that path though, would you really want to? Are you prepared to dedicate yourself to it?”

Probably a question she’ll continue asking herself with whatever choice they make.  
“I think so, yeah. I mean, it’s at least worth the effort of trying. We’ve been working together so closely now for quite a while and shared so much from each other’s lives. More so than I have with a lot of people, anyway. And you haven’t regretted any of that, have you?”

Riv opens her eyes once more and meets Thariss’ gaze.  
“No, I…I haven’t.”  
She doesn’t say it out loud but, it has been quite a soothing experience to reveal so much of her inner doubts to someone else. There are still things which hide and tear at the depths of her heart, however.

“Then I don’t see why we wouldn’t try to go further.”  
Thariss smiles and moves her other hand to Riv’s cheek.  
“I like you, Riv, a lot. And that’s not just me saying that because I think you’re beautiful. You’re far more than that. You’re smart, clever, caring and very interesting. By all these conversations and jobs we’ve done together so far, I’ve learned a lot about both of us and I haven’t felt like turning away from any of it. I’d want to go deeper.  
And who knows, maybe we’ll find some way to…heal each other.”

There’s some hesitation within Riv’s eyes again, even though she too wishes to explore the possibilities.  
“Maybe. The prospect is certainly enticing. It may be worth it to simply see how it goes, however.”  
She sighs once more and shakes her head.  
“There’s just…so much with me that would need to be healed. I’m not sure it’s actually possible.” 

That is nothing new to Thariss. Ever since they left Ashenvale all those weeks ago, she has sensed the problematic nature of Riv’s past. It’s like a festering wound that won’t leave her and while Thariss occasionally tries to poke at it, she’s afraid of what it might do. It might be the only way to get some kind of reaction from it, however.  
“Riv, I hope you know that…if there’s ever anything you want to talk about, I’m here for you. I always am.”

She raises her eyes to peer into the kaldorei’s and somehow, a smile returns to her lips. She shifts her position again, closing the distance enough until she’s right on top of Thariss. Their bodies colliding isn’t as surprising of a sensation this time, but certainly welcoming. As by a natural reaction, Thariss wraps an arm around Riv’s waist, while the hunter digs hands into the white hair. They kiss, far less passionately than previously, but instead with a tender and loving nature. Being this close again while having assessed their feelings for each other makes them comfortable in this position. 

After a few more moments, Riv shuts her eyes once more and rests her head against Thariss’ chest, a sense of security settling into her mind.  
Thariss herself lets her hand stroke down the length of Riv’s back, only briefly nudging against the edges of her rear cheeks. She’s already had ample time to explore this area, but that doesn’t make it any less pleasing to touch now. In fact, she’s glad that she probably will have the chance in the future as well.  
“Did you know that you’ve got very nice hips? Thighs too, actually.”

Riv’s ears twitches slightly in recognition and she begins to smile somewhat wryly.  
“Excuse me?”

“Well, you know, I just…noticed that earlier.” 

Shifting her head around, she rests her chin on top of Thariss’ chest, in order to let their eyes meet.  
“You ‘noticed’ it, huh? Don’t you mean you were mesmerized by my butt?” 

Thariss can’t help but laugh slightly, hoping she wouldn’t give too much away, but it seems to be too late.  
“I didn’t specifically say that!”

“It’s what you meant.” 

“There are other areas of you which are very nice too! Like, your lips, cheeks, hair, eh-“

“Breasts?”

She coughs and peers away, not wanting to see Riv’s smirk.  
“Well, they’re certainly…intriguing.” 

“Mm, I’m sure you ‘noticed’ that earlier as well.”

“I wasn’t staring!”

“Not with your eyes, perhaps, but your hands managed to give most of it away.” 

Thariss chuckles once more, trying to hide its nervous quality. She doesn’t want to admit her somewhat lecherous nature. She tends to stare a lot more than what Riv may be aware of.  
“Sorry, I can’t resist sometimes.”

Riv shrugs, not appearing to be all too bothered.  
“No need to apologize for it. I mean, we had sex and if you hadn’t shown interest in my body, I think I would’ve been afraid that something was wrong with me.”

She shares another gaze with the blood elf, making sure that her hand moves in a more comforting way.  
“Well, if you happen to feel that way right now, then I can assure you that there’s definitely nothing wrong. You are very, very attractive.” 

Her smile turns brighter and while she blushes a bit once more, she doesn’t appear as embarrassed as before.  
“Thank you. As are you.”  
Riv lifts one of her hands to place two fingers across her companion’s lips.  
“I especially love your lips. They’re a lot softer than I thought they’d be and very smooth. You’re a good kisser.”

“Naturally.”

Riv giggles and shakes her head, but continues.  
“Your eyes are lovely as well. They’re closer to silver than white.”

Even though it’s in her name and it might be a bit silly, Thariss knows that silver is among Riv’s favorite colors.  
“I’m glad you like them. Although, I don’t think you should be modest. I know you enjoy other parts as well. Like, I’ve seen you staring at my abs.”

She tries to prevent the blush from intensifying or at least hiding it from Thariss.  
“That’s not-  
…well, maybe a little. Physically strong women can be…very appealing.”

Thariss doesn’t wish to tease her all too much, and instead smiles, stroking the back of her fingers along Riv’s cheek.  
“You’re in luck then. I always let my girlfriends explore as much as they want.” 

Riv glances at her with interest and then pushes herself further up. She doesn’t let it slip but, the height difference is also rather appealing. She stops once their lips are mere inches from one another and her voice is a few degrees lower as well.  
“I suppose you expect the same offer in return?”

“I think that’s fair.”

She tilts her head and nudges her noses together playfully.  
“We’ll see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I have this character page on one of my tumblrs and I've been planning to create a few short bio's for my Warcraft characters, with Riv and Thariss being first of course. Anyway, they're quite different in size. Riv is like 178 cm (5'10"), while Thariss is 220 cm (7'3"). So yeah, they're quite an interesting pair to see._


	14. Sorrow's precipice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Remember how we had fun in the last two chapters? Yeah well, back to drama._   
>  _This chapter includes events which I have alluded to since...well, for most of the story, really._

There’s very little that either Rivaryn or Thariss needs to be able to do their jobs. Food supplies and drinkable water for both themselves and their pets ends up taking the most amount of coins but even then, they can often make do with what they find out in the field. After that, there’s some less necessary expenses such as alcoholic drinks or buying spare parts for Riv’s engineering tools. Because they tend not to waste a lot of their coins however, there’s usually a slight surplus. This has given them an opportunity to focus on something more important which may improve their chances during other tough tasks.

That is why they’ve wandered into a weapon’s shop inside of Ratchet this day, looking for some new weapons. Well, Riv doesn’t have much need for it, but Thariss could certainly use a new sword or possibly a good shield if they happen to stumble upon one. The shop owner, a friendly and somewhat older male jungle troll, help them out by trying to show the kaldorei what blades he has on offer. She is rather picky though, so it takes a bit of time to decide.  
In the meantime, Riv finds herself wandering other parts of the store, looking through what ranged equipment is available. Not that she’d specifically want to buy a new gun but, the Horde has tried to develop their own mechanical weaponry and it’s always useful to see what design choices people use. There may be even be something that she can learn to incorporate in her own rifle.

Unfortunately, what she stumbles on this day is not quite what she had expected, nor what she could’ve possible wanted.  
There’s not just guns inside the store of course, as several people on Kalimdor use bows as well. For the most part, the Horde as well as the kaldorei bows have styles quite different from what she’s used to, which she is rather thankful for. Nothing to trigger memories.  
That is why she is rattled to her core when noticing something very distinct upon one of the walls – the phoenix crest in the middle, the unfurled wings on the side, the blue color and even the small bright sun at the top. It is all too familiar and without even meaning to, images begin flooding through her mind.

The blood, the corpses, the screams, that endless sensation of hopelessness; all of it begins to fill her mind, trying to push her down and tearing her apart. In front of her, she can for a moment see the oncoming river of death filling her view, before it quickly changes and a very familiar set of disapproving eyes peers at her once more. She knew back then what she needed to do and there was no turning back. The choice had been hers but was there ever any choice at all?  
_“Foolish child. Would you really choose them over your own family?!”_

At the other side of the store, Thariss is still being indecisive of which weapon she wants to pick and can’t really make that choice for herself. Perhaps it’s best to ask for a second opinion.  
The troll is obviously an option but, he just seems eager to get one of them sold – or all, if he could really make her spend all that gold.  
While moving to find her beloved however, she’s not quite met with the sight she thought she would be. Standing in front of a wall with bows, they can see the sin’dorei being almost locked in place, her eyes focused upon the weapons and down her cheeks are…tears?  
“Riv?”

The shopkeeper notices it now too and arches a brow.  
“Eh…ya be okay, mon?”

Riv suddenly twitches in surprise, glancing at them as if making sure they are actually there, before quickly catching her breath again. She lifts a hand to her chest and gives the area a look, then raises it further to wipe her tears away. She doesn’t say anything until she turns to stroll out the shop.  
“I…I’m fine.”

Thariss appears just as shocked and it doesn’t fill her with confidence that the blood elf is now attempting to leave after that display.  
“Where are you going?”

“Outside”.  
And then she is gone.

Thariss is left standing there, simply watching the doorway for a few seconds. What the hell just happened?  
Giving the wall another gaze, she thinks she can figure out what is going on. The blue one, isn’t that what Riv had once described as being a favored design among her people?  
The warrior is about to follow when she feels someone ceasing her arm.  
“Dunno what happened dere, mon, but I be preferin’ if ya pay before ya leave.”

She realizes that she’s still holding onto the two swords in her hands and sighs.  
“Right, forgot about that. Let’s get to it, quickly.”  
  


* * *

  
It takes a bit of asking around, but Thariss does eventually manage to catch up with her girlfriend on the outskirts of town. Whether she’s headed in a specific direction is hard to tell, for to Thariss it appears as if she is just trying to leave the city no matter what.  
“Riv, wait!”  
Doesn’t seem to do much as the blood elf continues onwards. Perhaps she isn’t listening?  
“C’mon, give me a chance to catch up! We need to talk!”  
Eventually, it does appear that she hears it and Riv gradually slows her own speed somewhat, allowing Thariss to run after her. Thankfully, the warrior is rather well-trained, so she isn’t even out of breath when she stops by Riv’s side.  
“By Elune, you went away rather quickly.”

When seeing Riv’s gaze, Thariss notices how it’s distant and quite hardened, as if she’s trying to lock herself away.  
“I needed to.”

“Why?”

“Because…I just did.”

They’ve spent months working together now, and Thariss has gotten a fairly clear understanding for Riv’s boundaries. She shouldn’t approach it, not really. From all the signs she has been given, it’s pretty obvious that there are certain things they shouldn’t speak of. But there is something obviously broken, which is unlikely to fix itself. Seeing this, should Thariss just sit around and wait? Let it slide? That would be the easy way out and she certainly wouldn’t need to get deeper into what is already a complex situation. However, she tends to worry too much, which only ever happens when she cares for someone. After all this time, she cares more deeply for Riv by every day that goes by.

“It was that bow, wasn’t it?”  
Riv doesn’t respond but she doesn’t need to. The narrowing of her eyes gives her feelings away rather clearly.  
“It’s from Quel’thalas, right?”

“Thariss…don’t go there.”

“Why not? I can’t just stand by and let you tear yourself apart, Riv.”

They’re getting further and further out now and have almost reached the edge of Ratchet. There’s practically no one else around, at least not within line of sight.  
“I…I can’t talk about it. Not now.”

“Then when? You never want to talk about it and I understand that it’s hard but, you can’t just let this be.”  
This isn’t the first time she has pushed. The previous times, she’s tried to hold herself back somewhat. It feels different this time, though.

“It won’t do neither me nor you any good by talking of it.”

“Are you sure? Holding it in all the time won’t make it better. It will just keep gnawing at you until you’re completely devoured.”

“Perhaps I don’t want it to be better.”

Thariss sighs briefly.  
“I know you don’t mean that.”

Riv stops for a moment and then glares up at the kaldorei.  
“And how would you know? You haven’t seen what I have, Thariss. You don’t…you don’t understand.”

She looks somewhat uncertain, realizing the truth in that statement.  
“Then why not help me understand? It could help you as well, by allowing you to get some of that pain out of your system.”

In response, the hunter simply shakes her head and turns to leave again.  
“It’s not that easy. Not with this.”

“Nothing ever is, and no one said it would be. Not at first, anyway. But we can take that step together.”  
Riv continues to walk but before she gets out of sight, Thariss tries to pursue.  
“At least give me a chance. I’ve been in wars too, Riv, so I know of the dangers and the hardships there. It’s not like you’ll be speaking with someone that has not seen the kind of pain which it brings.”

Whether it’s something she said, because she keeps pushing or just the whole situation overall, Riv does stop in her tracks and suddenly raises her voice far beyond the tone they had just been using.  
_“The Silvershrouds were a bunch of traitors, okay?!”_

Thariss has stopped as well and widens her eyes, not sure how to respond. Riv is standing there, shaking out of either fury or sorrow; it’s hard to tell which. Despite her voice echoing out over this district of the city, it’s unlikely that a lot of people would’ve heard. Other parts of the city, where most hang out, are already quite noisy.  
“W…what?”

“You wanted to know? Then _shut up_ and listen.”  
Riv places a hand upon the nearby wall, trying to steady herself.  
“My family, the Silvershrouds, were once a noble family in Quel’thalas. This was a few generations ago, far before any of those who live today. We can trace our line back to those who first left Kalimdor thousands of years ago.  
Unfortunately, my family were never particularly careful nor eager to listen to smarter people.  
Most of the quel’dorei were interested in magic, but mine were one of the noble families that went beyond the curiosity of the arcane. They began to study other types of magic schools, often darker types that were generally not seen as acceptable by the rest of Silvermoon. From the stories I’ve been told, they believed that there was no point in having limits as our people should take whatever advantage we can get to defend ourselves – this unfortunately included forbidden arts too.”

Thariss looks unsure but she folds her arms, not wanting to get any closer just yet. Riv probably needs some space for this.  
“Fel?”

“Pretty much, although that wasn’t their favorite. In any case, the Sunstriders eventually found out and despite vigorous discussions, my family was punished and stripped of its noble rank for endangering the people of Quel’thalas. Some were imprisoned, others banished but quite a few were still allowed to stay. That mostly included the ones who were not seen as the foremost perpetrators of this crime.  
Of course, they did not see this as a mercy – far from it. Resentment built up, even though they could not do anything. That did not go away for a long time.”

“How long?”

Riv lowers her gaze to the ground and exhales shakily.  
“Until just a few years ago.”

Thariss glances around searchingly.  
“I thought you said that…no one was still alive from that generation?”

“There may be some, although none of those who mattered and led the family.  
You see, just because they were not nobles anymore, it did not stop any of our members from continuing to study magic. They may have ceased their most heinous of crimes but, there was always a wish somewhere deep down to get revenge upon the Sunstriders.  
That opportunity revealed itself during the Scourge invasion.”  
Her voice is not as loud anymore, and she leans back against the wall completely now, crossing her arms and looking up at the blue sky.  
“A treacherous Magister by the name of Dar’Khan Drathir came into contact with the Silvershrouds as well as a few other families interested in magics beyond what most Magisters would allow. He created an alliance with them, promising them power and important stations in ruling Quel’thalas after the invasion was done. All they needed to do was help him bring down our defenses to let the foul creatures inside.”

“What? But…couldn’t they see past that? Did they not witness the Scourge beforehand?”

Riv sighs and nods.  
“They did but, they could not see the problem within it. The power of necromancy had been known of previously, and some Silvershrouds had even been imprisoned for it in the past. In spite of this, they believed that Quel’thalas would still be preserved and their positions would be fortified afterwards. That…was all that mattered to them.”

They had spoken some of what had occurred before, in fairly broad strokes. This was far from what Thariss could’ve imagined.  
“So what…what happened?”

Riv’s jaw tightens somewhat.  
“Even though we were in the midst of a deadly situation, the Farstriders found out about what was occurring. Some scouts had witnessed the events and one made it out alive, reporting back to us. I was one of the first who received the news.  
I did what I thought was necessary, taking a squad with me to hunt them down. We took down their defenses and confronted them inside the building which they were hiding in.”

She stops again, dreading what is to come. Thariss realizes it will be hard but, they’ve come quite far already.  
“Who did you see inside?”

“Several from my family and others, who I also recognized. The worst was who I saw leading their efforts – Zelethan and Naelyn. My father and mother.”

“What?”  
Instinctively, Thariss goes a bit closer. All the talks they’d have of her family, she now realizes where Riv’s comments had come from.  
“Did they stop?”

Riv is holding her arms in a way now that looks more like she’s hugging herself rather than just crossing them.  
“I tried to argue with them, told them to stop. I tried to make them see reason and that this whole thing was madness, that it was killing our home and our people. But…they could not see it. They thought _I_ was the one who was blinded by the lies of the Sunstriders.”  
She shuts her eyes, shaking her head and bites at her lip for a moment.  
“I had always been the grey cloud in my family, the one who stepped away from the rest. When they struggled for positions of power or getting entry into the towers of the Magisters, I applied for the military and joined the Farstriders.  
This…came to a clash at that point. I tried to tell them to step down, giving it as their only option. My mother…almost gave in but, father’s words convinced her back to his side. They gave me the same ultimatum, that I should stand with them. Told me that if I was ‘truly a Silvershroud’ I’d join them.  
So, there was no way to stop what was coming.”

Thariss swallows slightly, attempting to comprehend all of Riv’s words. This kind of dark story was not what she had anticipated, even with the hunter’s previous reluctance.  
“You…you don’t have to go into detail if-“

She gets no further as Riv raises her hand, taking a deep and shaky breath while she opens her eyes again.  
“I must finish this.”

Thariss would be lying if she said she didn’t wish to hear more.  
“Alright, I’m listening.”

“One of my rangers began the fight, putting an arrow into one of the mages. I would’ve scolded them for their inability to hold back but, there was no reason to. The fight was coming whether we wanted it or not.  
We had the high ground at first but, because of the amount of arcane being thrown around, we were quickly pulled into closer space. They did have all sorts of magical guardians and such around.”  
She appears even more distant than before now, recalling the events of the past.  
“I can’t even remember how many I took down. Not a whole lot but, blood was definitely spilt.  
What remains sharpest in my memory is…the two arrows I had to put into my father’s chest.”

The warrior hadn’t realized how much she too was dreading what was coming until she gasps slightly.  
“Riv…”  
She fights an urge to reach out for her lover’s shoulder, not knowing if the sin’dorei wants the intimacy.

Despite her own best efforts, Riv’s lips begin to quiver.  
“We stopped their efforts there and then, but it hardly mattered. We were too late. Much of our forces had already been lost and the most crucial defenses had fallen. Quel’thalas was coming down whether we continued the struggle or not. All we could do was survive, which is why I ordered my troops to flee after they burnt the building.  
I…I left my bow behind within it, before I departed.”

Several moments of silence lingers between them as either of them tries to think of what to say. Thariss has nothing immediate, nothing that could help to stop thinking of this disaster. Riv in the meantime has to gather herself up, as this takes a great toll on her.  
“Your…entire family was in there?”

“No, not all of them, just some of the most crucial figures. Most of the others were killed by the Scourge.  
Today, from my direct family, only my uncle and Kassari, my younger sister, still live. They were…smart enough to move before it all began.”

“Did you find them?”

“Eventually, yes, but things were not the same. Both of them were devastated when hearing what I had to say.”  
Uncertainty flashes across her expression again.  
“Kass, she…she was angry. We hadn’t been all too close in the past either but, we still spoke. I got along better with her than our parents. After this though, we grew distant. She couldn’t forgive me for their deaths and believed I should’ve tried to arrest them instead of…what I did.”

That’s certainly one option, although it’s hard to say whether it would’ve been the correct one.  
“It wasn’t that easy though, was it? In the middle of a battle and when they helped bring that whole catastrophe to you, it’s not like you could’ve just tried to keep them imprisoned.”

Riv’s eyes soften as she shares a look with Thariss.  
“That’s what I told her but…I don’t know. Sometimes I…I wonder if she was right. Maybe I could’ve done things differently.”

She can’t stop herself now, placing a hand gently at Riv’s arm.  
“You shouldn’t blame yourself. You did what you had to, in order to protect your people and homeland.”

It’s hard to tell if she appreciates it as Riv is struggling with her emotions even further now, biting harder at her lower lip.  
“I didn’t know what else to say, so I left. When the invasion was done with, I wandered down to the south for a long while, just disappearing into the wilds. I saw all that had happened; the destruction, the…eradication of what our home once was. It was all so much that I almost decided to just…end it all.”

Thariss squeezes her arm somewhat and that’s when the dam finally breaks. She closes her eyes as the tears begin to flow, angling herself to push into Thariss’ chest. Her hands fumble and clings onto the shirt that the night elf is wearing while staining it with her sorrow.  
Thariss does not fight it, as she has no reason to. Instead she wraps both arms around her girlfriend, one hand at the back while the other strokes through Riv’s hair. For now, they remain like this, giving them both a chance to absorb it all.  
It is small, but one step has been taken away from regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The "grey cloud" thing is basically what I thought worked better as the high/blood elf version of "black sheep", seeing as how they value the sun so much._
> 
> _Oh yeah, I decided to finally make a small character page on one of my tumblrs. I think I mentioned that before. Anyway,[here it is.](http://creativebankruptcy.tumblr.com/warcraft) I mean, it's not much but, I hope it can give a slightly better idea of them or if you happen to forget some of the details (I know I do). Oh and, that's my demon hunter, Vestarial, at the bottom. She's from another story, though, which is also on ao3 if you'd like to read it._   
>  _I hope it goes without saying but, they don't actually wear those armors. Not yet, anyway._


	15. From familiar soil

Despite the rather chaotic nature of the Barrens, there is not always an endless stream of jobs available for freelancers. Of course, it depends what kind of work one is after; there’s always a possibility to take assignments which are more grueling, cheaper or sometimes even humiliating. As Thariss and Rivaryn were not interested in any of those traits, they decided that it was time to move on for a while. 

While it was an uncertain suggestion, Thariss thought it might be prudent to move back into kaldorei lands, but go even further this time. While the Sentinels in Ashenvale might not be all too happy to see either of them, there is a reason to head for Darkshore instead. It may not provide further challenge than the Barrens but she was pretty sure it could give them better payment, at least for the time being. Besides, this was also her home and she felt it was just fair that Riv got a chance to experience where Thariss had grown up.  
In preparation for their arrival, they had decided to change their sleeping cycles, so that they could get up at night time. Riv was very unused to this kind of alteration and the first few nights were not easy, but she eventually managed to adapt to it. 

This specific night, they arrive rather early to a larger settlement. Thariss has informed her that it’s their stop, a town called Auberdine. It’s the town she grew up in and where the Dusksong house has been set up for thousands of years now. It’s also where the Darkshore Sentinels have their headquarters.  
As they move between the trees on the outskirts, they’ve decided to dismount. It’s likely that the scouts around the perimeter have already seen them and they do not wish to appear hostile.  
Riv gazes upon the curious design of the buildings within. Except for the fact that it almost seems to be part of the forest, the town also has water flowing through several districts. Most of it seems to be connected through curved wooden bridges.  
“You know, there’s something kind of strange with all kaldorei settlements we’ve wandered past.”

Thariss arches a brow in thought, gazing at Riv curiously.  
“What’s that?”

“None of them seem to have any walls. Not even magical barriers.”

Of course, there’s not all too many walls among the sin’dorei either, but they have their arcane barriers to protect them instead.  
Thariss looks amused and shrugs.  
“I guess we never really needed it. Nature has been part of our society for so long that we don’t want to separate ourselves from it. Besides, our defenses have held pretty well without such structures for generations.”

Riv meets her eyes.  
“Until the Horde and Legion arrived, I suppose.”

Thariss sighs but nods in agreement.  
“Pretty much. I suppose we should change but it’s not really an easy thing to do so. Besides, this place is pretty far away from any war fronts so, it hasn’t really become necessary.” 

There is a small implication that even Thariss understands that it may be needed in the future, but she does not speak it out loud.  
Before they manage to continue their conversation, they arrive at the opening walkway to Auberdine, where two Sentinels step into their paths. They’re dressed in purple and silver armors, glaives in their hands. They survey the pair in thought but Riv obviously gets the most attention.  
One of them takes a few steps forward and raises her hand.  
“Halt, please. Thariss, we hadn’t expected to see you here anytime soon.”

Riv doesn’t appear all too surprised that they know Thariss. It seemed pretty likely. The warrior tilts her head slightly.  
“What, has Yvella decided that I can’t visit my home anymore?”

The guard rolls her eyes and then shakes her head.  
“She can’t decide that and you know it.” 

Thariss smirks somewhat and then folds her arms.  
“Good, because I was planning on seeing my sister, if that’s okay with you.”

“It is.”  
Once more, Riv is given a look before the guard switches to Darnassian.  
“Though I have to ask why you have brought a blood elf with you.” 

“She’s my friend. We’ve been working together for months now. And no, she’s not with the Horde. In fact, she’s not really aligned with her own people either.”

There is still a bit of skepticism in the other night elf’s eyes but she faces Riv in thought. It isn’t the first Sentinel who has scrutinized her during this trip either and while she doesn’t particularly enjoy it, she can understand their doubt after everything that Thariss has told her.  
After a few moments, she switches back to Common.  
“I’m willing to let you both enter, but I must ask that you relinquish your weapon before you do. We shall hold it during your stay.”

Thariss seems confused then and plants a hand at her hip.  
“Eh, is that really necessary? I mean, you outnumber us by quite a few.”

“It’s just a security precaution, Thariss.”

Riv smiles and then grabs her rifle, pulling it forth and offering it the guard. She also extends two hidden daggers, doing the same with them.  
“There’s no need to worry, I don’t mind. We don’t mean to cause any offense anyhow. Right, Thariss?”

The warrior glances at Riv with some uncertainty and then shrugs once more.  
“If that’s what you want, then sure I guess.” 

While their mounts are brought away towards the stables, both of them are taken towards the main office belonging to the Sentinels. The building is rather tall, at least two levels, but it isn’t excessively decorated in comparison to any other house in the vicinity. It blends together rather well.  
Thariss asks the guard to leave them, hoping that she can introduce Riv on her own, which she is allowed to do. As she wants to take things slowly, she asks Riv to remain by the entrance while Thariss walks in first. 

The hunter manages to tilt her head in order to get a slight view of the older kaldorei at least. Despite apparently being several thousand years older than Thariss, she hardly gives that impression. Many of their people have the appearance of being timeless and it’s much the same with Shaerai.  
There's a notable difference between the sisters, however. While they both have the same skin, Shae's long hair is light blue, instead of white. She also has facial markings, dark blue ones in the shape which apparently represents the bear, placed beneath her silver eyes.  
She’s currently sitting behind a desk, looking through one out of many scrolls placed on her table. She’s dressed in a violet and silver armor like most Sentinels, but hers is ornamented with a few owl symbols.  
When Thariss enters, she immediately glances up and quickly widens her eyes. Unfortunately, the conversation proceeds in Darnassian, so Riv doesn’t understand what’s going on. There are some words which her girlfriend has taught her, but not enough to follow such a casual conversation.  
“Thariss? What are you doing here?”

Shae rises from her seat as she speaks and Riv can see how she is just a little bit shorter than her younger sister. Thariss smiles amusedly and crosses her arms.  
“People keep asking that. Is it so weird for me to want to visit my sister?”

Shae quickly exhales in response and then dismisses it.  
“No, of course it isn’t. You just haven’t been around for a while, that’s why I’m asking.”  
Even though Riv can’t follow the conversation, it is interesting to hear her tone. Shae’s voice is somewhat softer than Thariss, certainly more so than Yvella’s, which she wouldn’t have expected from a Battlemaster.  
When they get close enough, Shae raises a hand to Thariss’ cheek and looks at her with concern.  
“How are you doing? Have you been well? You look a bit tired.”

Thariss smiles and shakes her head.  
“I’m fine. Pretty good, actually. Just had to switch back to night time when I got here.”

“I see. You know, I received a report about you, from Commander Talonblade.”

Thariss’ eyes darken for a moment and she smiles somewhat bitterly.  
“Heh, well, I think I know what it’s about then. Actually, that’s part of why I’m here.”

She raises a hand, pointing the thumb over her shoulder and then steps to the side. Shae angles her head in order to glance past her quicker and then appears surprised once more. When they see one another, Riv smiles a bit shyly and waves.  
“Hello there.”

Riv’s appearance seems to surprise Shae to such a degree that she doesn’t answer for a second or two, until she finally clears her throat to switch into Common.  
“…hello.”

She gives Thariss a very doubtful look and the younger sister attempts to smile disarmingly.  
“I know what you’re going to say, but hear us out. This is Rivaryn, which I assume you got the report on. She’s a friend.”

Realization can be spotted within Shae’s gaze and she nods briefly. Though the word ‘friend’ had not been mentioned in the missive.  
“Oh, I see. Well, it is interesting to-“

She’s interrupted by Thariss sighing whilst she scratches her own neck.  
“Actually, that’s not fair to say. I mean, I’m kinda lying.”  
She gains the attention from both women and Riv folds her arms, waiting for Thariss’ reassessment.  
“We erm…we’re not friends. Or well, we are but, we’re more than that. It’s kind of a long story and I’m not sure how much time you have but, it can be explained through-“

Riv decides to interject as well, rather quickly.  
“We’re lovers.”

This leaves Thariss stunned as she had just begun her rambling explanation, which would eventually get to the point, even if rather slowly.  
“…eh, yeah. Yeah, that’s right.”

Once more, Shae is shocked enough to keep silent as she ponders what she should respond with. She glances between the two before she settles upon Thariss.  
“I uh…I hadn’t expected that either. Mother wouldn’t be very happy if she heard about this.”

Thariss snorts and rolls her eyes.  
“Well, of course not, but it wouldn’t be her decision. It never has been.”

Shae doesn’t give the impression that she’s going to protest like Veldarya would and instead settles on curiosity.  
“How long have you been together then?”

“Hmm, a couple of weeks, I think.”

Riv shakes her head.  
“I think it’s probably past a month or two now. Maybe more.”

“Yeah, I guess we didn’t really mark the date. We’ve been travelling for many months though, ever since we left Silverwind.”

Shae nods in thought and then offers Riv a small smile of her own. She’s a lot gentler than what the ranger had anticipated.  
“I haven’t met many of my sister’s friends and companions, so it is interesting to meet you. I suppose I should introduce myself. I’m Shaerai Dusksong, Battlemaster of the Darkshore Sentinels. Although, I guess you knew that already.”

Riv tries to look and sound as polite as possible. She’s been nervous regarding this meeting during the entire trip here. She really wants Thariss’ family to like her.  
“Yes, in fact, your sister has told me quite a lot about you.”

Shae raises a brow and turns her gaze to Thariss.  
“Has she now? Just bad things about how strict I am, I assume.”

“No, she-“

Thariss gets in between their conversation before it gets any further.  
“Excuse me? Why would you think I speak ill of my sister? I’d never do that.”

This doesn’t seem to lower Shae's skepticism.  
“How come I don’t believe you?”

“I don’t know. Honestly, I’ve only been saying the best of things about you.”

“Really? You’ve told her how I always help you out?” 

“Yeah, most-“

Shae’s voice increases somewhat in volume and velocity. Riv’s presence is getting slightly forgotten as well.  
“And you’ve mentioned that I’ve tried on numerous occasions to set you into all manner of assignments after you were kicked out of the Sentinels?” 

“Well, maybe not in det-“

“And despite how busy I am or what time of the night it is, I always try my best to help you get a new job?”

Thariss sighs, seeing where this is going.  
“I’ve sort of-“

“Have you recounted to her how I’ve argued over and over with other Battlemasters and Commanders, even the General, to hire you when necessary?”

“Shae…”

“That I’ve done everything within my power to diminish any possible damage to your reputation and what people say about you?”

“Look, I don’t-“

She’s not quite done however and soon takes a few steps closer to her younger sister. Instead of looking angry though, Shae smiles gently and places her hands at Thariss’ shoulders.  
“Have you ever told her that I'll do anything for my little sister?” 

Thariss can’t help but erupt in a short bit of laughter here, before wrapping her arms around Shae in a tight hug.  
“Everyone already knows that, silly.” 

Riv gets to see the affection between them, not just in what they say, but in the way they embrace each other. Shae shuts her eyes, stroking her hands at her sister’s back and hair, truly looking happy to see her home.  
After they separate, Shae turns back to the sin’dorei.  
“Well then, since you know a little about me now, I believe I’d like to inquire about you as well, if you don’t mind.”

She offers a pleasant expression while she nods eagerly.  
“I’d be very willing to. I hope we get a chance to visit your home as well.”

“Oh, you wish to see Thariss’ room, perhaps? I’d certainly be willing to do so. I’m sure we have some objects from her childhood saved somewhere.”

Thariss groans slightly and shakes her head.  
“Please, let’s not get into that.”

“Too late now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I'm not sure what the official ranking system of the Sentinels is, as there's both Battlemasters and Commanders (and just one General). That's why I decided that Battlemasters are sort of like, the highest rank per land/zone and Commanders are the leaders of different camps and settlements within that area._
> 
> _Originally, there was going to be just one chapter in Auberdine but, I felt it was a better idea to split it into two. So yeah, there'll be one more chapter with Shaerai next time._


	16. Crests of care

It is somewhat astounding to Rivaryn how many similarities there are between Shaerai and Thariss. Sure, on a surface level there’s differences in height, body size, hair and voices, but Riv tends to watch and glimpse beyond that.  
The way they walk, how they survey the space around them, their laughter, how they approach something new and uncertain – she’s already been able to see the resemblances on these areas during the short time they’ve spent together to explain what’s been happening since the duo left Silverwind all those months ago. What she can’t quite determine as of yet though, is if this sort of thing has come naturally or if Thariss has simply imitated her sister’s mannerisms. She can see why they get along, anyhow.

An hour after their arrival, they’re finally approaching one of the kaldorei buildings within Auberdine. Unlike the Sentinel facilities or the town hall, this one is smaller and less sturdy, obviously built for civilian housing. It’s complete made of wood, with the roof having a dark blue color while the walls are a more natural brown. Interestingly, there’s patterns made along each corner with intricate curved designs crafted from branches, roots and bark. Nothing seems to have gone to waste in the creation of their homes.  
The closer they get Riv also notices the affinity for nature that the kaldorei are so proud of on the outer layers of the wall. Moss and fallen leaves stick to the structure and seems to be allowed to grow freely.

“Is this it?”

Shae puts a hand into one of her pockets and lifts out a key, this one also made from some kind of wooden material.  
“Aye, this is our parents’ home. It’s been renovated a few times through the millennia of course but, it’s still the same spot that it’s been standing on since we built it here after the Great war.”

Thariss crosses her arms and a wistful smile adorns her lips. Riv wonders what it might’ve been like to see her beloved run here as a young girl across the porch and climb over the walls. At least, she gets the impression that Thariss would do that.  
“You don’t live here yourself?”

A look of amusement flashes over the Battlemaster’s expression.  
“Do I give you the impression that I’d still be living with my parents?”

Riv clears her throat.  
“Well no, I…I was just wondering. I don’t know what kaldorei families do when they grow too large.”

“I don’t think there’s much difference between us and your people. I have my own home, not too far from here.”  
She inclines her head to the east. There’s civilian houses all around this district, not giving all too much space in between them, so having a lot of land for oneself obviously isn’t a priority in these parts.  
“However, it’s where Carvall, Thariss and Malnac were raised.”

“You must’ve seen them all growing up then, one by one.”

“Mhm. It was certainly a fascinating experience.”

Thariss rolls her eyes in irritation. She really doesn’t want to dwell on the memories from such a long time ago. At least not if it’s about her.  
“Mom isn’t home?”

She glances at the key in Shae’s hand as they approach the door and the older sister shakes her head.  
“No, she’s away on a mission in Alliance territory.”

“Where was she headed?”

“I’m not certain, but she did go south to begin with. Said it would take her through Stonetalon and then hopefully to Theramore, but I don’t know if she intended to travel even further east.”

The Eastern Kingdoms is an area which remains outside of Thariss’ experience. She’s wandered all over Kalimdor, but has been reluctant to travel across the grand ocean. She momentarily wonders if one has to sail by the Maelstrom to do so.  
“Well, she probably won’t be all too mad if we borrow a few things.”

Shae unlocks the door and the darkness within is exposed to them.  
“Thariss, if you want some food, you can wait until later and eat dinner with us.”

“Tsk, your kimchi pie isn’t as good as hers.”

Shae arches a brow in her sister’s direction.  
“You haven’t tried mine in a while. It might surprise you.”

“I doubt that.”

Before hearing a response, Thariss strolls inside which forces the two others to follow her. Riv is eager to take in the place as much as possible.  
The interior shows signs of ‘wilderness’ just as much as the outside, albeit with less moss. There’s different plants and flowers placed in certain areas, some close to windows in order to get the best view of the sunlight. Or perhaps moonlight in this case.  
She can see kaldorei style lanterns with moon motifs, wooden furniture with curved ornamental designs and also a few carpets made of some kind of cloth, adorned with a symbol of Elune. The smells in here are not so different from the forests within Darkshore and Ashenvale, albeit infused by the ocean. It’s quite fresh and relaxing, reminding Riv somewhat of a cabin that she was stationed in at the western edge of Eversong, many years ago.

There isn’t much difference in between the rooms as she might’ve expected. Back in Silvermoon, the Silvershroud estate had one area which was larger than the others, created for gatherings and dining. There’s of course a kitchen with storage boxes and shelves which require more space but, most of the other places are similar in size. It also only has one level, meaning that they must’ve lived rather closely in the past. Well, not ridiculously so, as it’s not exactly a miniature building.

Along the way, there’s a few particular items which draws the blood elf’s attention and she stops immediately. Glancing up on the wall to her left she can see a set of three portraits, drawn from different eras. There’s an increased amount of kaldorei for every picture. In each and every one of them however, she can see two particular figures – two women who stand on each side with the same outfits on every picture.  
The one on the far left has shorter white hair and light violet complexion, dressed in a set of Sentinel armor. Her expression can best be described as ‘stern’.  
The woman on the far right has light blue skin instead, with longer teal hair hanging down over one shoulder, standing in a long set of white robes. In comparison to her partner, her face has a much more serene look to it and she’s also smiling.  
From Thariss’ stories, Riv is willing to guess it is Veldarya and Javynna respectively.

The difference between the pictures exist by the people standing in the middle. Shae is clearly depicted in each one as well, although her position changes.  
In the first one, she’s standing straight and proud, similar to her mother. A young violet-skinned man with long white hair is on her side, his arms folded. He seems as if he’s trying to look more serious than he actually is. Must be Carvall. Similar to his mom, he’s in a set of robes, but these ones inspired by the colors of the woods – green, purple and brown.  
On the second, Shae is instead placed in the middle, with Carvall on her right and a young Thariss on her left. The younger sister also looks way more relaxed than the rest, leaning one of her arms upon Shae’s shoulder. This has helped in making Shae appear more at ease too.  
Then there is the last picture, which probably is the messiest. Carvall and Shae are both in the very middle, with Thariss this time leaning her arm against her older brother, but another man has also joined in. The youngest of them has quite short light blue hair tied up in a small ponytail and a violet complexion. He’s dressed in an open jacket, loose shirt and leather leggings. On his lips, Riv can spot a joyful grin. This must be Malnac.

“I didn’t know you guys ordered portraits.”

Thariss and Shae had been heading towards one of the rooms further inside, but suddenly turns back around and joins Riv in the hallway. The sight brings a smile to the older sister, while Thariss shakes her head.  
“Oh, yeah, those ones. It’s been a while since we had the last made.”

Shae nods in agreement.  
“It was always mom who insisted that we should do so. She thought good memories and our family spirit was something to be remembered.”

Riv glances over her shoulder at them.  
“Is that why you’re wearing the same clothes in each one?”

Thariss snorts and shrugs.  
“Yeah, she kinda thought it made for a nicer collection. Shows how we grow for each new generation.”

“Mm, it is quite a pretty setup. You look rather happy together.”

Shae lifts one of her hands to place upon her sister’s shoulder.  
“We’ve always been a close-knit family, despite certain differences.”

It’s difficult to say if Thariss agrees when her eyes travel across the images.  
“Yeah, I guess. Not sure if mother would agree though.”

She turns to look at her sister, noticing the doubts displayed plainly on Thariss’ face.  
“That’s just how she was, Thariss. It was nothing personal.”

“And you can say that with certainty?”

“She loved you, just like she loved the rest of us.”

A frown gradually pushes down on Thariss’ forehead. Despite her passing, the tension between them is hard to forget.  
“Maybe she should’ve showed it a bit more often then. Like, more than once every second century.”

Clearly an exaggeration but it’s spoken in hasted frustration.  
“Well, you didn’t always make it easy for her either.”  
Thariss throws her sister a quick gaze of irritation but that quickly dissolves and she relaxes once more. Shae is still sympathetic to her feelings, however.  
“You may not have noticed it but, everything she did was always out of care and love for you, Thariss. She worried about you all the time and often questioned herself. She wondered if she could’ve been a better mother.”

There isn’t any response from Thariss, as she hesitates upon what to say. It’s a problematic subject and one with so many variables and mixed emotions that she’d rather not think of it right now.  
Riv understands this and hopes to bring them back to happier thoughts.  
“So uh, which room is it that Thariss used to live in?”

She throws her girlfriend a thankful look and then nods further inside.  
“C’mon, I’ll show you.”  
They wander through the house to the same room that they had previously intended to enter. Within, there’s a small bed for one with violet sheets, another lantern standing upon a small table, along with a drawer and some shelves. The most interesting items for Riv though is partially the weapons hanging on the wall, as well as some wooden figures standing among the shelves.  
“This is it. Actually hasn’t changed much in uh…quite a while.”

“You don’t have a house of your own?”

“Well…not really. I mean, what use would I have for that?”

Shae remains by the door and folds her arms. At the same time, a small smirk crawls up on her lips.  
“Aye, she prefers the comfort of her parents’ generosity.”

“Shut up! Besides, it’s not like Mal is any different.”

“Mm, true. The younger generation is rather lazy, I suppose.”

Riv giggles at their banter but strides up to some of the weapons. She can see three rows of them, made from different materials and styles. She’s pretty sure that not all of them are elven.  
“You have quite a few of these. Just a random collection or do they have some kind of meaning?”

Thariss redirects her attention back to the ranger and goes to stand right behind her. Her arms are long enough to be able to reach past Riv.  
“It’s a little bit of both. The ones at the lowest row are kinda just cool ones that I picked up during my travels from different blacksmiths around Kalimdor. There’s a some from tauren and furbolg crafters, that kind of thing.  
The ones in the middle are…mementos. Remnants from fallen brothers and sisters in the Sentinels that I was close to.”  
Memories drift through her mind when she gazes upon them, but she quickly shakes it away.  
“And then the top row is reserved for three specific ones – the glaive on the left side is the first training weapon I was given by mother when we used to spar together. The glaive in the middle is the one I attained for my first assignment as a Sentinel.”

“And the curved blade? Doesn’t look like a kaldorei weapon.”

“No, it isn’t. Kind of a weird one with a strange story. It’s a gift from a jungle troll blacksmith that I met like, long before the Horde ever came here. He was from a tribe to the northeast and…well, I guess I can just say that I saved him and his friend, and helped bring them back to their home. They saw it as quite unexpected so they crafted a blade for me as a show of thanks.”

Riv smiles gently and peers up to face her.  
“I think I’d like to hear that story more in detail at some point.”

“Heh, yeah I can probably do so when we’re back on the road.”

Being satisfied with that answer, Riv shifts her gaze over towards the shelf and she approaches it. Thankfully, it’s actually in level with her head, making her able to reach it with her hands, even if she kinda has to stand on her toes to get a better view.  
“And what are these?”

“Huh? Oh, eh…that’s…nothing special, really.”

“Are you sure? They seem to be wooden figures of all sorts of creatures. I can see an owl, a bear, a stag, a-  
…isn’t that a night elf? And she’s dressed rather-“

Thariss coughs loudly, enough to interrupt her and then moves to get in between her and the figures.  
“Yeah, let’s not focus on that, shall we? Look, there’s a bunch of books on that shelf behind you.”

Riv gazes at her skeptically and arches an eyebrow. This just got a whole lot more suspicious. Obviously, she’s not gonna get any answers from Thariss but Shae is present as well.  
“Is there something I’m missing here?”

Interestingly, the older sister still has a large smirk on her lips as she leans against the doorframe. She meets Thariss eyes and gets a stern look in return. She decides to shift to Darnassian for a moment.  
“Why won’t you tell her?”

Thariss groans and shakes her head.  
“Look, it’s not important.”

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

“It is! It’s…lame.”

Shae suddenly begins to laugh for a moment, before she returns to Common.  
“Those sculptures on the wall were made by Thariss.”

“Shae! Goddammit, I told you not to!”

Riv gazes between them in surprise, particularly at her partner.  
“Wait, what? Are you serious?”

“N-no! She’s just messing with you.”

“I’m not. I wouldn’t lie about this.”  
Shae is still laughing in between her words.

“Shut up! No one asked you!”

There’s definitely another story here, although this one feels far more immediate than whatever is the issue with the sword.  
“I think you’re gonna have to explain.”

“Ugh…can’t we just forget about it?”

“You’re the one who’s making this more of an issue. I don’t even understand what the problem is. Those figures are absolutely beautiful. Why would you be embarrassed?”

For whatever reason, she gains a slight glare in return from Thariss, although the night elf quickly realizes from the confusion on Riv’s face that it’s unfair to her.  
“…look, it’s just…kinda personal. And, you know, not very interesting.”

Shae decides to interject once more.  
“She made them to impress a woman.”

Now Riv can see that these two do not have the easiest of relationships either.  
“Can’t you shut your fucking mouth for one second?! Not another word, dammit!”

This is enough for Riv to figure out what’s going on though and she smiles as she places her hands at her hips and gives Thariss a scrutinizing gaze.  
“I see. Let me guess – you learned how to craft these things to court a pretty lady and she didn’t return your affection?”

Thariss opens her mouth in shock, but no sound escapes it. Clearly she had not anticipated that this would be revealed nor that it’d come so easily.  
Shae once more thinks it’s best to help out a bit.  
“That is the essentially the gist of it. Although, it was more than just a ‘pretty lady’.”

Releasing herself from her astonishment, Thariss has sort of given in and just sighs in defeat.  
“Shae…”

Well, most answers will come from the older sister, so Riv’s attention is fully on her.  
“Oh? Who was it?”

“A priestess of Elune and head of the administrative seat in southern Darkshore, a woman by the name of Nasenya Dustshimmer.”

Quite an impressive title and place, although Riv still appears confused.  
“Whoa, that’s…wait, why would you want to be with someone like that?”

Thariss groans again, wishing they would just stop, but realizes that it’s not possible any more. She steps away from the shelf and crosses her arms with a huff.  
“I met her during one of my assignments before the qiraji war. Helped her with some unstable elements by the shores. She was just so…confident, charismatic and really smart.”

Shae gazes at her with doubt.  
“Well…some of that is true, yes, but she was also rather condescending and thought a little bit too highly of herself. I think you may have been blinded by her beauty.”

“Yeah, whatever.”

Riv raises a hand to scratch at her cheek.  
“Was she really? That doesn’t sound like a very good priest.”

Shae shakes her head briefly.  
“Indeed. It is likely she was given this post more for her administrative skills rather than her proximity to the goddess. In our society, the priesthood of Elune is the government as much as our ‘church’, so some are not as focused upon faith and healing as our mom.”

“Huh, I guess that’s reasonable. So, what happened then? Were you just too young for her or something?”

Thariss sighs and shrugs somewhat nonchalantly.  
“Yeah, she wanted someone more mature and higher ranked than a mere grunt like me.”

Riv is just about to accept that explanation when Shae smiles wryly while shaking her finger as she approaches her sister.  
“Now now, I think Rivaryn deserves the entire story, dear.”

She pokes her finger at Thariss shoulder, who gives a slight frown in return.  
“…that is the entire story. There’s nothing else to it.”

“You’re lying.”  
She shifts her eyes to Riv.  
“You see, once Thariss had met and fallen for her, the initial advances had not worked. She needed to impress her somehow and when she asked around, she found out about Nasenya’s interest in art.”

“…Shae, stop.”

Naturally, she doesn’t listen.  
“Thariss decided to study woodcarving and spent an entire year training thoroughly and refining her craft as much as possible. She didn’t only enjoy it, she actually found out that she had quite a talent for it.  
Unfortunately, when presenting them to Nasenya, she also found out that the priestess did not enjoy sculptures at all. She thought that water paintings and poetry were true depictions of art, while figures such as those you see on the shelf are just childish.”

The noise they hear from Thariss now is closer to a growl than a groan. At the same time, Riv frowns somewhat.  
“What? But they’re expertly made. I’ve seen stores in Silvermoon that sell objects less impressive than these.”

The flattery seemingly has no impact on Thariss, so Shae continues.  
“Perhaps, but Nasenya was very finicky and would not accept them. She snubbed Thariss and my sister took it rather harshly. That’s when she made the kaldorei one.”

Now that Thariss isn’t standing in front of it anymore, Riv gets a better view of it.  
It depicts a beautiful female night elf, moving around in what appears to be some kind of dance move. In one hand, she holds some sort of sheet which is the only thing that covers her private parts. Her long hair swirls around her and Riv assumes that the woman is standing in a pool of water. The movement and her expression could almost be described as suggestive.  
“Wait, you’re not saying that she’s…?”

“That is Nasenya, yes.”

“Whoa, okay. Was that made to impress her, or?”

“No, actually, that’s-“

Before she gets any further, Thariss has already jumped up and covers Shae’s mouth with her hand. She gets an amused glance from her older sister.  
“Alright, that’s enough. This story ends here.”

Nothing more is given from Shae at this point, so Riv takes a few steps closer to her girlfriend and tilts her head questioningly.  
“Thariss, this isn’t something to be ashamed of, you know. I’m not sure why you try to hide it now or in the past. If you really made these, you’ve got a lot of talent. They’re quite well-preserved too after all this time.”

This time, the compliment helps her to relax and she lowers her hand away from Shae’s mouth.  
“They’ve got some simplistic enchantments on them. Mom insisted that we preserve them, so…yeah.”  
A rare moment occurs now as well, as Thariss’ cheeks begin to shift in indigo colors. Has she seen the warrior blush before? Not that she can remember.  
“Look…I already feel it’s embarrassing about Nasenya’s sculpture so, you don’t have to mention it any further.”

Riv reaches out with her hand to clasp it around Thariss’ and smiles reassuringly.  
“What, because she’s naked? I find nothing wrong in erotic art, you know. It’s far less crude than some of the stupid stuff I’ve seen back home. And let’s not talk about the things humans make…”

It does help to cheer her up and Thariss squeezes their hands together as she smiles.  
“Thanks.”

In a show of affection, Riv leans closer to embrace Thariss but also to be able to whisper softly.  
“I certainly wouldn’t mind if you’d ever want to try making something like this again nor if you’d…wish to depict me in that fashion.”

Despite it coming from her mouth, her cheeks still redden, as if she’s surprised by her own words. Thariss raises her brows in a similar reaction but then smiles and strokes a hand across Riv’s cheek.  
“I’m a bit rusty after all this time but, I can certainly give it a try.”

Shae watches the two and smiles at the sight of their union. With how she’s able to calm Thariss down, Riv clearly has her respect and affection to a degree that Shae hasn’t often seen from anyone but her family.  
It’s probably best then to not mention the vindictive nature in which the Nasenya figure was crafted with.  
  


* * *

  
After having stayed in Auberdine for two days, the couple agrees that it is time to leave Darkshore’s hospitality. No well-paying jobs were currently available in the area, but Shae will be giving them documents that can get them a task in another Sentinel-held land. On top of this, Riv was starting to feel somewhat uncomfortable in the city. Not all Sentinels, nor all citizens of the Alliance within the town, has shown the same level of courtesy towards her. The fact that the sin’dorei have allied themselves with the Horde, despite that she does not stand with them, is not something they can accept so easily. Neutrality persists in being a very difficult term to discuss.

As they’re still on night elven time, they’ve headed out towards the stables to grab their mounts around the start of the evening, meaning they left just after breakfast. Among the beasts, Razz is still rather eager to complain, as he does not seem to consider sleeping at daytime to be particularly comfortable nor normal.  
While they try to feed their pets and hand them something to eat, they notice someone approaching them from afar. It is Shae, dressed in her armor once more and with a few scrolls tucked under her arm. She gives them both a curt nod and then reaches out with the papers to Thariss.  
“Here are the documents I spoke of. It should allow you free passage through Ashenvale, in case anyone tries to prevent you from riding anywhere, along with entrance into our outposts in the mountains.  
You should head for an area called ‘Stonetalon Peak’. It’s within the northern regions. We have a small camp there, close to the druid’s area known as Talon Den.”

As the scroll is sealed, Thariss can’t do more than glance at the exterior. Probably best not to open it, in case the Sentinels take that as an offense. With the vicinity to the Horde in that land, and with their smaller numbers, she knows that they are somewhat more suspicious.  
“And we’ll be able to get work from them?”

“Aye, you will. Battlemaster Skyspear has a lack of troops in that area for the time being, so she has to recruit freelancers whenever she can. I believe she’ll welcome your assistance.”

Riv crosses her arms, her brows furrowing with a bit of worry.  
“And you don’t think she’ll dismiss us because of my presence?”

Shae attempts to offer her a reassuring smile.  
“My documents should circumvent that little issue.”

Thariss nods curtly.  
“I hope it mentions that we’d prefer not to fight the Horde either.”

“It does, but I doubt that will be the main problem. Harpies and goblins aligned with the Venture Company are the biggest concerns for our mountainous Sentinels. Although, I cannot promise that you will not be attacked by the Horde while in the region, of course.”

The answer is at least satisfactory and Thariss tucks the papers down into her backpack.  
“Good enough. I think it’s best that we try to depart now as well. Thanks for all your help, Shae. I knew you’d be able to find something for us and you never disappointment.”

Riv smiles as well.  
“Indeed, thank you very much for your hospitality, Battlemaster. It has been a pleasure to visit your lands.”

Before they have a chance to leave, Shae takes a few steps closer to Thariss, place a hand at her cheek and gestures for her to lean down. When it is done, the older sister leans up and plants a kiss on Thariss' forehead, while caressing her cheek.  
“Stay safe out there and try not to get into too much trouble now.”

Thariss snickers slightly and shakes her head.  
“It usually finds me instead.”

She also offers Riv her hand and they join in a short shake. It is not as stiff as might’ve been suspected however.  
“And I wish you good luck as well, miss Silvershroud. I’ll ask you to please look out for my sister as much as possible. She has a tendency to not do that on her own.”

“Hey, I’m standing right here!”

Riv smiles wryly and inclines her head in agreement.  
“I shall do my best. I’m sure it will be a challenge.”

Once they’re done and their mounts are prepared, they ride out and leave the safety of the town, steering them through the road to the south.  
Before it completely leaves their line of sight, Riv glances back at the settlement and wonders if she’ll ever see this place again. She hopes this will be the case at least.  
“Your sister is pretty amazing, by the way. I can see why you love her so much.”

Thariss snorts in response, but cannot shake the smile on her lips.  
“Bah…not sure if ‘love’ is the right word. But hey, I guess you can understand what I meant with ‘motherly’ now.”

“I do, and it makes me even more curious to see what your actual mom is like.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Ugh, this was not supposed to be this long. I feel like it spiraled out of my control._   
>  _The weird thing is, this chapter turned out a lot differently from how I initially envisioned it. Originally, I had another kind of plan, but then in the middle of things, I thought about the wood carving. It's kind of this slightly useless skill that I wanted Thariss to have, but didn't know how to implement. Well, not until now anyway._


	17. Daylight memories

The stars above them have disappeared from view and the blue sky is cleaved by the rays of the rising sun, along with a few clouds that are sighted travelling the expanse. Even though it’s been a few weeks since they adjusted to night time, Rivaryn still finds it somewhat odd to sleep when the sun shows its shining light. Then again, Thariss must somehow have felt the same when they wandered the Barrens together at daytime for months. In a relationship like theirs, it’s just fair that they get to switch every now and then, so the other feels more comfortable for a while.

Currently, they’re still in the Stonetalon Mountains, resting in their own makeshift camp along one of the paths between the peaks of this place. Shaerai had been correct when she mentioned how the Battlemaster in this region needed aid. While they didn’t get a very hospitable greeting, the Sentinels were ready to pay for freelancers to help them remove some of the dangerous elements that lurks among the rocks and trees. They were to bring by proof of their kills, although not necessarily anything gruesome. Feathers from harpies or Venture company icons from the goblins would be enough. For now, they’d focused on the harpies. 

As they rest together, they believed to be in relative safety and so had engaged in acts of passion beneath the comfort of their sheets.   
Afterwards, Riv now rests her head upon Thariss’ chest, with the night elf’s arms enveloping her body. Her fingers trace gentle circular patterns across Riv’s back and the ranger feels very relaxed. She’s quite exhausted after their activity and can definitely drift off into sleep like this, but they tend to have some kind of casual conversation before they do. She lingers for a little bit, just to see if Thariss wishes to talk.

“Hey, I don’t think we’ve ever talked about our past lovers, have we?” 

Riv’s blinks her eyes to push some of the fatigue out of them and yawns.  
“What? Lovers?”

“Yeah, before we met. You’re gorgeous and fun to talk to, so you must’ve had some.” 

She smiles at the compliment and tilts her head up somewhat.  
“Some people search for more than just looks, you know.”

Thariss meets her eyes, her lips curling up wryly as she arches a brow.  
“Are you saying I’m shallow?”

“Sometimes.” 

“Tsk. Does this mean it’s not a subject we can discuss?”

Riv ponders the question again and then shakes her head briefly. Her black hair is pulled out of its hairband, like it usually is when they’re lying like this, so it is currently somewhat sprawled out over Thariss’ abs.   
“Well, we certainly can but, it’s not particularly romantic.”

“Does it need to be?”

She bursts into a short bit of laughter.  
“Not necessarily, but we are in bed together.”

Thariss’ smirk spreads and her hand strokes somewhat further down along Riv’s back.  
“Yeah, seems like the perfect place to speak about love and sex, I think. Besides, I’m curious.”

It’s not that Riv is embarrassed over who she’s been with in the past, but it’s unusual for them to speak of it. Then again, it feels just like the type of thing that Thariss would ask about.  
“Interested in who came before you?”

“That too but, also just what sort of women you’re attracted to.”

The question is somewhat confusing to her and she tilts her head.  
“…you?”

Thariss laughs and then moves her other hand to poke at Riv’s nose.  
“Besides me, stupid!”

The blood elf turns to a giggle of her own, before she starts to analyze the topic. It’s not all too difficult to summon images from her past and remind herself of the people she has been with, both the good and the bad.   
“So, what do you want to know? Do you want me to just tell you about all of them, one by one? Because that can take a while.”

A small grin spreads across Thariss’ lips.  
“You’ve had that many, eh?”

Riv rolls her eyes, raising a hand to push Thariss’ face away by her cheek, making the warrior chuckle once more.  
“Shut up, that’s not what I meant.”

“Alright, I guess talking of everyone might take all night. Do you happen to know who you were with the longest then? Unless that’s me. That’d be kind of boring to hear about, as I already know the story.”

Riv smiles and shakes her head once more.  
“No no, I’ve had partners far longer than the time we’ve spent together. I mean, I’ve had my share of lovers but, usually I tended to be with them for a while before we separated.”  
She appears distant for a moment, contemplating a certain person that immediately comes to mind.  
“But, yes, I know who I was with the longest. It’s…a bit complicated, though.”

Thariss nods, knowing Riv has trouble speaking of certain parts of her past.  
“Well, just tell me as much as you want to. No need to get into details that make you uncomfortable.”

She certainly enjoys Thariss’ acceptance and open-minded attitude. It’s one of her favorite aspects of the night elf.  
“Okay, I guess we can talk about Ashindra then.”

“Ashindra? That’s a pretty name.”

“Mm, it is and she was too.”  
She peers off into the distance, raising a hand to scratch at her cheek.  
“Or well, I’m sure she still is.”

“Who was she?”

“Someone I met when we were both very young, and I was still a recruit in the Farstriders. She was…an initiate priestess in the church of the Light.”

“Ohh, a priestess eh? I see we have similar tastes.”

She glances back at Thariss to see a smug look and Riv smirks as she pokes at the warrior’s cheek.  
“Tsk, don’t compare us like that. Besides, our priests are not the same as yours. They’re not involved in government, just the Holy Light faith, and far from all quel’dorei believed in the Light. I didn’t count myself among them, for example.”  
She sighs, wandering back through memory lane.  
“We first met when I was temporarily stationed at our southern enclave. A group of initiate priests had come for a visit as they were to learn more of how the Farstriders operated in Quel’thalas so close to Amani territory. This was often done as the priests tended to aid us with support and healing in combat from time to time, so they needed us to learn to cooperate at an early stage.   
I was partnered with Ash during that time and we got along rather well.”

“You immediately started flirting, I assume?”

“Tsk, no we didn’t. Or well, I didn’t, but I suppose she might’ve tried some, yeah.”  
Riv smiles wistfully at those old times, thinking back to the beauty of the forest and how they sun had gleamed at her former companion.  
“She was…strong, confident and had a great sense of humor. She knew how to make me laugh. I guess she did talk a bit too much about the grace of the Light but, I could handle that. She was a bit taller than me, with long red hair. Instead of the typical robes from the church, she was dressed in simple civilian clothing. She felt it hampered her movement otherwise.”

Thariss looks somewhat confused. It’s a reasonable conclusion, but most priestesses of Elune also wear robes.  
“Well, what would she need that movement for? I mean, if she was just doing Light-related stuff.”

“We were to cooperate, remember? This meant that they had to learn somewhat how to move in battle zones and she felt wearing robes at that point was foolish. Besides, she always saw herself more as a ‘battle-priest’ anyway. Kept herself trained and fit, ready to aid people in combat with more than just healing.”

“Heh, I like her attitude.”

“Mm, so did I. After that initial meeting, we met each other by accident in a southern town called Tranquillien a few weeks later and talked for a while longer. We then just agreed to set up another meeting at a later date and…well, from there on, it developed naturally.”

Thariss smiles, glad to see and hear Riv talk about something casually without the need to feel remorseful over the past.  
“How long did you two last?”

She does regret saying it for a moment as the joy drifts away from Riv’s face.  
“Oh, eh…that’s the complicated part. Me and Ash had sort of a, hmm, ‘open relationship’ I suppose you can call it.”

“Open? What do you mean?”

“We tended to drift apart from time to time but then found each other again.   
The first time we were together it lasted about a year, I think, before we split up for a few months and then returned to each other. Through the decades, we’ve had dozens of such relationships, going back and forth.”

Thariss blinks, surprised to hear it. Not that she’s never heard of similar relationships before, nor does she dislike them, but she didn’t think it’d be like that with Riv.  
“Oh, okay. When was the last time you two were together?”

Another quick sigh.  
“Before the Scourge’s invasion.”

“That long? Isn’t that like…most of your life?”

“Pretty much. Ash and I have a long history and we were more than just lovers or bondmates. We were very close friends, even during the times that we had temporarily broken up. Even as we both sought ourselves to others, we somehow always found ourselves returning.”  
She smiles and snorts briefly.  
“At one point, a few decades back, some of our other friends thought we should just get married and stop the constant maelstrom of our relationship. We never really felt the need, though.”

“Was she ever jealous of who you were with?”

“Not really. I guess we were both quite understanding and flexible.”

Thariss nods once more, thinking back on some of her own relationships. She believes she may have had some similar ones, but not for such an extended amount of time.  
“Were you ever together with someone else at same time?”

“Once or twice, yeah. So was she, but neither of those lasted very long.”  
She perks up for a moment when she thinks of something different.  
“Although, there was one particular that Ash wasn’t very happy with. Took her a while to forgive me for it.”

This interests Thariss, as Riv gets a somewhat mischievous look to her.  
“Oh? What did you do?”

She appears distant still until she laughs softly and rubs her nose a bit.  
“Well, just like me, Ash had only one sibling - a sister named Vestarial. A…twin sister, actually.” 

Thariss’ eyes widen at first, before flashing a grin once more. There’s something rather gleeful to it.  
“Ohh, I think I know what’s going on here. Go on.”

“Yeah. They were twins but they weren’t particularly close. In fact, they often had arguments and rarely wanted to encounter one another.   
At first, it had been just minor bickering, until it turned into almost full hostility several decades later. Ash and their parents were rather devout to the Holy Light, while Vestarial didn’t care for it at all. She felt like she had to endure it during the time she grew up, so when she was old enough, she almost immediately left for the military to get away from her home. That didn’t sit well with Ash.”

“She was a Farstrider?”

“No no, she wasn’t. She was involved mostly with our warrior ranks, which meant she later joined the spell breakers. It’s our best melee fighters and anti-magic users. Very useful to employ as guards in a population where the arcane is so important.  
I met Vestarial through Ash and compared to her sister, I actually got along with Vesta rather well. She wasn’t one of the closest to me, but I’d still call her a friend.”

Thariss tilts her head and smirks.  
“Wait, you didn’t accidently mistake her for Ashindra and made out with her or something, did you?”

“What? No!”  
Some laughter erupts from Riv again as she thinks of such a circumstance.  
“That would’ve been quite funny but sadly, nothing like that could’ve happened. They usually dressed and acted quite differently. They both had the same hair color but, almost always wore styles unlike the other. They deliberately tried to separate as much as possible, so no one would mistake them.”

“Huh. Interesting choice of…hostile collaboration, I guess.”

“Yeah, that’s a good description of it.”  
Thariss notices how Riv raises a hand to cover a slight blush that spreads over her cheek.  
“But eh…well, I guess I ended up with her at one point anyway.   
During a particularly warm summer, we had been hanging out at a local festival and were drinking together. This was at one of those times when me and Ash were not in a relationship. Anyway, we had fun during most of the evening but Vesta had been somewhat erm, intimate during the events. As it came to a close, she pulled me away and…well, you know.” 

Thariss shakes her head amusedly.  
“So, you basically decided to sleep with your girlfriend’s hot sister when you got the chance.”

“Hey!”  
She slaps Thariss’ chest, although rather gently.  
“I was drunk! And…I wasn’t the one who did the seduction!”

“Excuses.”

Riv rolls her eyes and exhales, burying her face against the night elf’s neck.  
“I’ll admit that I had been attracted to her for a while but, I never planned for anything to happen. Never even gave any hints to it.”

Thariss considers to keep teasing, but thinks it’s fair to save it for later. She strokes her fingers through Riv’s hair instead.  
“What happened afterwards? Did you two stay together?”

“Not officially. When we woke up, it was quite awkward to begin with and we didn’t know what to do. We thought about just forgetting the whole ordeal and moving on but, there was obviously an attraction between us. We met a few times after that, almost in secret, until Ash found out. Vesta actually wanted us to be together for real at that point but, I knew it was just to spite her sister. I declined and instead left them both for a while. I later focused on mending my friendship with Ash.”

“Heh, I believe that was probably the reasonable choice.”  
The tale is rather fascinating but there is one aspect which remains elusive. Unfortunately, it might not be a very happy element.  
“I hate to ask but, is she still…?”

Riv moves her head away slightly, not out of distaste but rather to look into the kaldorei’s eyes.  
“Alive? Yeah, I think so.”  
She reflects upon the tougher times from the not as distant past. She places her head against Thariss’ chest again before she continues. She needs the warmth and safety.  
“We barely saw each other during the invasion itself, nor right after it. I heard she had escaped but, I was too distraught to begin any search.  
When I returned from my self-exile, I did finally see her a few days before I left for Kalimdor.”

Silence steps in between them for a short while and Thariss wonders if that’s the end of the story. Should she ask any further? Might be too rough on her. Then again, she has needed some gentle pushes previously.  
“Was she…happy to see you?”

Riv keeps her voice even for now.  
“Yeah, I suppose. She was…different. Her eyes had already turned green, her voice and demeanor was a lot colder than I was used to from her. She wore a rather heavy armor and weapons which I hadn’t seen her wield very often. Her focus was almost completely on our people’s preservation and security, and she stood ready to defend what was left of Quel’thalas.  
Just like with everything else back home, I didn’t feel like I belonged by her side any longer, so we went our separate ways.”

Thankfully, not as tragic of a tale as with her old mentor, but certainly not a happy ending. Not that Thariss had expected that either.   
“And her sister? Vestarial, was it?”

Riv shrugs curtly.  
“Dunno. Ash told me she was still alive, but didn’t know where she had gone. Something with the Prince, I think, but I didn’t ask any further.”  
She takes a deep breath and exhales slowly.  
“I wanted to find a new life after that, and I didn’t feel as if it was with either Ash nor anyone else in Silvermoon. I can’t say that has changed much.”

Thariss watches her smaller lover lying there in her arms, letting her fingers drift through the black hair. She’s not happy that Riv had to leave her home but, she is still grateful that they managed to find each other because of it.  
“So, no need for me to be concerned then?”

At the question, Riv turns to give her a surprised gaze. Shortly after, she smiles and pushes herself further up, placing one hand against the night elf’s chest and locks their lips together. In comparison to the previous bouts of passion, these kisses are slower, softer and more affectionate. When they separate for air, Riv nudges their noses together.  
“Far from it. The sensation that drew me to Ash in the past, I feel like I’ve found it in you instead.” 

Thariss’ expression shifts into a look of joy and she wraps her arms tighter around her companion, pulling her into an even closer hug. Riv snuggles her head in beneath the warrior’s chin and pull the sheets to cover them both.   
“Good, because I’m not going anywhere either.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _In the original concept of this chapter, I was gonna have them talk about one each but, I couldn't think of anyone good for Thariss that actually matters for her character or the continuing story. Ashindra on the other hand, is one of my more prominent secondary characters that we'll see more later on._   
>  _If anyone has read the other WoW story I have here on ao3, you may already have recognized the names of the Revenor sisters._


	18. Into the storm

The cold from the moist air washes over her body, trickling in between the gaps in her armor. It’s not particularly chilling, but she wouldn’t call it comfortable either. Thariss would never suggest that wandering through Duskwallow Marsh was ever a nice experience, for many reasons, but she will admit that she has endured worse. The endless sands of Tanaris and the cold reaches of Winterspring comes to mind, and in comparison to those, this depressing landscape can’t quite compare. Still, she has never enjoyed trudging through it. Why is it called a marsh anyway? It’s more like a swamp to her and swamps are the worst. Murky waters, bent trees with saggy crowns, swarms of insects and predators lurking in every corner. She knows that hunters of all varieties have entered this area through the ages and met their demise by the many wild beasts who roam this land; crocolisks, raptors, wind serpents, giant spiders and even some more intelligent creatures like makrura and murlocs.

One may wonder why she has come into this place if she hates it so much, but the reason is actually rather simple. After having spent a few weeks in the mountains, Thariss and Rivaryn had a long discussion whether or not they should contemplate seeking new challenges. Eventually, they came to the conclusion of sailing towards the Eastern Kingdoms. Riv agreed to act as a guide when they get there, as long as they avoided Quel’thalas. The night elf understood her fear of returning to the place where so many of Riv’s mental scars were born, so she took the deal without question. Together, they’d attempt to explore the lands where most dwarves, humans and gnomes hail from. Thariss is excited but also somewhat nervous. She has heard tales of how the other continent is supposed to look, along with the many dangers that lurk upon it, but it still can’t fully prepare her for what it will be like to travel across the ocean.  
She can recall the stories that her mothers’ have told her of how the eastern lands used to look before the Sundering, but it’s likely that they have changed during all these thousands of years. 

The way towards the east starts in this swamp and their destination for this trip is the Alliance town of Theramore. They had considered heading to Orgrimmar, but neither of them are fully certain whether the orcs would permit Thariss to ride upon one of their zeppelins. Ratchet was also an option, but they don’t trust any of the scoundrels in that town to take them across safely. As Thariss has a better relationship with the Alliance than what Riv has with the Horde, Theramore seemed like the most appropriate choice. 

As they’ve yet to move back towards being awake at daytime, it’s in the middle of the night as they take their mounts forward. While Thariss feels more comfortable wandering through the swamp at this time, Riv seems rather unnerved by many sounds she hears around them. Her old training allows her to appear quite calm, but Thariss knows her well enough by now to spot the tension.  
After an extended period of silence, the blood elf breaks it with an inquiry.  
“How long do you think it’s left until we get there?”

“To Theramore? From what the Sentinels told us and by studying the map, I think it’s just a few more hours.”

She sees how Riv breathes out somewhat, probably alleviating some of the worry.  
“Good. I can’t wait to get into safety again.”

Thariss tilts her head in amusement.  
“Really? You’d feel safer in the arms of the Alliance than out here? They probably won’t feel the same about you.” 

Riv snorts and meets the gaze of her companion.  
“Yeah well, I survived without trouble among your people so, I don’t think sleeping around humans will be any worse.”

Thariss chuckles and shakes her head briefly.  
“Yeah, I guess not.”  
A solemn thought enters her mind as she remembers something she had not yet told Riv.  
“You know, one of the officers I spoke to back in Stonetalon told me that Theramore apparently has quite a substantial quel’dorei population.”

Riv blinks in surprise before her eyes move around searchingly at the thought of these news.  
“It does? And you say quel’dorei, not sin’dorei?”

“Yeah, exactly. They told me that the leader, lady Jaina Proudmoore, brought a lot of survivors from Lordaeron and Quel’thalas with her years ago, when they fled the Scourge. Apparently, many have remained together with the dwarves, gnomes and some of the kaldorei that have recently moved in.”

Her shoulders slumping, Riv’s gaze falls down to the ground. She remembered hearing how many people fled during the invasion, although she didn’t really keep track of which direction they ran towards. Briefly, she wonders if she may know someone in there.  
“I…I see. I didn’t think there’d be many left outside of our homeland. It does sort of makes sense though, I suppose.”

Thariss does somewhat regret bringing it up now, wondering how it might affect Riv, but dismisses the thought. She needed to know now rather than stumble right into such a revelation later on.  
“You okay?”

The hunter is almost motionless on Razz’s back for several moments and then slowly nods.  
“Yeah, I’m fine. Just…thinking.”

“We don’t have to greet any of them if you don’t want to, you know. We could just rent a room and wait for the next ship that goes towards…well, wherever it stops, and ignore anyone else.”

Riv considers their options and what will be in store for them but before she manages to offer a response, they hear noises out in the woods. Sharp, clanking sounds and what appears to be grunts and shouts.  
Instinctively, the blood elf moves her hand towards the handle of her rifle which is attached to her saddle. Her experienced gaze scours the direction where they hear the disturbance.  
“What is that? A battle?”

Thariss herself is frowning and keeps a hand upon the hilt of her blade which is attached to her belt.  
“Yeah or something similar. Maybe someone being ambushed by beasts?”

“I don’t think raptors have learnt how to use blades just yet.”

Despite the humorous remark, they both remain serious.  
“Let’s go check it out.”

Riv doesn’t comment but follows her companion as Thariss leads the way off the road, steering Ilca right in among the trees and the shallow waters around them.  
They sneak forward to the best of their abilities and when they stop by some bushes at the edge of a glade, they can see two groups of people fighting each other. To their surprise, it’s not just Horde versus Alliance, as may be expected. The first group is made entirely of humans, dressed in black clothing, with several of them wearing red bandanas across their mouths. The second group is more diverse, seemingly being made of races from both the Horde and Alliance. They can spot several humans, a few orcs and trolls, as well as at least two high elven rangers and a few night elves. 

Thariss angles her body down closer towards Ilca as she studies the battlefield with a scowl.  
“What in Elune’s name is going on here?”

Riv shakes her head briefly.  
“I…don’t really know. Who are those humans?”

“No idea. Never seen ‘em before.”  
She scans the people who fight and her eyes fall mostly upon those in white tabards.  
“I’m pretty sure the ones with anchor tabards are Theramore guards, though.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, the Sentinels told me about them. If they’re fighting some enemy here, we should help them out.”

Riv now fully holds the rifle in her hands, but she doesn’t seem as certain regarding taking action just yet.  
“You think that’s wise, though?”

“We can’t just let them be slaughtered out here, can we? And besides, I think-“  
She suddenly stops in the middle of her sentence as they both notice a barrier of light appearing out of thin air among the fighters, summoned by one of the people on the battlefield. It’s magical, of course, but clearly not of the arcane. It shimmers in blue, and seem almost as pure moonlight. It appears to currently be used by a tall, thin and slender night elven woman dressed in a set of black and scarlet robes, with teal colored hair and thin-lined facial markings of the same color. Her skin is a pale blue, similar to Thariss’ complexion.  
Noticing this, the warrior suddenly gasps and springs into action.  
“Shit!”

Riv widens her eyes in shock by her partner’s act and reaches out, but is already too far away.  
“Thariss, wait!”

“We need to help out, right now! C’mon!”

Riv huffs and shakes her head, being used to the night elf’s impulsive reactions by now. She’s seen this before and it is always just as frustrating.  
She quickly dismounts, directing Razz to charge towards their enemies while she takes aim from her current location.  
“I’ll back you up! Be careful!”

Whether Thariss hears her or not isn’t quite clear, for the kaldorei rushes straight into battle, unsheathing her sword and slashes the blade at the back of the first enemy they encounter. When she’s in the middle of the battlefield, she jumps off Ilca, allowing the nightsaber to tackle one of their foes to chew on while she gets her shield out to help defend the Theramore expedition.  
From a distance, Riv notices how Thariss immediately moves to assist the night elven priestess. While the priestess herself appears surprised, she’s also thankful when seeing who comes to her aid. 

With her rather loud and confident arrival, Thariss manages to gain much attention from the non-Theramore humans and several rushes in to try to strike her down. She get to show her prowess in combat then, blocking or parrying several shots, while allowing Riv to snipe some of them and Razz to attack from a flanking position. Thankfully, she also senses how her body is invigorated by the familiar power of Elune’s warmth, when the priestess assists her. It makes Thariss smiles to think of it, without even facing the other kaldorei.

There are quite a few combatants on the field though, so some of them do manage to get past the guards. They’ve noticed the support that the priestess gives the rest of the fighters and two rogues attempt to target her specifically, by sneaking past the enemy’s line. Unfortunately, they were not prepared for how capable she would be to face combat on her own. She ducks below the slash from the first and then kicks him in the groin. The second tries to stab her in the side but instead only manages to cut her arm. She elbows him, before summoning power into her hand and unleashes a stream of burning moonlight into his chest, sending him flying backwards. She knocks the initial attacker out by grabbing a wooden staff she has in her other hand and slams him in the head with it. 

It appears as if the humans who stand as enemies outnumbered the others at first, but the mixed forces have now been able to even those numbers out. The priestess surveys the battlefield and when she’s given some space, she frowns, closes her eyes and begins praying. For those fighting in her vicinity it is not as obvious, but Riv can see how the light from the moon above them appears to intensify around the priestess and when she throws her eyes open, they glow fiercely. Her voice seems to echo when she speaks.  
“You think to kill a senior priestess of Elune? Then prepare to feel her rage!”

Suddenly, a pillar of light bursts around the priestess, forcing those who gaze in her direction, even Riv, to look away unless they wish to be temporarily blinded by the intensity of the spell.  
Thariss smirks and seem to be unaffected. Several of her opponents were not so lucky however, and she takes the opportunity to cut some of them down.  
This trick appears to have turned the tide of the battle and when they regain their sight, the enemy realizes that they are outnumbered and calls for a retreat. Some of the orcs moves to pursue but an officer among the Theramore forces signals his people to stop and let their foes escape. There’s no real need to foolishly rush out into the dangers that lurk in this swamp in the middle of the night, after all. 

As the victors gather up and try to tend to each other’s wounds, the priestess approaches another being in robes, a wounded male troll. He’s bleeding profusely and lies motionless on the ground, as a female troll and a male orc watches him with worried eyes. The kaldorei priestess remains focused with a steady gaze upon their comrade as Elune’s gift flows out of her hands.  
About a minute goes by, until the troll’s eyes suddenly shoot open and he begins coughing heavily. The small Horde group cheers when they hear him awakening.

Thariss remains a few meters away, and Riv hasn’t decided to join them just yet, but they hear the priestess speak anyhow.  
“Please continue to lie down for a little while. You still have several wounds that needs to be tended to.”

The troll breathes heavily and when he speaks, his voice is quite raspy.  
“Ya…ya saved me.”

“Of course. You are my guest. I can’t very well let you die out here, now can I?”

The troll tries to laugh but it comes out in nothing more than a strained snort.  
“Hah. De wisdom o’ de spirits be wit’ ya, priestess.”

She offers him a gentle smile.  
“Elune would never forgive me if I allowed someone to die while they remain under my protection.”

“Sounds reasonable. I tank ya, and yah Elune.”

Another minute or two goes by as the Theramore soldiers watches the area, making sure that no more ambush occurs. By then, the priestess finally rises, seeming satisfied with her work. She moves her eyes towards the troll’s companions instead.  
“I have applied a blessing that will suppress his pain for another few hours. He can walk, but you will need to support him or his wounds may open. When we get back to Theramore, we need to find him a good place to rest.”

Realizing that it might be good to stay in the company of these people on their journey to the city, Riv reveals herself and approaches the group as well. When the guards notice her, they raise their weapons in alarm.  
“A blood elf! Where did she come from?”

“Stay right where you are!”

Riv widen her eyes and raises her arms. Did they not notice her during the battle? Perhaps they weren’t attentive enough when they had weapons and shouts all around them.  
She stands still, not wanting to cause any problems. Thariss moves to protest but instead they hear the voice of the moon priestess.  
“Hold! You are mistaken, Captain.”  
She motions at Thariss.  
“This is my daughter and the sin’dorei in front of you is her bondmate. She is our ally, not our enemy.” 

The human Captain along with his soldiers appear surprised to hear this but quickly lower their weapons. He clears his throat and gives Riv a curt nod.  
“I uh, I apologize, miss. I didn’t realize you were with us.”

“Didn’t you hear her shots during the battle? She supported us the entire time.”

“My attention must have been elsewhere, lady Javynna. I was mostly focusing on our survival.”

Riv merely nods in response at the Captain and then quickly moves to get into position next to Thariss instead. It appears that Javynna has the same thought and when she is close enough to the younger night elf, she wraps her arms around the warrior’s shoulders and hugs her tightly. Thariss eagerly returns the gesture. Riv watches them with interest and sees that they’re almost the same height, with Thariss being somewhat taller than her mom.  
After a few seconds, Javynna leans back and places her hands upon Thariss’ cheeks, tilting the younger kaldorei’s head down to be able plant a soft kiss on her forehead.  
“It’s good to see you again, my little girl.”

Despite the wording, Thariss smiles brightly and seems to be okay with it.  
“You too, mom. What are you doing here, though? I heard you might’ve gone this way, but thought you would’ve left long ago.”

Javynna nods shortly as she takes a step back, but her hand still being on Thariss’ shoulder.  
“It’s a bit of a story. Let’s get back to the city before we discuss it, shall we?”  
She gives Riv a glance then as well.  
“I sense we have much to speak of.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I uploaded[an image](https://s15.postimg.org/szx7cihd7/Javynna_01.jpg) of the in-game model I use for Javynna (yes, she's my priest character in-game). Minus some minor body modifications, this is sort of how she looks._
> 
> _They'll talk more with Javynna in the next chapter._


	19. Motherly embrace

A few hours of the night remain when the group rides into Theramore. Some of the guards at the north gate eye the members of the Horde walking into their city with some suspicion, but because of the other Alliance soldiers as well as Javynna leading them, no one makes any move to prevent them from entering.  
While inside, they stop at the local inn where the priestess makes sure that her guests are taken care of, before she moves down to the ground level and meets with her daughter once more. She suggests for them to take a table together, and orders in some tea from Janene, the innkeeper, who is usually up very early in the morning.  
Thariss sits down next to Rivaryn on one side, while Javynna takes the opposite. As the two younger women are unsure what to say, she’s also the one who initiates the conversation.  
“I apologize for not having spoken much so far. I invited the Horde members here, so I have had to act as diplomatic as possible.”

Riv offers her a small but friendly smile.  
“No need to be sorry, my lady. We understand completely.”

Thariss nods in agreement.  
“Yeah, you’ve obviously got a lot to do. Why are they here, though?”

Javynna raises her hand to the back of her head, making sure that her two long braids that her hair is folded into, remain in position as she speaks.  
“They’re part of a delegation from the Horde, although most are members of the Darkspear tribe. Recently, we’ve heard of some increasing hostilities between the Horde and Alliance in certain areas across Kalimdor. I wanted to do something about that.”

“Where?”

“Ashenvale, Stonetalon, Azshara – even some here in the swamp. When I was back in the mountains, I decided to send a few missives out to various people among the Horde leadership. I hoped that there would be some interest to reestablish the peace that we ignited after the war with the Legion. I received some polite letters from the Warchief’s advisor, as well as High Chieftain Bloodhoof, but they currently did not have time to meet with me. After that, my mission had to continue to Theramore, as I was to speak with Lady Proudmoore.”

Before she can continue, Thariss raises a hand.  
“Hold on, you didn’t ride here alone, did you?”

Javynna appears somewhat amused at her daughter’s worry before she shakes her head.  
“Of course not. I have a retinue of Sentinels with me. They’re currently by the barracks and while I was going to bring them, one of the Captains in the Theramore guard insisted that it would be more advantageous if I came with a section of guards from the isle, rather than kaldorei that may seem out of place here.”

Thariss seems to be satisfied and nods slightly.  
“Alright, just making sure. Go on.”

She smiles gently and reaches out a hand to place it on top of her daughter’s.  
“You worry too much, my dear. Anyhow, as I was saying, we came to Theramore to speak with Lady Proudmoore when I heard the news that another letter had arrived, this one from the Darkspear. Hex priests from their tribe would be willing to meet with me to discuss what must be done to cull the hostilities. They couldn’t promise it would work, but appreciated the gesture nonetheless.  
I had to stick around for a while after that, because we sent letters back and forth where we agreed it would be a good idea to meet inside of Theramore. Lady Proudmoore’s reputation is still rather good among the Horde, after the aid she gave them during events after the Third War.”

“Right. Why were you out in the swamp though?”

“Well, we got another quick note a few days ago. They believed they’d be arriving at night and didn’t want to startle anyone, so they sent word ahead. That’s why I thought it might be prudent to meet them out there and provide some of Elune’s light to guide us all. And that is when the others attacked.”

Riv tilts her head curiously as she thinks back to the enemy they fought in the glade.  
“I don’t see why humans would attack their own people out here, unless they’re outlaws. Who were they? Pirates? Brigands?”

The priestess grimaces somewhat while looking troubled.  
“Some might say that yes, but it is more complicated. The authorities in the city have informed me that they are known as the ‘Defias Brotherhood’ and are officially classified as a bandit group.”

Riv and Thariss both glance at one another, but neither can recognize the name.  
“Never heard of them.”

“I am not surprised. They are not as well-known in Kalimdor.  
From the story I’ve been told, the brotherhood consists of members from the Stonemasons guild, a group that was hired to, among other things, rebuild Stormwind after the Second War. The story is divisive of what happened when it was done – the guild claims that the nobles refused to pay them and the nobles say that the guild wanted even more gold for their work. Nevertheless, violence began and after they were cast out, they started this bandit group.”

Scratching her cheek in thought, Riv still remains a bit confused.  
“But Stormwind is far from here, all the way across the ocean. What would they be doing in the swamp?”

“Well, apparently, agents from Stormwind had already destroyed the leadership of Defias in the east, but long before that, they established some kind of outpost in Dustwallow. From what the Captain told me, they have yet to locate their base of operations and so, they occasionally attack groups sent from Theramore.”

Thariss arches a brow.  
“Wait, so you’re saying that they assaulted you because of the Alliance targets and not the Horde?”

“Yes, that seems to be the case. Even if Theramore had nothing in particular to do with what happened to the Stonemasons guild, their grudge spreads to the entire Alliance.”

Neither of the pair had expected this kind of reception when they arrived in the swamp but, at least they managed to prove themselves. Riv shakes her head briefly.  
“I’m sorry to hear of this unfortunate situation. At least we managed to stop them from doing too much harm.”

Javynna smiles and nods.  
“That you did and I certainly appreciate it. Your arrival was very timely.”  
They see the innkeeper approaching and they stop their conversation momentarily to accept their cups of tea. The warmth of their drink is refreshing and they decide it’s time to switch topic.  
“Let us focus on something else, shall we? I’d like to hear more about you two.”

Riv clears her throat somewhat awkwardly. It was one thing to be presented to Thariss’ sibling, and another to meet with her parent. This feels way more serious.  
Thariss herself merely smirks and decides to speak for them.  
“You seem to know a bit about us already, though. Did Shaerai tell you?”

“She did indeed. I received a letter not all too long ago where she wrote that her little sister had found herself a new bondmate.”

Even Thariss feels unsure with that claim.  
“Eh…I mean, that may be going a bit far. We’re not married.”  
Riv isn’t all too familiar with certain terms that some kaldorei seem to use and she blushes when thinking about what has been claimed regarding their union.

Javynna snickers slightly at their discomfort.  
“Yes, I’m aware, dear. I wouldn’t have thought you’d do such a thing without me to be there anyhow. Still, you two are quite an unexpected couple. We see few sin’dorei in this part of the world.”

Riv nods briefly, taking another sip of the tea and fidgets with the handle.  
“Yeah, I uh…I arrived with a delegation to the Horde about a year ago now, I think. Their goal was to start the negotiations for membership but, I was never interested in that business. I just…wanted to get away.”

The mood turns a bit more serious and Javynna moves her own hands around her cup, nodding solemnly.  
“I see. Shaerai informed me that you were present in Quel’thalas during the Scourge’s invasion.”

Her eyes sink further down, gazing at the liquid within the cup.  
“Yeah.”

Thariss knows what feeling awaken when they speak of those events and she shifts to grasp one of her girlfriend’s hands gently, showing her support. Riv eagerly clings to such a gesture.  
Javynna has no intention of pushing too harshly though.  
“I apologize for bringing it up. I do not mean to offend you, miss Silvershroud. I certainly don’t intend to make you tell me what you must’ve experienced. The quel’dorei of this city have already spoken of some rather ghastly sights and I think that was enough. You have my condolences for what you lost.”

Riv manages to curl her lips up into a faint smile and raise her eyes to meet with the kaldorei’s.  
“Thanks. Don’t worry, you haven’t offended me. It is just…difficult.”

“I understand completely. I know all too well what it is like to lose your home and those you love. The Legion did the same to us during the Great War and almost repeated it just a few years ago.”  
She begins to smile once more.  
“However, there is something positive here at least. I am very glad to see that my daughter has finally found someone to be with again, and you seem to be a lovely young woman too.”

While Riv is happy with the comment, Thariss rolls her eyes in annoyance.  
“Ugh, mom…”

“What? You don’t agree?”

“Well…you don’t have to say it like that! You make it sound as if I need to be with someone.”

Another mischievous look appears on Javynna’s features.  
“Well, perhaps that was my intention. You’re alone far too often and I don’t like it. You can be rather careless when you’re on your own.”

“I’m not careless!”

“Sweetie, you get yourself into danger all the time. I’ve heard it countless times from your friends, siblings and former partners. Not to mention how sloppy you can be.”  
She glances at Thariss.  
“Are you making sure that she bathes and eats properly? She forgets it sometimes, if someone doesn’t tell her.”

As Riv begins to chuckle, Thariss gasps and reaches across the table to slap her mom’s arm.  
“Mom, what the hell?! I’m not a slob!”

Javynna arches a brow playfully.  
“Oh? Is that why you still live in my house whenever you come home?”

“…that’s different! I’m a wanderer! I don’t need any other house!”

“Aha, I see. So, I should just expect for you to stay with me forever, hmm?”  
She looks over at Riv again, who’s still trying to keep her laughter in control.  
“I do hope that you two last long enough to get yourselves a home of your own somewhere.”

Thariss groans and dips her head down into the palm of her free hand. Riv finally manages to calm herself enough to answer and gently strokes her thumb at the back of Thariss’ hand while she does.  
“I think that may be very possible. We’d just have to find some place to settle down, though.”

Thariss glances at her skeptically.  
“Be careful what you wish for, babe.”

They’re currently not wearing their armors, something they removed while they rented a room inside the inn, and so Riv can raise her hand and grab Thariss collar, pulling the night elf down into a kiss. Thariss takes that opportunity to switch places for her hands in order for her to wrap one arm around Riv’s waist.  
Javynna drinks a bit more tea and joy glisters in her eyes when she watches them.  
“Again, I’m very glad to see you two together. The love between you is a beautiful thing. It makes me happy to know my daughter has someone close to her.”

As their lips separate, Riv smiles in the older kaldorei’s direction and leans her head in against Thariss’ chest.  
“She makes me happy as well.”

Thariss watches her shorter partner for a moment and then places a quick kiss at the top of her head.  
“You’re pretty amazing too.”  
She then turns her eyes towards her mom.  
“Although, I’m not sure that mother would be so happy to see us together.”

Javynna blinks in surprise when her late wife is mentioned.  
“Why would you say that?”

There’s a quick snort from Thariss, although it doesn’t sound so much derisive as disappointed.  
“You know how she could be. She never approved of anything I did. If I came home with a sin’dorei girlfriend, she’d probably scold me for collaborating with the enemy or something.”

Javynna sighs and shakes her head briefly.  
“Thariss, you shouldn’t say that about your mother. It is far too soon to say that she would disapprove of Rivaryn simply for who she is.”

“Is it? I’m pretty sure it has happened before. Remember when I was dating that scholar, Jhenrae? She was really rude to her.”

Once more, Javynna tries to offer a smile.  
“That is because she cared a lot about you, dear. Yes, she could get very dismissive of your companions, but that is because she always loved you so dearly. It had nothing to do with who they were as people, but rather because she was afraid that they would break the heart of her beloved daughter. She was a lot more open-minded than you think.”  
Even as she says it, Riv can spot signs of sorrow in Javynna’s eyes. It is likely that she misses her wife greatly.

Riv decides to intervene, just to calm the situation somewhat.  
“Well, erm, I have already told Thariss but, you have my condolences for your loss, lady Dusksong. I can honestly say that it would’ve been a great honor to meet her.”

The gesture does brighten her eyes a little bit and she bows her head slightly in respect.  
“You are very kind to say so, and I’m certain she would’ve wanted to meet you as well.  
Oh and please, call me Javynna. We do not need to be so formal.”  
  


* * *

  
They speak for a while longer of their journey through Kalimdor together, telling the priestess of what they’ve experienced and some of their adventures so far. Eventually, the sun is about to rise and they let Javynna go to her own lodgings as they move to get some rest in their rented room.  
When they wake up several hours later, they sit down to have some breakfast together, which ends up being what the innkeeper served for lunch earlier in the day.  
Javynna reinitiates their conversation from the previous day, with a subject she hadn’t yet thought to approach.  
“So, what actually brings you to Theramore? It’s quite far to go from Stonetalon, and Thariss has always disliked working in the swamp.”

The warrior smirks and shakes her head, but Riv responds first.  
“Well yeah, we’re not actually here for any jobs. We’ve decided to go to the Eastern Kingdoms together.”

Javynna widens her eyes momentarily and then smiles brightly.  
“Really? That sounds exciting! Although, I thought you didn’t want to go over there, sweetie.”

Thariss shrugs and responds while she has some cheese in her mouth.  
“In the past, yeah, but that was just because I didn’t have any friends or trusted partners who could help guide me into unknown territory before.”

“Swallow your food before you eat, please. Also, that never stopped Mal.”

Ignoring the request, she rolls her eyes at the mentioning of her adventurous little brother.  
“Yeah but, Mal is crazy. He’ll go anywhere, as long as he’ll get to explore a new place.”

“Hey, don’t say that about your brother. Mal just has a very curious mind. I think that’s a good thing.”

Thariss shakes her head slightly, but she’s not about to disagree. She has always gotten along with him, after all. Riv glances between them for a moment and unlike her girlfriend, she actually waits to say anything until she has swallowed the piece of food in her mouth.  
“Oh yeah, you mentioned he’s currently in the east, right?”

There’s just a nod from Thariss as Javynna responds for her.  
“He is, indeed. He left several months ago and I believe he wanted to start down in the south and travel north.”

“Do you know where he is now?”

The priestess strokes her chin in thought.  
“Mm, he does send me letters occasionally and last I heard, he was heading for a place known as Dun…something. I believe it was dwarven.”

Riv smiles knowingly, recognizing it quite well.  
“Dun Morogh, I presume. It’s the region of Khaz Modan where the Bronzebeard dwarves have their capital, Ironforge.”

Thariss glances at her curiously.  
“You know of it?”

“Yes, of course. I travelled down there along with a group of Farstriders during the Second War.”

“Huh, interesting. You think you could take us there?”

“I could, but I think it also depends where the ships from the harbor travel to.”

Javynna gets a word in, as she knows more of the ships than these two.  
“I believe I’ve heard that there’s a regular transport between Theramore and Menethil Harbor, which should be rather close, yes?”

Riv tries to regain some memory of the cities in that territory and it does sound familiar.  
“Hmm, yeah that’s in the northwest, I think. Probably the closest we can get.”

The thought of Thariss getting to see her brother soon brings a slight smile to her lips.  
“Then that’s where we’ll go. I’m sure Mal would be very glad to see us both.”

Javynna nods in agreement.  
“You’ll need to pack supplies and such for the trip. I’ll help you requisition some from the barracks. It’s the least they can do after you aided us against the bandits.”  
  


* * *

  
They remain in Theramore for another two days, but only for the fact that they needed to turn back their cycle of rest towards the night so that they could get up in the morning and reserve a spot on the ship that will take them across the Great Sea.  
While they’ve mostly stayed on their own away from the denizens of the city-state, they have gotten more opportunities to speak with Javynna. Through her, Riv has received some names of the quel’dorei who live on the isle but while some surnames are vaguely familiar, most are strangers to her. She wouldn’t have expected anyone close to her to have travelled this way but, she was still somewhat curious.

As they stand on the port this early morning, having helped the sailors secure Razz and Ilca among some of the other animals that will travel with them, Javynna is there as well to say her goodbyes.  
“If you do see Malnac, make sure he’s alright and tell him that I miss him.”

Thariss looks amused but isn’t surprised. Javynna has always been the caring one.  
“Don’t worry, mom, I’ll tell him.”

“I packed some items into your bag that I want you to deliver to him.”  
She playfully pokes Thariss’ nose.  
“Make sure you don’t eat them on your own, okay?”

Thariss giggles and gently pushes her hand away.  
“Yeah yeah, I won’t.”

“Good. Oh, and I want you both to promise me that you will return here someday. I know you’ve already been to Auberdine but, I haven’t had the chance to have you there as my own guests.”

Riv smiles gently while correcting the straps of her bag on her shoulder.  
“We promise, lad-…eh, Javynna, we will return at some point. Your home town is lovely, so I would certainly wish to see it again.”

This seems to please her and while she is somewhat anxious to let her daughter leave again, she realizes that there’s no reason to keep her in Theramore much longer.  
“Well, then before you go, I want to give you one last thing.”  
She glances mostly at Riv.  
“I know you may not believe in Elune, but her blessing extends to anyone that is willing to accept it. I only wish to grant it to you for good luck.”

Riv looks surprised at first. No priestess back in Ashenvale or Darkshore offered her a blessing and it’s been quite a while since she met any priests of the Light too.  
“Oh, eh…sure. I mean, I don’t see any harm in it, so…yeah, that’s fine with me.”

Javynna nods curtly and then places a hand on top of one shoulder each on the two other elves, before she closes her eyes. As Riv can see Thariss doing that too, she follows suit. Out of courtesy, Javynna speaks the prayer in Common.  
“Mother Moon, heed my words. My daughter and her beloved are going far across the oceans to another land, far away from our home and your warmth. I wish for you to bestow your blessing upon them, to grant them the luck and courage to complete their journey. Watch over them, oh great Goddess, so that they may once more return to me in time.”  
She says a few more words in Darnassian, and while nothing first seems to happen, Riv suddenly senses how her body heats up momentarily. Even though it is morning and then sun has already risen, Elune’s blessing extends across time. It is an odd sensation for her as well, almost as if someone reaches around and embraces her, but she does not feel unnerved by it.

After it is done, they all open their eyes and Javynna first hugs her daughter tightly and then leans down to Riv and offers her the same. The ranger gladly accepts it. Javynna leans back a little bit and strokes the back of her head softly at Riv’s cheek.  
“Look after my daughter when you’re over there, will you?”

“Of course. You have my word.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Yeah, Thariss family is rather caring and I just like to write about them, especially to show that they accept Rivaryn rather quickly. In time, we'll get to Rivaryn's remaining family and that will...not be quite as easy._   
>  _Oh yeah, Defias won't become a big part of any story I make. I figured I had to explain who it was that attacked the delegation and then realized that neither Rivaryn nor Thariss actually knows much about them._
> 
> _We're going to get to chapters involving Malnac very soon as well._   
>  _Also, as I'm trying to mention it everywhere this week: I understand that there are some who read my stories that don't have an ao3 account and therefore can't subscribe. If you still want to know when I release new chapters, and use tumblr, I've got a[writing blog](http://talonfics.tumblr.com/) specifically set up to update that kind of thing._


	20. New and ancient

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _They talk about a lot of Warcraft lore in this story, which many may already know of but, I wanted Rivaryn to do it here so that she could give her own perspective of it._

The rising sun illuminates the land ahead of them, revealing the wet, brown and green landscape and awakening much of the creatures within. The smell of newly fallen rain fills their nostrils along with the already quite diverse odors from this kind of environment. The ‘Wetlands’ is what Rivaryn had called this region and Thariss can immediately agree that it’s a very apt name. Pools of quite turbid water can be seen all across the ground where they are now, interwoven with the occasional trees, reeds and bushes. If anything, this is more of a marsh than Dustwallow would ever be, although calling it a bog also works. 

They had arrived at Menethil Harbor late in the afternoon the previous day. Instead of sticking around however, they had quickly visited what vendors still had their shops open, gathering supplies and then wandered off into the wilderness. Not that there was anything wrong with staying, but while they had a few more hours of daylight and as they’re used to sleeping under the stars, they thought it was best to get as far as they could. They do have quite a long road to walk, after all. 

During the evening, they had located a fairly dry piece of land upon a small hill, which also gave them the opportunity to watch the area around them. The ranger had warned her that several dangerous creatures lives around this territory, murlocs among them but also some kind of furry creatures called ‘gnolls’, who are also rather aggressive. So far though, they had been left alone.  
As they’ve both just awakened, Riv has made a fire and is preparing breakfast for them, while Thariss busies herself with something she started last night. She has a minor block of finely cut wood in her hands and she uses a metal tool upon it, trying to carve something out.  
The blood elf watches her for a little while, but then decides it’s a bit too quiet and she’s tired of listening to the sound of crickets. 

“So, what do you think of this place so far?”

Thariss glances up from her work to smile at her amusedly before turning her gaze to the region around them.  
“Well, I can’t say I’m super impressed.”

“Why not?”

She snorts and motions in an arch around herself.  
“Look at this place. Everything is brown and a mossy green, it smells pretty bad and almost every piece of ground is wet. If they hadn’t built that road here, I’d have thought walking around in this place would be madness.”

Riv chuckles softly, figuring that would be her reaction. It was the same as she had during the Second War.  
“Fair enough.” 

“You know what the funny thing is? It’s still not worse than Dustwallow.”

“Really? You’d rather take this place than the swamp?”

“Of course! I mean, that swamp is cursed or something. There’s an endless amount of predators and I’m pretty sure I’ve heard stories of ghosts floating around. Plus, it’s got ogres now too and that’s never a good thing.”

Riv clears her throat and pinches her nose slightly.  
“Erm, well…funny you should mention that.”

She can hear a groan from Thariss as the night elf shakes her head.  
“What? Don’t tell me they’ve got those bastards around here too?”

“Well, I hear there are some into the north east, unfortunately and also the next area we’ll enter after we’re done here. Although, I do believe we might be able to avoid them.”

“Yeah, I’d kinda prefer that. They can be a real pain in the ass.”

The ranger turns to look at her curiously while she stirs the pot that she’s currently using to cook their breakfast. She thought it was a good idea to get something warm to eat, which is why she’s preparing porridge.  
“Where have you encountered ogres, though? They’re not originally from Azeroth.”

“So I’ve heard, but they seem to spread rather quickly. They came over to Kalimdor during the last Legion invasion, travelling with the Horde. Most of them wandered south but, there’s a bunch in the north too.”

Perhaps it does make sense. Riv had heard of how quickly the ogres had spread around the Eastern Kingdoms during the past few centuries since the Horde entered their world.  
“Well, at least you’ll know what to expect in that case.”

“I guess, but I’d prefer if we don’t face them at all. I can kill them, but they’re annoyingly resilient.”  
She continues to cut into her piece of wood while she talks.  
“By the way, I thought you said it’d be cold where we have to go. I mean, it’s not really pleasant here but, I wouldn’t exactly call it cold. There’s not even any snow.”

She blinks at first, before her lips curl up in amusement. She turns her body somewhat to the south and points upwards.  
“It’s going to be cold when we walk up there.”

Thariss follows her hand, gazing up at a mountain in the distance. Up along its higher altitudes, she can certainly see the large blankets of white material. Inwardly, she immediately begins to sigh.  
“…shit. That’s where we’re going?”

“Mhm. That’s Dun Morogh.”

“The dwarves live on the mountains? Isn’t that…kind of an inconvenient place to have your home?”

“Not at all. They live inside of it.”

Thariss had investigated very little of the younger races that lived here on the eastern continent, and while she’d been to Winterspring before, she never thought she’d find a people fully gathered up in the mountains. This sounds even more bizarre.  
“They’ve dug themselves inside? Do they live in caves?”

Riv chuckles and shakes her head briefly. It’s somewhat more amusing to be the one who knows these things now.  
“No, not really. Well, I guess you could call it that if you wanted to, but Ironforge is an actual city. The dwarves have lived there for ages. I will admit that it’s kind of…bizarre to be in a city with a roof but, they’ve done pretty good work with it.”

Thariss raises a hand to scratch her chin, realizing that it is kinda curious.  
“Huh. Well, I guess I’ll have to wait and see for myself.”

Leaning a bit closer, Riv places a hand at Thariss’ arm.  
“Don’t worry, dear, I’ll hold your hand while we’re in there. You’ll be safe.”

She turns to look at Riv and rolls her eyes at the teasing tone. Moments after, Riv giggles and jumps back as Thariss tries to tickle her.  
“Watch yourself, Silvershroud. You know I can easily wrestle you down and punish you all day.”

Riv smirks somewhat.  
“Tsk, you wouldn’t dare.”

It’s not as much of a challenge as either of them intends to but, Thariss definitely could do it.  
She’s still quite interested by this land though and more questions come to mind.  
“If Ironforge is that way, what’s up there?”  
She points towards the north and another set of rocky areas, although not quite as tall.  
“Is that where Stormwind is?”

“Oh, no no. Stormwind is even further south, past Khaz Modan and Blackrock mountain.”

“Blackrock?”

Riv sighs and raises her hand for her to wait.  
“One step at a time, love. There’s a lot of names and you’ll probably be too confused if I speak them all at the same time. I can explain to you why this place is known as the ‘Eastern Kingdoms’.”  
Thariss watches her thoughtfully and then nods, still using her piece of wood to carve in, feeling it’s soothing while she listens.  
“To the north, you’ll find a bridge up to the Arathi Highlands. It was once the homeland of the first human nation, Arathor. Later on, it also held a kingdom known as Stromgarde, but that one has declined severely after the Second and Third war. I’d be surprised if there was anything left of it at all.  
The second kingdom nearby would be the Wildhammer dwarves. They used to have a fortress in the mountains to the north east, known as Grim Batol. They lost during wars against other clans and instead left for hills in the north, known as the Hinterlands.  
The third kingdom to the north is perhaps the largest and most well-known one – Lordaeron. It’s another human kingdom and the ones who led the Alliance during the Second War. Refugees from Stormwind came there after the Horde invaded and they were also southern neighbors to my people’s homeland, Quel’thalas. Unfortunately, it was also the site of where the Scourge initially appeared. Lordaeron was…almost completely wiped out during the Scourge invasion, from what I heard. I never saw the devastation myself but, I can imagine what it was like, from how they destroyed much of my home…”

She knows that Riv must have a tough time discussing this kind of subject casually, but there’s something which nags in the back of Thariss’ mind.  
“Wait, hold on a moment – all three kingdoms you’ve mentioned so far have all been destroyed. Are you saying there’s none of the kingdoms left that this place is known for?”

Riv blinks and stops herself, realizing that it’s true that she’s been talking of past lands rather than current ones. She then clears her throat and checks the porridge.  
“No, I…I think I was just reminiscing.  
The Wildhammers still exist in the Hinterlands, and we do have the Bronzebeards in Ironforge as well as Stormwind to the south, that was rebuilt after the Second War. My people have been rebuilding Silvermoon city as well, and done a fairly good job, even though much of it is still in ruins.”

“What about this Lordaeron you spoke of?”

She shakes her head briefly.  
“Like I said, I haven’t been there, but I hear it’s not very pleasant. Much of the land is still tainted, cursed after what the Scourge did to it.”  
She grimaces for a moment, thinking back to something she saw in Ratchet.  
“I hear there are still people in some manner that live there though. Undead creatures that have freed themselves from the control of Arthas, the cursed prince of Lordaeron and ruler of the Scourge. They now call themselves ‘Forsaken’ and I suppose that’s a prudent name.”

“Hmm…well, I guess it’s best for us to stay away then.”

Riv nods in agreement.  
“Yes, I think that’s wise. I hear they’re associated with the Horde but, I’m not sure how safe it would be for living creatures to wander through that region anymore.  
Oh, there’s also another kingdom up in the north, to the west. It’s known as Gilneas. After the Second War, they cut themselves off from the rest of us by building a large wall. They wanted nothing more to do with the Alliance. We haven’t heard from them since but, I suppose they’re still in there, unless the Scourge managed to tear the wall down.”

For a moment, Thariss glances towards Riv again, seeing how distant the blood elf looks as she speaks, as if she’s working with images of the past.  
“Have you seen all of these countries you’re talking about? Or just heard of them?”

“Some, not all. I haven’t been to Gilneas and I’ve only visited the Hinterlands for a short time during the war.  
You see, when the orcs and ogres came to Azeroth, they began by taking Stormwind and after that, they marched north. The refugees from Stormwind warned the northern nations of what happened and that is why we created the Alliance. The Horde spread the war to pretty much every major nation upon these lands, even the island state of Kul Tiras. It looked pretty grim for a while, until the Horde began to fight among themselves. They always had leadership problems.  
This is when I began to travel with my people as we joined the humans, dwarves and gnomes to take back our homes. It’s why I’ve seen so many kingdoms and cultures that the east has to offer.”

In a way, Thariss is almost sad that her people never saw these wars. Perhaps if they had been aligned with the Alliance at an earlier date, things might’ve turned out differently. Then again, would the kaldorei really have accepted that? It took an invasion from the Legion to actually realize that they must work together at all.  
“I don’t know so much about that time but, how did the war end? And where did this Scourge come from?”

Riv sighs, stirring the pot some more, but knowing it’s soon time to eat.  
“It’s a complicated story but, if I should summarize it – we simply pushed the Horde back. Many were captured and imprisoned, while others fled back into the Dark Portal that they entered our world through. I don’t know what happened to them after that, as the portal shut when an Alliance expedition went through it.  
As for the Scourge, well…that’s an even muddier story. From what we heard in Quel’thalas, some kind of…plague spread in human lands, somewhat before the Third war. The humans tried to investigate it and their prince was among the foremost of these. There was something about…demons being involved, I believe. The Prince sailed to the north after that, apparently to destroy the demons. But, when he returned…he brought devastation to his own people and then later to others as well. It is believed he either gave into power or became corrupted somehow.”

For a short while, they simply sit in silence as Thariss absorbs all of this. She doesn’t stop carving however, as she actually feels it helps to calm her.  
“Wow, I…I don’t think me nor my people had fully realized how much you guys have gone through here during the past several decades. At least I hadn’t.”

The ranger grabs two wooden bowls from her bag and begins pouring up their food.  
“Mm, well, it’s been a tough time, yes and a lot of this land is scarred. But at the very least, we live on. Despite all of the destruction and atrocities, some of us survived and perhaps there is a chance to rebuild. My people are trying, even though we have changed a lot since that time.”

“You haven’t been down here since that Second War then, right? How do you feel about returning?”

She takes some time to consider this, shifting her hands down into the bag again as she pulls out some preserved meat. She gets the attention of their mounts and tosses their breakfasts to them. At first, Ilca and Razz fight over it, although rather playfully, before they settle down and enjoy their meal.  
“It is…strange, I will admit, although somewhat comforting as well. The smells and sights have awakened feelings that I’d almost describe as nostalgia. Despite the fact that I travelled through here during wartime, it was still a period of…adventure for me, I guess. My people had been so isolated before all of that happened and most of us would never have considered leaving our forests, unless you were associated with the kingdom of Dalaran or one of the trade departments in the capital.”  
She smiles somewhat wistfully.  
“I can actually recall how I reacted very similarly to what you’ve done so far, when I first had to wander through this land or when some of the dwarven troops told me of Ironforge up on that mountain. You know, things I’d only heard of in stories previously, but that was becoming reality at the time.”

Thariss smiles, glad that Riv has at least been able to turn her mood around a little bit. The past tends to get gloomy for her.  
“Do you miss those days at all?”

“A little bit, I guess. I’m sure you know how close soldiers can get to each other. It was exciting to meet so many people and there was a sense of unity with them, in having to fight invaders from another world. I guess we kinda felt…righteous in our cause for that reason.”  
She exhales shortly while she looks for some spoons.  
“But in the end, things pretty much went back to the same when it was done. I suppose that was always bound to happen.”

“You made friends around the other races though, right?”

“Mm, I did. I even had a few short-term erm…bedmates.”  
Thariss smirks, but doesn’t comment upon it immediately.  
“And then there was the engineering, of course.”

“Hey, let’s not skip ahead. Did you have a lot of lovers? I bet the humans had a thing for you, huh?”

Riv chuckles and then sets down a bowl of porridge in Thariss’ lap, leaning over to bonk her gently on the head with the spoon, before planting it among the food as well.  
“Shut up and eat your breakfast.”

She puts away the wood she had been working on, to focus on her meal.  
“I’ll take that as a yes.”

“My lips are sealed, sorry.”  
When she looks at the piece of wood, she tilts her head curiously.  
“Did you buy that wood in Menethil?”

“Yeah, there was a sawmill nearby. Asked them if they had some I could buy. Didn’t cost much so, thought it was a good investment.” 

“Hmm, I thought you had stopped with the woodcarving many years ago?”

“Yeah, I had but, since you’re here, I now have a reason to start it up again.”

Riv takes her own bowl and smiles brightly when hearing it. She’s glad that Thariss would wish to continue her art, as she did seem to have knack for it.  
“What are you trying to make?”

Thariss grabs a spoonful of the meal, being one that can eat most types of food, she doesn’t seem to mind this either. As usually, she talks while eating.  
“Well, since you’re my inspiration, I thought I’d create a sculpture of your head.”

Not quite what she had expected Thariss to say…or ever hear anyone say, really. She laughs in surprise.  
“Really? Well, that’s…flattering, I guess.”

“Don’t worry, babe, I’ll make it look good.”

“Hmm, I don’t really know how this works. Don’t you need me to pose for you or something?”

Thariss’ eyes drifts towards her.  
“Nah, that’s not necessary. I’ve watched your pretty face for so long now that I know exactly how it looks.”

It’s quite an odd but still fairly amusing way to compliment her. It’s certainly enough for Riv to sit down right next to her girlfriend, move a hand up to her chin and guide her down into a loving kiss. She deserves that much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _And yeah, I'm not exactly sure about the troop movements but, for this story, Rivaryn travelled south quite a bit after they beat back the Horde from Quel'thalas._   
>  _In regards to the Scourge, I believe that most probably had no idea of who the Lich King were. Most probably just saw Arthas as the overall leader, since that's who he was at the battlefield._


	21. The gates of slander

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _So, here's the deal - I've got four chapters left to write of this particular fic after this chapter, before it's done. And no, that doesn't mean this is the last of Thariss and Rivaryn, just this specific story._   
>  _Because it's so few left, I've made some room in my schedule to finish it within two weeks. There'll be one more chapter this week and then three next week. Obviously, if you don't want to read all of those when they're out, that's fine! Just explaining why you may suddenly see how this story gets updated a lot._

Cold, wet and windy. Well, at least Rivaryn hadn’t been dishonest. Dun Morogh truly managed to reach the low kind of temperatures that she had been warned about. Not that Thariss hadn’t trusted in those words but, she kinda hoped that the landscape of the Wetlands as well as Loch Modan would’ve continued all the way. Unfortunately, the higher up they went upon the mountain, the colder it got. Thariss gains flashbacks to the time she has spent in Winterspring back on Kalimdor and this is far too reminiscent of that. She always felt as if she wasn’t made for winter and while the heat of the Barrens could be really bad too, she almost reluctantly misses it now as they trudge forward up the slope. A sudden snowstorm has made it difficult for their mounts to move forward with their riders on their backs, forcing the elves to walk with them. At times, Thariss wants to scream and tear at the freezing climate around them, if she thought it would do any good. Best to just endure it.

After having spent a few days in the valley, wandering past several dwarven settlements along the way, they finally set their eyes upon a very different place. A gigantic metal creation can be seen edged into the rock of the mountains, with a gate barring the way inside. Upon the gate is a symbol that Thariss thinks represents an anvil or something similar to it. It seems to be painted in gold, but some of the color has fallen off through the years or however long it’s been sitting here.

The gate itself is not completely pulled down however, as it remains open for visitors to enter into the capital of the Bronzebeard clan. Many people stand in rows just inside the first corridor past the gates, speaking with the guards stationed here and showing their credentials. It is likely that the guards wish to avoid the snowstorm, or else everyone would be lined up by the gates themselves.  
Some are allowed to pass in the middle line, without needing documents, but there are at least two more rows for those that do not. Most of those who pass freely are dwarves, but in the other ones, they can see humans, gnomes, a few night elves and high elves. Obviously, Riv will once again stand out among the crowd. She would expect nothing less.

Riv and Thariss walk by the enormous gates and into the hallway as well, making at least Razz seem thankful to get out of the cold. Obviously, he has not enjoyed this climate whatsoever and Riv has been worried for the raptor, but he has persisted.  
The group gets a few odd gazes from the other people that wish to enter, but no one says anything or challenges them directly. When they eventually reach the guards, Riv has already noticed that the dwarves have eyed for her quite some time, making sure that she doesn’t try anything. It brings both a sensation of familiarity and sorrow. The dwarves weren’t too eager to have visitors during the Second War either, but at least she was accepted among them for fighting a common enemy. It saddens her that she is now been relegated to the previous position once more.

The guardsman they meet wears a set of chainmail armor, an axe in his belt and a shield on his back. A long flowing dark brown beard hangs down from his face and hazel eyes study them carefully.  
“Gonna need identification before ye can enter. We don’t usually let the Horde into this city.”

Riv’s eyes drifts up to Thariss, who sighs and shakes her head. She lifts her backpack off her shoulder and begins searching through it.  
“Well, you’re in luck, friend, because neither of us are Horde.”  
Finally, she locates some of the scrolls given to them by her sister and hands it to the short man. Well, he’s probably average for a dwarf but certainly not to her.  
“I’m Thariss Dusksong and this is Rivaryn Silvershroud. We’re freelancers and we have papers that vouch for us from the Kaldorei Sentinels.”

He arches one of his thick eyebrows, before he opens the scroll and looks at it. The two guards by his side actually shift their gazes to her now, but neither of them look hostile. Was it something with her name?  
The man says something in their native tongue to his fellows, before glancing up at Thariss.  
“Dusksong, ye say? You wouldn’t possibly be related to a man named Malnac?”

Oh, so that’s why they recognized it. Thariss’ expression rises substantially as she nods.  
“Actually, I am! That’s the name of my little brother.”

“Ahh…I see. Didn’t see the resemblance, but yer elves, after all.”

Thariss looks at him doubtfully, but doesn’t comment on that particular notion.  
“What about him? Is he here?”

“Oh aye, he’s here alright.”  
He reaches the scroll back up to her and waits until she takes it.  
“He’s in prison.”

They burst out into shocked gazes, and the elves exchange worried glances.  
“Prison?! Why?”

“Violent behavior, fightin’ in public and assaulting a guard. Was there for the arrest meself.”

Well, that doesn’t quite sound like him, but not entirely implausible either. She groans with disappointment.  
“What the hell was he doing fighting guards?”

“He wasn’t fighting guards, not at first. Started with some kind o’ argument with his mates that later broke out into a full-on brawl. They’d been drinking too so, I suppose that had something to do with it.”

Well, that’s not exactly the way Thariss had hoped they’d meet again after all these months, and certainly not the way she wanted to introduce her girlfriend to him.  
While she mutters about him, Riv takes over for her with the guard.  
“Is there any way that we could possibly visit him in his cell?”

“Aye. Head inside and take the eastern tunnel towards the Military Ward. Ye should be able to easily find the prison over there.”

“Thank you.”  
She looks up at Thariss, gently patting her arm.  
“You okay?”

The night elf sighs, pushing her papers down into her bag and throws it up on her back again.  
“Yeah, I’m fine. Let’s go see my brother.”  
She isn’t, but doesn’t want to draw upon her anger all too much. It’s likely that she’ll be feeling even worse when she sees Mal’s current state.  
  


* * *

  
The original plan when they entered Ironforge was to find an inn somewhere within the Commons, which Riv was pretty sure should still be the market district for the city. Because of this development with Mal however, they’ve had to immediately move towards the prison and see if they can locate him.  
Luckily, it’s not very hard to do so as they’re led towards one of the cells closest to the entrance.

Inside the rather dark and small room, they can see a figure lying on top of the only bed inside, which is nothing more than a blanket and a thick rug. It’s hard to actually see who it is, however, as he has the blanket thrown over his head. The bed isn’t particularly large for a night elf, so his legs are exposed. It appears he at least has his pants, which Thariss is thankful for.

They ask the guard to leave them for a time, and once they’re gone, Thariss slams the bars of the cell with one of her plated gloves. Riv appears surprised, thinking they should’ve been somewhat gentler but, the warrior is likely quite upset. Not that surprising, after all.  
Mal twitches in surprise and rises into a sitting position as he wakes up. He yawns and rubs his eyes before he speaks.  
“By Elune, can’t a man get some sleep? It’s bad enough that you’re keeping me here at all…”

Thariss frowns as she shakes her head in disappointment. She doesn’t utilize a particularly tender tone either.  
“Well, maybe you should’ve thought of that before you started fighting people in the city, you little shit.”

“What?! I didn’t-“  
Mal looks up, annoyed at first, but that quickly changes into shock as well. He throws off his blanket and tries to stand up. They hear how some of his joints make a bit of snapping noises at the same time, likely proof that he’s been lying around for too long.  
“Whoa…Thariss? Is that really you?”

“Who else would it be, you idiot?”

He chuckles and moves towards the cell door. When some of the light from the torches reaches him, they get a better view of his state. Riv has to admit that there may be some facial resemblances, but otherwise they look rather different. Mal has violet skin and shoulder-length light blue hair, not at all like his sister. Obviously, he’s not as tall either. His hair currently hangs free and he’s dressed in nothing more than a set of pants, exposing his somewhat hairy chest. Riv can see a scar or two as well, but nothing like the ones on Thariss. His build is toned to a certain degree, making her see the proof of his sister’s claims that he’d be a ranger and not a warrior.  
“Hah, sis! Damn, it’s been a while, hasn’t it? What are you doing in the Eastern Kingdoms? Thought you turned me down when I asked.”

He obviously wants to hug her, but the bars are in the way, so he instead he simply grasps her arm. Thariss does not share his enthusiasm.  
“I did and I came here for other reasons. What I didn’t expect however, was to find my brother inside a freaking prison cell.”

Mal clears his throat, taking a slight step back as he scratches his head.  
“Uh…heh, yeah. It’s a long story.”

“Maybe you’d like to clue me in, then? Because the guard’s words weren’t particularly encouraging.”

“What did they tell you?”

“That you got violent, started a brawl and then attacked a guard.”

He raises a hand in protest.  
“What? C’mon, I didn’t attack a guard! I mean…not on purpose! I think that guy just got in the way or…something.”

She rolls her eyes and her voice is dripping with sarcasm.  
“Oh, okay. Because that makes everything better, right? ‘Sorry that I punched you in the face, I was aiming for the fucker on the right’. Idiot.”

“That’s not-“  
He sighs and raises a hand to rub the bridge of his nose.  
“Listen, things just got a bit out of hand, alright? I was drinking with some buddies in Stonefire while we were discussing our latest exploits. We had been hunting for artifacts in the ruins of Gnomeregan and had only returned with a few items. At that point, we began talking about what to do with it all. I wanted to sell them, to earn some gold so that we could travel north, but some of the others had different plans. The more drunk we got, the more we started to argue. One of ‘em, the one holding the treasures, he…well, he tried to slip away. So, I went after him.”

Not an entirely unreasonable reaction, but Thariss still doesn’t appear satisfied.  
“By that you mean that you tried to knock him out.”

He spreads his arms and sighs.  
“No, I tried to stop him!”

“With violence.”

“Yeah, what else was I gonna do, Thariss? Just let him run away with all our hard work? I was in there and I earned my share of those artifacts! If they didn’t want to sell them, that’s fine, but I wanted what I was promised.”

Thariss folds her arms and studies him skeptically.  
“I’m guessing the situation escalated from there, then.”

“Yeah, I guess so. All I remember is trying to stop that guy and when he attempted to push me off, I punched him in the gut. Then someone grabbed me and I tried to elbow them and…well yeah, things go black from around that time. Then I woke up in this cell two days ago.”

If they can’t see it, they can certainly smell it. He stinks of sweat, urine, spilt alcohol and other less than stellar stenches.  
“I’m not blaming you for wanting your payment but, I’m still disappointed in you, Mal. You could’ve dealt with it way better than what you did.”

He frowns and places a hand on the bars.  
“I was drunk, Thariss! You know how bad things can get when I drink too much. You have done similar things as well in that state, so don’t go around pretending you’re on a moral high ground. And besides, I was in the right, so I’m not going to apologize for it.”

She rolls her eyes, knowing she can’t argue against it. She kinda wants to but, even she has a limit.  
“Fine, whatever, but you’re not getting out of here unless someone bails you out and I’m the only one in the city who would do that for you.”

“Are you saying you’re not going to?”

“No, I am, but I want you to promise me not to do shit like this again. You’re embarrassing me and the others by getting into fights in foreign lands.”

He groans and shuts his eyes, rubbing his forehead again. It’s unlikely that he’s still got a hangover, but there may be other lingering reasons, like being stuck in this cell for too long.  
“You sound like mother…”

Her frown deepens.  
“And you’re getting a lot further away from freedom with that attitude!”

Eventually, he raises his hands in defeat and lowers his head somewhat.  
“Okay, okay, fine! I promise I’ll try not to embarrass the name of Dusksong again in the future or whatever. Is that what you want me to say?”

Thariss groans in irritation. It’s likely amplified by the fact that she knows that Riv is standing not too far behind her, watching the entire exchange.  
“No, I just want you to promise to stop being an asshole and not make things worse.”

“Very well. I promise, I’ll try to do better next time.”

“Thank you.”  
She then grabs the keys from her belt that they were handed by the guards, as obviously, she had already paid for his release. She unlocks the cell and opens the door.  
“There we go.”

Despite the argument, Mal approaches her and spreads his arms to offer an embrace and she relents as she hugs him.  
“I’m sorry, sis. Didn’t mean to upset you.”

She gently pats his back as she shuts her eyes, trying her best not to hurt him as he’s practically naked while she’s in full armor.  
“It’s okay, just…the guards scared me when I heard you were locked up. Thought you’d done something seriously stupid. Instead, I find you just being normal stupid.”

He chuckles and leans back, patting her shoulder pad.  
“Well hey, I learned from the best.”  
He’s about to add something when he notices the person behind her and arches a curious brow.  
“Uh, and who do we have here?”

Riv offers him a smile and a small wave.  
“Greetings. I’m Rivaryn.”

Mal faces Thariss to see if she’s ready to give an explanation and unlike with Shaerai, she doesn’t hesitate in his company.  
“She’s my girlfriend and travelling partner.”

His surprise is expressed first through a widening of his eyes and then a chuckle.  
“You’ve found another, have you? And a blood elf at that! Damn, I can honestly say this was not the development I had expected.”

She frowns and pokes his side, making him laugh even more as he tries to evade her.  
“Don’t mock me, you little shit.”

“I’m not mocking you! I’m just surprised, that’s all. You haven’t been with anyone for quite a while, as far as I can remember.”  
He tries to get around her in order to receive a better view of the sin’dorei. He nods in appreciation before offering his hand.  
“I’m Malnac, by the way. I’m sure you’ve heard of me already.”

Riv smiles gently, which is somewhat improved by the fact that Thariss seems embarrassed by her brother’s behavior.  
“I have, yes. She has spoken much of your humor and eagerness for adventure.”

Mal grins happily and nods in agreement.  
“Oh, she’s not wrong about that! I think those two are definitely my finest traits.”

“It does seem to get you into trouble though.”

“Yeeeah, I guess, but what’s life without a little bit of danger and mishaps, eh?”  
She giggles while Thariss exhales deeply, far from amused. She doesn’t like feeling as if she’s taking the role of her mother but, someone has to when they’re so far from home.  
“But I’d love to hear more about you two and how you met.”

“We can do that, but not before we’ve found you somewhere to bathe and buy a new set of clothes. You stink and look like crap”, Thariss adds before the blood elf says anything.

“Sure thing! You buying?”

“For now, but you’re going to pay me back eventually.”

“Great! Let’s go find the guards first then. Still need my stuff back. They better have fed Shalva, or I’m not going to be happy with their service.”

Riv eyes him with interest.  
“Shalva?”

“Yup, my pet owl.”

Thariss snorts as she does remember the owl. It’s just one of many that have joined Mal on his journeys. He’s not quite as adept as Riv is with animals.  
“Maybe she can claw some sense into you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I'm not great with accents and I don't enjoy writing it out too thoroughly but I tried to change some words for the dwarf._   
>  _They'll talk more with Malnac in the next chapter._


	22. By the remaining fire

Laughter, shouting, fairly loud conversations and a general positive atmosphere are some things they experience inside the Stonefire tavern. The trio have taken a table in one of the corners that got free just as they entered and they’ve ordered in some food and drinks. Malnac got both him and his sister some dwarven ale, which he seems to enjoy quite a lot. Thariss is not quite as impressed, mentioning that Astranaar spirits tastes better in her opinion. Rivaryn in the meantime has settled for some Elwynn wine. She’s not much of an ale person. 

Before they arrived, they made sure to get Mal a chance to bathe and shave, while they went out to get him some new clothes. They had to do quite a bit of searching though, since most of the vendors here who sell clothes don’t have much in the sizes needed for kaldorei. Still, they did find one tailor who had what they needed.  
As they sit and enjoy some ram stew together, the grey-feathered owl Shalva has accompanied Mal once more. It appears that the guards had indeed taken care of her during his stay in prison, mostly because she is far less unruly than her master. Currently though, she’s placed upon Riv’s shoulder as she, much like Ilca, seems to enjoy staying with the sin’dorei. More proof to Thariss of Riv’s affinity to animals. 

Most of their initial conversation focuses on Mal asking questions how they met and what they’ve been doing so far, which they inform him of as much as possible. They do stay away of any major details, however, for both of their sakes. He seems entertained regardless.  
“So, basically, you two hung out on the savannah for so long that you simply couldn’t resist each other, eh? Yeah, that’s usually how my sister does it.”

Riv giggles with a faint blush on her cheeks while Thariss smirks and pokes his side.  
“Shut up, you.”

“Well, he’s not wrong. That’s partially what happened.”

Mal grins slightly, glancing at his sister but speaking to the blood elf.  
“Let me guess, the way she seduced you was by inviting you out for a swim?”

Riv arches a curious brow, looking between the two.  
“Uh, actually…yeah, that’s kinda what she did. How did you know?”

“Well, she’s kinda-“

He doesn’t get any further as Thariss grabs his arm, trying to stop him. They’re sitting by a round table, so they’re all fairly close to one another.  
“Mal, don’t even try it.”

He chuckles as he tries to shake her off.  
“What, afraid I’m going to expose your seduction methods?”

“…I don’t have any methods!”

Riv has quickly realized what they’re speaking of and she smiles wryly in Thariss’ direction, raising a hand to run her fingers across Shalva’s belly. The owl appreciates the attention.  
“Actually, I think your brother is onto something, dear. It did seem like you had that particular excursion all planned out.”

“Pffft, I don’t plan that kind of stuff. It’s all improvisation, babe. I’m just that good.”

“Why don’t I believe you?” By Riv’s tone, she’s not impressed.

Thariss smirks as she leans over the table.  
“Well, it worked damn well on you anyway, so what does it matter?”

Her smile turns somewhat gentler as she raises a hand to stroke Thariss’ cheek, which the night elf enjoys.  
“I suppose you’re right. It was difficult to resist, that’s for sure.”

Mal shakes his head, not too eager to watch his sister get intimate right in front of him.  
“Alright you two, break it off. I think you can spare that kind of behavior for the bedroom.”

Thariss leans forward, stealing a quick kiss from Riv before she turns smugly to her brother again.  
“Actually, we tend to experiment with a lot of different environments.” 

“Why am I not surprised?”  
He turns to look at Riv.  
“Now that you’re here though, I had some things I wanted to ask, if that’s okay with you.”

She has a quick sip of her wine before she offers him a friendly smile.  
“Sure, what about?”

“Well, I had some questions regarding Quel’thalas, actually. I’ve been curious about that land and the people within.”

Her mood sinks slightly at that point. Not enough to actually sour it completely but, thinking of home has become such a difficult event. The flashbacks she might get drawn into and the sensations she has to endure at times are…not the most enjoyable. Still, her conversations with Thariss has aided her in thinking of the happier times of the past and the warrior’s presence is always soothing.  
“Sure, I guess I can help you. Although, I haven’t been there in about a year now so, I can’t tell you of any recent changes.”

“Oh, that’s fine. I’m not actually looking for news or so, but rather the general layout of the land and the people. I was thinking of going there, you see. It’s why I wanna travel north.”

Riv appears surprised, as she certainly hadn’t considered that. She shares a look with Thariss before returning to the brother.  
“Uh, I see. I’m not sure that’s such a great idea.”

“Why not?”

“Well, first of all, you’ve got Lordaeron. You do know that land is entirely tainted, right? It was destroyed by the Scourge.”

He nods, not seeming very bothered by such a notion.  
“Yeah, I’ve heard it was but it shouldn’t be impossible to pass by. I’ve spoken with some people who’ve done just that. There’s some minor Alliance presence up there, and not to forget, the Argent Dawn.”

Riv looks somewhat confused. When she angles her head to the side, Shalva strokes her beak against the elf’s hair.  
“Who?”

“You haven’t heard of it? They’re a martial group accepting people from any origin, race and background, as long as you’re ready to protect Azeroth from dangers like the Scourge or the Burning Legion. I don’t think they’re very big so far but, their reputation has grown quite a lot.”

She searches her memory of any such names, but can’t recall it.  
“Hmm, no I don’t think I’ve ever heard of them. They must be new.”

“You said you left Quel’thalas about a year ago? I think they were active before then, although they might’ve stayed out of your lands. From what I hear, they mostly hang out in the Plaguelands.”

Even more designations she hasn’t encountered before.  
“…Plaguelands?”

“Yeah, that’s what the humans call the area directly south of Quel’thalas. Tirisfal Glades is to the west, but that’s held by the Forsaken and I don’t think I wanna wander into Horde territory.”

Now she understands what he’s speaking of, which gets her reminiscing of her first time wandering down there.  
“Ah…I see. You’re speaking of the Darrowmere Forest. Though, I guess it isn’t called that any longer…”  
Her voice and eyes go distant as she is thrown back into the past. The devastation of the Scourge must’ve truly been terrible in Lordaeron, if they now call it the Plaguelands. She feels a hollow sensation settling within her chest at that thought. 

Thariss can see what’s going on and she clears her throat.  
“Well uh, if he manages to get past all that, you think he’ll be able to enter Quel’thalas?”

She snaps out of the memories and glances between the two kaldorei, sighing briefly.  
“I’m not as sure, actually. It is doubtful if they’d welcome a night elf past our borders.”

Mal appears surprised at this suggestion and tilts his head in interest.  
“Really? Why not? The quel’dorei I met in Theramore were…okay. I mean, there was obviously some doubt as your people split from ours long ago but, I wouldn’t say they were hostile, exactly. At least not if you show yourself to be friendly. Thought I’d do the same to the sin’dorei.”

She turns to Shalva, raising a piece of meat from her stew to feed the owl with. Shalva nibbles at it skeptically, taking slow and careful bites.  
“Well, I can’t say with absolute certainty that they’d never allow one of your kind inside Quel’thalas, especially if you have sin’dorei company. However, my people have never had a particularly friendly attitude towards kaldorei. You were always spoken of as…savages and imbeciles that did not understand the need for the arcane. On top of this, they’ve now applied and likely joined the Horde as well. Combine these two elements and I can’t say it’s looking all too positive if you do wish to go there. Still, I won’t say it’s impossible. You can try, I guess.”

He looks amused as she finishes.  
“Hah, that’s an interesting way to say it. ‘You’re absolutely screwed, but go ahead if you wanna try anyway’?”

Thariss smirks while Riv appears somewhat embarrassed.  
“I…uh, sorry. I didn’t mean to mock you or anything.”

Thariss reaches out and pokes her brother’s side again.  
“Ah, that’s okay. You can mock him as much as you want, babe. This guy deserves it.”

Mal tries to swat her hand away.  
“Hey, stop that! You should be interested as well, sis. Someday, you might want to join her in those lands too, right?”

Thariss looks to Riv, making sure to see her opinion of it and while she’s usually not very eager to consider going to the north, right now, Riv merely shrugs.  
“Well…I mean, maybe. We haven’t really spoken much about it, to be honest.”

Mal faces the blood elf as well.  
“You don’t have family or something back home?”

It seems like he’s ready to ask all the wrong questions. Then again, they didn’t really explain these specific details. Riv does her best not to sound all too bitter. Handling Shalva helps to distract her.  
“Not exactly, no. After the Scourge’s invasion…I have very little left that I care for in Quel’thalas.”

Those words are good enough that he finally understands to retreat from this topic.  
“Oh. Right. Well then…sorry if I brought any bad memories to the surface.”

“It’s okay, it wouldn’t really be your fault in that case. I rarely have anything positive associated with my former home anymore. That doesn’t mean it can’t be different for you. If you wish to travel up there, I encourage you to do so, but be careful. That’s all I can say.”

He smiles in appreciation, thankful that he didn’t make an all too improper first impression.  
“Thanks, I’ll give it a try, I think. Who knows, maybe I’ll make some new friends if I offer to help out.”

While they could continue speaking of it further, Thariss thinks it’s time to switch topic.  
“Well, we won’t be wandering in that direction right away, I think, because we may wanna explore the human lands first. We’re also looking for opportunities to work while we’re here. You got any leads or anything? Since you’ve been around for a while.”

Mal strokes his cleanly shaven cheeks in thought as he considers her question.  
“Well, maybe. Dunno how much you know of the area.”

“I know next to nothing and Riv hasn’t really been down here in a few decades.”

Riv nods in agreement.  
“That's true, although I do believe I’d know most of the region names that you may be able to point out.”

Mal grabs his spoon, moving it around a bit in what’s left of his stew.  
“Well, there’s no wars or big battles being fought nearby, as far as I know. Although, you can always find someone that wants to hire a mercenary or bounty hunter, of course. I’d recommend heading down to Lakeshire in the Redridge Mountains. Think they’ve got problems with non-Horde affiliated orcs and murlocs, as well as gnolls. Or if you want some more challenge, head into Duskwood.”

It seems the south has changed a lot from the time of Riv’s last visit She does recognize Redridge and Lakeshire, but not the latter.  
“Duskwood? Where’s that?”

“It’s to the south of Elwynn and Lakeshire.”

“Wait, are you talking about Brightwood?”

He offers a small smile.  
“That’s what it used to be called, I guess? Sorry, it has changed as well. I hear the devastation from the Second War ruined that part of the forest. It’s all dark and gloomy now, filled with all kinds of monsters and dangers.”

She sighs almost to a wistful degree.  
“I guess a lot of the world has changed as of late. Although, much of Stormwind had been razed when last I came here. I suppose it would be interesting to see what it’s like now.”

He nods, trying to think of more recommendations. He’s about to head further south, but then remember something more recent.  
“Oh wait, there may actually be some kind of work in the area that you can take care of.”

Thariss washes down some of the stew with a bit of ale before she responds.  
“What’s that?”

“Before the whole business with the prison, I heard the guards here in the city speak about some sort of danger to the south. They warned us not to stray all too close to it, though.”

“What kind of danger? Was there a bounty on this thing?”

“Yeah, there was. Might still be.”  
He scowls, trying to remember what he was told.  
“Uh, something about…cultists, I think? They wanted to hire some adventurers to deal with it and we had considered to do so before the plan changed when we headed into Gnomeregan. This was a few weeks ago, though.”

Thariss gazes at Riv.  
“Might still be worth checking out? If you don’t mind fighting crazies.”

Riv smiles and shakes her head.  
“As long as they’re not above our league. What kind of cultists are we talking about, Mal?”

He shrugs.  
“Dunno. I’m not sure what people worship here other than the Light. Maybe some kind of old gods or something?”

Thariss visibly shivers when she hears it.  
“Ugh, I’d rather not fight minions of the Old Gods again…it’s enough with all those bugs in the south.”

Obviously, she has some really poor memories when it comes to those creatures and their objects of worship. Riv can be sympathetic to that but Mal smirks in amusement.  
“Oh yeah, speaking of which, did you hear what happened down in Sili-“

Both his and the two women’s attention is suddenly diverted away from their conversation as they focus on some commotion from outside the tavern. Similar to them, most of the other denizens in the establishment has quieted down as they watch the windows. Out by the gates, a lot of people have gathered around the entrance and a very specific kind of noise is heard. It’s a loud banging and ongoing sound, raising a level of unease in those who hear it. The dwarves especially appear rather shocked.  
Thariss frowns and turns to her brother.  
“What’s that?”

Mal scowls as well, as he pushes his bowl away.  
“I think that’s the alarm bells in the city. Like, a warning for an imminent attack.”

Riv and Thariss once more share a quick look before they go for their weapons. Instead of staying inside, they head out and move towards the gates. Shalva feels the tension in the air and leaves the comfort of the blood elf’s shoulder to land on Mal instead.  
They approach the crowd, trying to hear what the people have to say, but it’s difficult as most are just murmuring to themselves. Just when they’re about to question someone of what’s going on, they see how two dwarven guards comes running up towards the crowd, both of them looking absolutely exhausted. After a short bit of rest, one of them speaks up, enough for everyone in the vicinity to catch it.  
“D…demons! Demons are attacking Kharanos!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Sometimes, these chapters just go up and down in terms of mood. I guess that's just how it is with Rivaryn._


	23. Gritted dusk

The sky had transformed, shaping a mess of dark green and black colors that glare down ominously on anyone below. The air had been tainted with the chemical stench of the arcane, although even worse, as if someone had charred it and then amplified that particular result. The sparse forest upon the snowy landscape had not been spared either, for they can clearly see certain trees burning in an eerie green fire. In the distance, screams, explosions and weapons clashing can be heard echoing through the valley.  
All these sensations are far too familiar to Thariss now. Had the white coating upon the land not been there, together with the cold, she would’ve almost thought she might be back in Ashenvale or Darkshore again, fighting for her home against an intruding foe. 

How could this have happened? They had no prior warning, no inclination that the demons would be here. This isn’t at all like what ensued last time, just a few years ago. Back then, their invasion was practically heralded by disaster and prophecy, like Azeroth itself knew what would descend upon its shores. This feels a lot more…out of nowhere.  
Not that it matters, because all they can focus on is trying to stop it from getting worse. As they ride down from the gates of Ironforge, just behind a few guards, Malnac and Thariss shares a quick look, both of them having the same realization. It’s as if they can share flashbacks of their experiences, even as they witnessed completely different things. Rivaryn doesn’t say anything either while they ride, but the stenches of war are far too familiar to her, despite how different the Legion taints it.

Instead of going for Kharanos immediately, Thariss pulls Ilca in a direction to the outskirts, which surprises Riv.  
“Thariss! Where are you going? The city is to the south!”

“We have to check the outside of its borders! Demons never come from nowhere. They might have portals stationed to summon reinforcements.”

Riv hesitates for a moment but then decides to trust Thariss’ instincts. After all, the kaldorei had more experience against this particular type of foe. Riv had witnessed and faced warlocks in the past and their terrible power, but never an entire invasion of the creatures they could summon, if that’s what this was.  
“Alright, let’s go have a look then.”

Mal rides on a ram he borrowed from the dwarves and Shalva is flying just above them, being their eye in the sky.  
“Try to keep an eye up top as well. If you see flashes of green or weird rocks being thrown this way, it’s likely their reinforcements.”

It’s somewhat comforting for her to be riding with two veterans at least, who knows the kind of danger they might have to face. Riv keeps a hand constantly by the rifle she has strapped onto Razz’s saddle, just in case she’d need it quickly.  
Thariss stays at the very front of the three, obviously in case she’d need to rush into battle and protect her companions. Out here, there’s no lack for sounds of battle either and it seems like the siblings might’ve been correct about the portals. They slow down and try to make less noise, preparing for their opportunity to ambush any enemy units. The trees slow their advance anyhow.

The closer they get to the noises of battle, Thariss gets a tense feeling running across her skin. Her body tends to harden before combat on most occasions, knowing the strain it has to endure, but the stiffness she feels right now is…different. It’s as if it prepares itself for the damage that might be inflicted, for the pain it has endured and probably will suffer again. Her past tries to push itself onto her mind as well, receiving invasive memories. She does her best to ignore them, for they will not disturb her at this time. She cannot allow that. 

They arrive at the edge of a glade, showing clear signs of battle already on the fringes. The snow has melted in certain locations where fel taint has burnt the ground. They see a tree who has suffered the same fate and some of its bark has fallen off in reaction to it. Riv can now understand where the Scourge’s corruptive force comes from. It seems that just a cut can shear the life off the vegetation.  
Battle can be heard inside, although it looks more like the aftermath of one. Bodies of dwarves and demons of different variety lies sprawled on the snow. A small crater from an explosion can be seen on the far side of the glade, two fallen trees lying close to it. In the middle, one lonely dwarf stands surrounded by three demons, ones that Thariss can easily identify – felguards. That’s the official classification she has heard from Kaldorei and Alliance sources. Perhaps the Legion gives them a different name, but she doesn’t really care. They’re demons, killers, abominations. All that matters is that they have to die. 

The dwarf surrounded by them is a woman, standing in a set of plate mail. There’s blood across her legplates and chest, with some of it running down from her nose as well. She has lost her helmet and her left arm is hanging somewhat loosely from her side, while she holds a mace in the other. She doesn’t look to be doing well, but she stays upright, preparing to defend herself. The demons seem to circle her, still slightly wary but there’s eager looks in their burning green eyes. They want to tear her apart slowly.  
In her mind however, Thariss sees a totally different view – images of the last moment she saw her mother as she rushed to defend a town with her Sentinels. How Veldarya told her to stay back and help secure another front. Thariss didn’t even get to observe her fall, but heard it from survivors of the battle. She can imagine how it must’ve been and somehow, that’s all she can perceive in front of her right now. She grips the hilt of her sword tightly and grits her teeth. Without being able to think straight, she unsheathes it and runs into the glade. 

The other two elves look at her in surprise, as they were thinking of discussing a strategy, something that Thariss clearly doesn’t intend.  
Riv speaks, although not in all too high of a tone.  
“Thariss! Where are you going? Wait, we can’t just-“

She’s out of earshot before Riv can continue, as she dismounts and skulks forward across the snowy ground. If she could, she’d love to just crush the neck of one of these bastards, but she’s not going to take that risk. She’s not even sure she’d be able to. The felguards aren’t huge like the infernals or the pit lords but, they’re certainly still strong and capable foes. Thariss will not underestimate them so easily. She swings her sword around in her hand, and knows that they haven’t noticed her just yet, nor has the dwarf. None of them do until it’s too late.  
One of the trio of demons who is about to strike suddenly stops in his charge when a hand grabs his shoulder and he groans in surprise as the tip of a sword pokes out from his chest. Thariss digs the tip of her gauntlet into his shoulder as well and twists the blade around his back.  
“How does that feel, huh? How does it feel to be gutted by mortals, you piece of filth?!”  
When she’s done with him or it or whatever they call themselves, feeling how the body starts to go limp, she kicks the demon forward as she forcefully pulls the sword out of his back. Tainted flesh and fel blood stains the ground and her blade, but she doesn’t shake it off. Instead, she shifts her ferocious gaze at the other two demons.  
“I’m going to tear you all apart.”

The tone of her voice is dangerous, filled with such hatred of which Riv has rarely heard before. She and Mal have lifted their weapons as well, advancing on her location, but Thariss seems to intend to fight alone. She doesn’t even draw her shield as she lunges at the duo, parrying a strike from the first and evading the second before kneeing him in the gut and slamming her plated hand at the back of his neck, toppling him to the ground. From the months they’d spent together, Riv had seen that the night elf had quite a chaotic fighting style to begin with but, right now, she looks almost like some kind of berserker instead, fueling her attacks with pure rage. 

In the meantime, Mal helps the dwarf, supporting her as best as he can.  
“You okay?”

The adrenaline has left her as she is no longer the focus and she nods briefly, her legs shaking somewhat.  
“Aye, thank ye. I…thought I was lost there for a wee bit. Can you hold me weapon?”  
He nods and takes the sword she offers and she closes her eyes, speaking words quietly to herself and a gentle light bursts from her hand. She places it over her arm for several seconds and once it is done, she moves it around tentatively.  
“Not great but, better than before.”

“You’re a paladin?”

“Aye, that’s right, though I haven’t gone past my full training just yet. Didn’t think me exam would be fightin’ demons though!”

Riv had been watching the exchange but now diverts her eyes over to the battle again. Fortunately, it’s already over as the warrior’s foes lie dead or dying on the ground. One of them definitely is, as his head is severed from his body. The hatred lingers in Thariss’ gaze as she strolls over to them.  
“Are there any more? Any portal in the area?”

The dwarf is somewhat taken aback by Thariss’ harsh tone and stammers her response out.  
“N-no, I…don’t think so. Ye killed the last ones, I believe. The…the crater over there was from the portal we destroyed earlier.”

“We need to get to Kharanos then.”

She has already left before they can protest, but Riv tries it anyway.  
“Wait, Thariss! Shouldn’t we tend to her wounds and prepare some kind of strategy?”

“No time for that, there are demons to kill.”

Riv looks unsure, but doesn’t know how to respond. She has seen similar reactions to war before, during all kinds of battles she’s been in. It’s someone taken completely by their utter loathing for their opponent. With what Thariss had told her of the last invasion, she shouldn’t be completely surprised but, she wonders if this kind of anger might lead to some kind of self-destructive conclusion. They don’t even fully know what’s going on yet, which Riv would prefer to focus on rather than hunting their enemies down.  
The paladin speaks again however.  
“Don’t worry about me, I think I can manage now.”

Mal glances at her.  
“Well, we could actually use some help defending Kharanos. A healer could come in handy, even if it’s just a novice.”

She smiles and takes her weapon back.  
“I’ll do me best, but don’t expect miracles, pal. I’m Soltia, by the way.”

He smirks and winks back at her.  
“Malnac. And I prefer a sure thing over distant hopes anyway!”

Riv stops hesitating and isn’t really listening to their banter anymore, following Thariss into battle as quickly as she can. Her focus isn’t on actually killing demons though, but making sure that Thariss stays alive.  
The fighting is still ongoing inside of Kharanos, even though the Alliance defenders are holding them back. Felguards, infernals, a few imps and a pit lord can be seen trying to break their bodies and spirits, giving plenty of targets for the kaldorei. She has finally picked up her shield however and it gets thrown straight into the face of the first demon she gets to, probably breaking its nose and possibly the front of its skull. Riv does her best to provide support, sending Razz in to flank Thariss’ enemies and uses her rifle to either slow the demons down or to finish them off. If Thariss notices, she doesn’t acknowledge it.

A bit further north, they can hear a particularly loud male dwarf, probably some kind of commander, calling out strikes and movement on the battlefield, telling them where to focus their attacks and from which angle that reinforcements arrive. Not that he doesn’t help out however, as he actually gives the orders from a position just in front of the demons.  
For a moment, Riv turns her attention to the Legion’s position and sees how they’ve got a slow stream of soldiers coming from a portal a few hundred meters away. Standing by it, Riv watches a rather large demon, with a red or orange skin, large bat-like wings, sharp horns and heavy hooves. He’s several meters tall, dwarfing most of the other Legion units around him. Part of his body is also adorned with a dark brown armor with felgreen runes across it. He uses a blue runeblade to order his troops to move, but doesn’t join in the battle himself. If Riv couldn’t see his face, she might’ve mistaken him for some kind of corrupted tauren, but the lack of fur and bovine-like snout gives her a clear difference between the two.

Riv considers pointing out the commander to the rest of the defenders but just as she does, he decides to retreat towards the portal as no more demons join the fray. He enters the fel-magical creation and it shuts after he has disappeared. She frowns for a moment, wondering what’s going on, but has to return to the present and aid her companions.  
Mal isn’t completely useless during this fight either. He’s not as strong as Thariss nor as accurate as Riv but, he uses his bow quite skillfully and his arrows often helps slowing their foes or occasionally crippling them with a shot to a vital position or even a deadly one, like the neck. Shalva aids them from above, swooping down to tear her talons into the backs or heads of the demons, as well as irregularly stopping on one specifically dangerous individual by digging her talons into their back and trying to use her beak to create deep wounds or tear out flesh. They’re quite a nightmare to face on the battlefield as well. Soltia provides support with her usage of the Holy Light wherever possible, but her novice knowledge shines through in that she tires rather quickly.

Mal is quite close to Riv while the battle rages and while he speaks to her, he tries to keep his eyes ahead.  
“Isn’t this kind of strange?”

“What is?”

“There are so few of them. I mean, not that they haven’t done a lot of damage but, this isn’t the kind of overwhelming force that we saw during the last invasion.”

An unsettling feeling boils inside of Riv’s gut, as if to tell her that something is definitely wrong.  
“Mm, I know what you mean. I saw their commander escaping just after he was done pouring out the last batch.”

Mal frowns slightly as their eyes lock momentarily.  
“You think they’re up to something?”

“Probably, although I’m not sure what they would be doing. Regardless, we’ll have to finish this battle before we can analyze it.”

He’s in agreement and the two rangers rain as much death on their twisted foes as they can.  
Thariss has been far too busy trying to gut every demon she spots to worry about their ultimate plan. In her mind, the face of her mother lingers inside, stoking the fury almost endlessly. She died during the end of the Third War, which didn’t give Thariss enough time to exact a proper revenge. In a way, it also fills her with sorrow to contemplate it. If fate hadn’t been so cruel, Veldarya would’ve been alive. She certainly deserved to be, after all she had done for her children and her people, defending their lands for thousands of years and surviving for most of the battles she endured. But luck was not on her side and she faced overwhelming force, almost at the brink of their final victory. This is the precise reason why Thariss intends to always let these monsters suffer for what they did and never letting them forget her name. If every battle is like a song, then a dirge is all she ever hears.

When she notices how the steady trickle of demons have begun to die down, disappointment starts to fill her. Surely, it can’t end now? She hasn’t even gotten warmed up yet and there’s not enough death to honor the end of Veldarya’s life.  
Some of the demons seems to try to escape their fate, the cowardly bastards. Thariss will never allow that to happen and chases them down, breaking the lines that has been created and ignoring the call from the dwarven commander to let them go.  
What she does hear however, is another voice.  
“Thariss! Thariss, wait! Don’t do this!”

She ignores it at first, too focused upon her need for vengeance.  
“They’re going to pay for what they’ve done!”

One of the retreating felguards isn’t all too lucky and she slices his leg as to stop him from running before she digs her blade into his back when he’s down on the ground. She glances up and sees a few more of them, probably too far away now but she needs to destroy them. She can’t let a single one get away.  
That’s when she feels how someone seizes her arm. She’s about to raise her blade to cut them down but notices the worried gaze of Riv.  
“Thariss, listen to me! Stop this, there’s no point! We’ve won already!”

She looks into the sin’dorei’s gaze, her chest heaving with every breath she takes and her body pumps with adrenaline.  
“We need to kill them, Riv. They’ll just come back and slaughter even more people! We need to end this now!”

“It won’t end just because we kill those few who are left here! This was just a diversion, can’t you see that? Their commander didn’t even attack us.”

Thariss frowns and looks away in disgust.  
“I don’t give a shit who their commander was or what it was doing. They’re all monsters to me.”

Riv won’t specifically argue against this notion, as she hasn’t heard of or encountered many remorseful or reasonable demons, nor did she see any among the Scourge but, that doesn’t mean they have to be the same.  
“Would your mother really want you to do this, Thariss? Did she ever teach her daughter to be this reckless?”

The words widen Thariss eyes, piercing her ears like knives stabbing into her flesh. Her movement stops but her body is as tense as previously.  
“What…did you say?”

Riv hasn’t let go of Thariss arm just yet, but she does loosen it somewhat.  
“You heard me and you know I’m right.”

Even if the ire won’t die down, it is now diverted towards the blood elf instead as turns around sharply.  
“You didn’t know my mother, Riv! You’ve never met her! Don’t you dare speak as if you do!”

She feels as if she should recoil at the voice her beloved give her, but Riv refuses to stand down. She merely frowns up at the much taller and larger woman.  
“Then you tell me! Would she be happy to see you fight in such a reckless manner? Would she condone your self-destructive behavior here? Do you think she gave her life just so that you can die in some pointless battle just a short time after her?”

Thariss continues to meet the frown with her own, gritting her teeth to spur the rage on, but…somehow, she doesn’t find what she seeks, nor is she able to push any arguments forth. Slowly, the adrenaline has begun to die down and she looks around searchingly, staying quiet for several moments as her mind begins to resurface from the blind hatred it had dug itself into.  
“…no.”

Riv can now, thankfully, sense that Thariss’ strain eases up and she lowers both her weapon and her shield.  
“Let this go for now, Thariss. There will be other battles to fight, other chances to give the demons what they deserve. Do not fight as if every opportunity will be your last. If not for yourself, then for me, your mother’s memory and the rest of your family.”

She looks down into Riv’s eyes, seeing the concerned gaze interwoven with love. It washes over Thariss as she embraces it, and it purges what fury she had managed to spare.  
As the other fighters begin to tend to their wounded, moving bodies and watch for any further attacks, the night elf drops her weapons on the ground, spreads her arms and catches Riv between them. She hugs the blood elf tightly and Riv clings to her.  
“I’m sorry. I don’t…know what got into me.”

The armor is in the way but Riv doesn’t care. As long as Thariss holds her, that’s all that matters.  
“I know what it was and I’m not going to blame you for it. Grief is…difficult to let go of. But I’m here for you, Thariss. I always will be.”

The night elf shuts her eyes and bends her body somewhat, enough to rest her head on Riv’s shoulder. The fingers stroking through her hair feels comfortingly familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _My poor two broken elves. At least they've got each other. Felt there was a need to show that Riv isn't the only one suffering from her past. They just deal with it in different ways._
> 
> _Oh and if you're wondering where the demons came from, it's that pre-TBC event. I know it technically doesn't correlate with the fact that it was before the blood elves join the Horde and that I can't remember if it actually happened in Dun Morogh but, this was more dramatically compelling. Besides, this fic is quite canon divergent anyway._


	24. Risen jewel

Rivaryn and Thariss do their best to drown out the voices in the background as they climb up along one of the stone walls and sit down upon a tiled roof. Except for finding some kind of room in an inn to hide in, this is the best way to get some distance from the crowds below. Not to forget, it’s also a pretty sound choice to get a good view over the city itself.  
Stormwind, a city that Riv hasn’t seen in a long time now. Well, if she intends to be picky, she hasn’t actually seen this city in its current state at all. Last time she was down in this country, there was nothing left of the capital after the orcs had sacked it by the First War. When the Alliance retook it by the end of the Second War, hardly anything had remained and it had to be rebuilt almost from scratch. Of course, neither Riv nor the majority of her people had seen the reconstruction as they had returned to Quel’thalas, but she can clearly see that the humans have made a very good effort. Parts of it seems to have changed from what she had heard of the original design but, it’s as grand as it ever can be. 

They see several tall buildings poking up among the rooftops to distinguish themselves – the Cathedral of Light, Stormwind Keep and of course, the Wizard’s Sanctum. Not quite as tall as those in Silvermoon but, her people tend to obsess over the height of their buildings. The sight makes her smile anyhow as she never imagined she’d ever get the chance to come here.  
Not that they had explicitly planned for such an early arrival; the Burning Legion’s sudden invasion of Kharanos had pushed them to move ahead. The dwarves had sent out news that more invasions were happening elsewhere, and when they heard that Stormwind and Elwynn forest was one of those, they immediately paid for a ride with the recently built Deeprun Tram that connects Ironforge and Stormwind city.  
Malnac had opted for staying in Dun Morogh together with the novice paladin Soltia, just in case the demons returned. He wished to head north in any case, so they could not have convinced him to join them even if they wanted to.

To Thariss’ slight disappointment, the demon’s invasion down here in the south hadn’t been all too impressive either, which meant that it was already over by the time that the elven duo arrived. Similarly to Mal up north, they have decided to remain here for a short while, just in case the Legion feels like taking another shot at the capital. Thankfully, Thariss’ bloodlust has been tempered enough that she isn’t trying to chase after them unless they attack first. Now that she has had time to think, she’s rather glad that the demons haven’t destroyed all too much in this latest incursion. It could’ve ended up a lot worse, after all. 

For now, both of them sit upon this random roof together in the district called ‘Old Town’, one of the few areas that still remain from the original version of the city, watching the huge amount of people that live inside. Most of them are wandering, conversing, working, patrolling or busying themselves in some other fashion. The elven couple bought fruit from a local vendor before they went up here and munches on it while they simply enjoy the breeze.  
Thariss’ eyes go a bit distant, especially as she peers in the direction of the market district to the west.  
“Damn, there really are a lot of people in this place, huh?”

Riv swallows a piece of her apple that she has cut up into several slices and smiles.  
“Well, it is apparently the current capital of the Alliance. It draws people from all over, I imagine.”  
They can see as much from those who walk upon the streets as well. Even if most are human, there’s also a lot of dwarves, gnomes and quite a few night elves too. 

“Yeah, I guess. Where was the capital located during your time?”

“Capital city in Lordaeron. It was…pretty much of a similar size to this place.”  
Her time in the Alliance feels like a lifetime ago now. So much has happened since then and while she helped to liberate this area, now she’s hardly welcomed to step inside. If it hadn’t been for Thariss and her documents, it’s unlikely that she would’ve been free to pass.  
“At least they’ve done a pretty good job with it.”

Thariss eyes her thoughtfully.  
“You think so?”

“Yeah. Remember, last time I was here it was nothing more than rubble. The orcs had sacked it all. Now, it’s standing firm and appear even greater than before. I think they’ve extended its reach from previously and they’ve built the city to feel like a more defensible location than what it used to be. At least from what I can remember of the old schematics.”

Thariss nods, admitting that it does feel like a place ready for war whenever possible.  
“I guess so, yeah. There’s just so much…you know, stone.”

Riv smiles gently, thinking back to Auberdine. That town hardly even had walls, so it does probably seem rather foreign to the night elf.  
“Well yeah, they need it to defend themselves.”

She turns and looks at the hunter with a somewhat amused expression.  
“Hey, we manage to do that back home without filling every bit of our land with rocks.” 

“Your kind probably feel a whole lot more comfortable in your forests than the humans do. They share more traits with the dwarves, in my opinion.”

“So I’ve noticed.”  
She peers down at the streets again.  
“Haven’t seen any of those new arrivals, though.”

“Who?”

Thariss takes a bite of her apple, obviously speaking as she eats.  
“The uh…dragnar? Dravlar? Shit…I can’t remember. There were some new arrivals in the Alliance anyway, months back. Haven’t had a chance to meet any of them yet.”

Riv suddenly realizes what she’s talking about and giggles slightly.  
“Hold on, weren’t they called ‘draenei’?”

Thariss rolls her eyes.  
“Whatever. They’re new anyway! Apparently, they came from some different world or something and crashed with some kind of ship not all too far from Teldrassil.”

“Hmm, yes, I think I heard about that in Ratchet. I heard it said that they came from Outland, where the orcs once hailed. I suppose it’s not so strange to think that it had more than one race too, similar to Azeroth. If they’re new here, it’s likely that they’re trying to establish themselves and may remain by their homes.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. Still, was hoping that the capital might’ve had a few visitors at least. Oh well.”  
She decides to take their conversation back a bit.  
“What was it you did when you came here last time? I mean, what’s the last thing you remember?”

This brings a smile to Riv’s lips as she can recall such a memory quite easily.  
“I was celebrating.”

“Really?”

“Mhm. We had a victory party in the camp we made close to the ruins. We defeated the Horde’s troops here and drove them back. Our commanders thought we deserved to cherish such a feat, so we did.”

Thariss is always glad to see her girlfriend smile, even more so when they might’ve expected her to feel alienated in this settlement now that her people are of the Horde.  
“Got any good memories?”

Thoughts drift around in her mind and there’s a few particular ones that she lingers upon. To Thariss’ surprise, Riv begins to blush somewhat.  
“A few.”

“Any you’d like to share?”

The blood elf clears her throat and looks away, trying to hide her flushed cheeks.  
“I…I don’t think it’d interest you that much. It has long since passed now and-“

This doesn’t satisfy Thariss of course and she smirks as she wraps an arm around Riv’s waist, pulling her closer just in case she tries to escape.  
“Hey now, pretty sure I saw a little blush just now. Anything that gets you excited is of interest to me.”

Riv still smiles, but tries to squirm out of the hold.  
“I…I’m not blushing! Nor am I excited!”

“Lies. C’mon now, babe, tell me what secrets you’re holding back.”

She sighs, thinking that it’s not really worth it to fight that hard to keep it hidden. Not with how Thariss would try to pry it out of her, so she might as well relinquish the hold of such thoughts.  
“Alright, if you really want to. I uhm, I’ve mentioned how I had certain…bedmates during the war, right?”

Thariss arches a brow, thinking this took a very interesting turn.  
“Ohh. Yes, you have. Is this about one of those?”

Riv nods curtly, trying to linger on the images of a certain woman.  
“At the time, I had…well, a girlfriend. A human one. Her name was Jenny.”

“Is that a Stormwind name?”

“Yes, she was a Stormwind-born warrior and soldier. Dark skin, black hair, very pretty. Strong too, of course, although she was shorter than me. I suppose most humans are.”  
She shuts her eyes, feeling that she’s somehow able to remember what her touch was like, as well as the sound of her voice, despite all the years which has gone by.  
“She had an inquisitive mind, rather humorous and…well, she was quite passionate too. During the months we spent together, we had a lot of fun.”

Thariss watches her partner curiously, wishing she could somehow see whatever it is that Riv is currently thinking of.  
“Heh, that’s a pretty funny quirk with you.”

Her eyes suddenly open as she glances up with some confusion in her gaze.  
“What?”

“Well, you always seem to go for the strong warrior-type.”

Riv nudges her elbow into Thariss’ side, eliciting a slight laughter from the night elf.  
“That’s…that’s not true! I’ve been with many other kinds of people!”

“Like who?”

“Like…I mean, Ash wasn’t a warrior. She was a priestess!”

“If I’m not mistaken, I think you called her a ‘battle-priest’, right? So, a warrior of the light.”

The hunter begins to pout somewhat, folding her arms as she looks away.  
“Look, just because I’ve gone for a few, it doesn’t mean they’re the only type of women I like!”

“Tsk, sorry babe, I don’t believe you.”  
She leans down and nibbles at Riv’s neck, making her squirm and giggle once more, which dispels the played grumpy exterior.  
“Jenny, huh? How long were you two together?”

Taking a deep breath, she tries to recall all she can. Actually remembering exact dates from wartimes is not the easiest.  
“Hmm, I think we may have first met almost a year before the end of the war. I was with someone else back then.”

“Why am I not surprised?”, Thariss exclaims with a sarcastic tone.

“Shut up!  
Anyway, we started flirting not long after that, until…about half a year before the end when we finally decided to be together. Or, you know, we just uh…”

Another smirk grows on Thariss’ lips.  
“You shared a tent?”

“Uh, yeah, exactly. From then on, we tried to spend time together whenever we could and since we were assigned to the same battalion, we could back each other up too. The victory in Stormwind was definitely one of the better nights.”

This isn’t the first time Thariss’ hears about one of Riv’s old lovers, as she has asked the blood elf more than once. Still, she often finds herself just fascinated by the story, rather than jealous. There’s no need to be, as Riv is with her now and no one else.  
“What happened after the war then? Did you two decide to just split up or?”

A sense of melancholy descends upon Riv then as she glances downwards. Thariss wonders if that may have been inappropriate to ask. She tends to do that all too often.  
“Not…not quite, no. You remember what I said about the Alliance expedition into Outland?”

“Hmm, yeah, I recall you mentioning that. They didn’t return or something?”

She nods and exhales briefly.  
“Yeah, pretty much. The portal that led into Outland had shut behind them at some point. Jenny…well, she was one of those who volunteered to stop the Horde, so she joined the expedition.”

And now it becomes more evident to her. She tries to stroke Riv’s shoulder comfortingly.  
“Oh. I…I’m sorry.”

“I tried to plead with her not to go but, she wanted to protect her home, what was left of her family, and me. She…actually believed that she would return, though. Made a promise to take me on a tour through Elwynn when she got back and introduce me to her family. That never happened.”

“Well, are you sure she’s gone? I mean, is there no way that she and the rest of the expedition could’ve survived?”

Riv ponders the question, while at the same time working on her feelings regarding the event. She recalls mourning the loss of Jenny way back then but, she had already feared much earlier that the human would never return.  
“I don’t actually know. I suppose it’s possible that she might have, but it was quite a while ago. It’s been about two decades since then and if she hasn’t been killed by all of the dangers they likely faced, she has probably moved on. I mean, I did too.”

Thariss nods, finding herself to be quite glad that she has, for otherwise they likely wouldn’t have ended up together. Still, that doesn’t mean she shouldn’t be allowed to see a former partner again, if there’s the possibility.  
“Well, I heard some news from the guards earlier.”

“News?”

“Yeah, someone mentioned that the Dark Portal has once more been opened. It’s why the demons have been surging into our world again. Both the Horde and the Alliance are preparing their own assault into the broken land, hoping that they can end this threat once and for all.”

Because she did not expect to be welcomed into the human capital, Riv had stayed away from most people except for the vendors, meaning she didn’t have the chance previously to overhear any local chatter. The thought of the Dark Portal opening again did seem a plausible way for the Legion to enter but, she could never have imagined that it would occur. How can it even still be standing? She would’ve thought that the humans wanted to get rid of it after all the harm it has caused.  
“That’s…that’s not something I expected to hear.”

“Well, it’s true anyway and they’re calling for explorers, heroes, mercenaries and other freelancers to join them, if they’re able. I was gonna ask if you wanted to go anyway but, now there may be even more cause to give it a try.”

Riv turns to her with a look of shock.  
“Wait, what? You want to go there?”

The kaldorei smiles and shrugs, not seeming particularly bothered with what might be waiting for them inside.  
“Yeah, why not? You’ve told me so much about what has surrounded this thing since it was first created and it does seem to be a threat to Azeroth. Might be a fun challenge, you know. Neither of us has done this before and well, could be a new way for us to test ourselves. Not to mention all the gold we can make. I’m sure both major factions will wanna hire experienced mercs.”

Riv hesitates at the notion and not just because of her uncertainty regarding the possibility of seeing an old flame.  
“But…are you sure this is wise? We don’t even know if that world is stable. And there’s bound to be dangers we couldn’t have expected before in there. From the orcs I’ve spoken to, Outland was a very harsh world, even before it was broken.”

“Yeah, so? You think that should stop us? C’mon, we’re ready to face anything together and we’ve been looking for a good way to make more gold for ages. This is our chance. And hey, there’s the opportunity that you can meet up with some old friends. I’m sure you knew more than just one of those who travelled across the twisting nether, right?”

Travelling to Outland. Is that really something they should be considering? Around twenty years ago, she thought that was a crazy idea as she opposed not just Jenny’s wish to go but the very concept of the Alliance heading there at all. She thought it was much wiser to simply destroy the portal after a portion of the orcs fled. It shouldn’t matter how destructive such an act might be as it would be a safer bet than anything else.  
“And what if we never return?”

“Tsk, who says that’ll happen? If they can get the portal open once more, I’m sure it can be done several times over.”

Riv faces her, searching Thariss’ eyes for a moment.  
“Are you sure that gold and adventure is the only reason you want to head there? No other motive for you to travel to a shackled world like Outland?”

She clears her throat, rolling her shoulders a bit awkwardly at the rather pointed question.  
“Well, you know…maybe. Wouldn’t mind the chance to hunt down a few of those demon bastards. They say many more of them are waiting for us across the portal.”

Riv exhales once more and shakes her head.  
“I hope you don’t intend to take revenge for your mother continuously. You’ll have a lot of fighting to do, in that case.”

“Relax, beautiful, this isn’t just about vengeance. I mean, yes, that’s part of it but, I also think it’s a chance for us to make our homeworld safer. The less demons around, the better for us, right? And from what I saw in the mountains, we both have a knack for that sort of thing.”

Well, she will have to admit that they did perform quite well, despite Thariss’ reckless behaviour. She may not be utterly enthusiastic at the thought of going but, it does open up a lot of opportunities for them.  
“Alright, I guess you win. I’m not saying I’ll agree that we should go but, I think it’s worth it to talk with some of the Alliance soldiers. Perhaps they can give us more information on where we should go if we want to join in and, you know, what their rates are for mercs.”

Thariss grins, leaning down to place a quick kiss on Riv’s lips.  
“That’s more like it! Just think, soon, we’ll be the invaders instead. The demons will never expect it!”

Riv chuckles gently while shaking her head in disbelief.  
“Yes, yes, just don’t get too excited. We’ll mostly be there to get coins, not join the military. I doubt the demons have towns for us to sack anyway.”

“As long as I can get some trophies to show Mal and Shae, that’s good enough for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Yeah, there'll be an appearance by Jenny in the next story. Not a major one or anything but, she's among those they'll meet on their travels across Outland. I'll talk more about it whenever I begin writing that tale._


	25. Beneath the sun's embrace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Right, here we go. I always try to make the last one a little bit sappy._

With the sun above her, a gentle breeze surrounding her and a sturdy rock at her back, Rivaryn breathes in contently. In comparison to some of the days they’ve had through the past several weeks, this one is rather calm and pleasant. While she doesn’t mind being awake during the night as long as she gets to be with her beloved, there’s just something special with enjoying daytime. Probably has something to do with her kind’s dependence upon their former well.  
She hadn’t remembered it all too well but, Elwynn forest is a lot more pleasant than what she remembers. Perhaps it has something to do with all the different landscapes and climates she has gone through for the past year or maybe it’s just that it reminds her of Eversong in a way, without the lovely scents of the north, of course. In any case, it’s the first time since arriving that she’s properly glad to be back on this continent. 

Currently, she’s seated by some rocks on the outskirts of the town known as Goldshire. It’s a fairly nice place, just somewhat more populated than Kharanos, but Riv mostly doesn’t mind.  
While Thariss is away, she’s not alone. To her side, she can see Ilca and Razz lying down together, both of them also appearing to be quite happy to be out of the cold in the north. The raptor is resting on the ground as Ilca is by his side, licking his scales just like she would with her fellow nightsabers. However, except if they’re tired, it rarely goes long until they begin to mess around with each other and that happens right now as well. Ilca’s licks turn to nibbles instead and that startles Razz until he snaps his jaw at her lightheartedly and they begin to play. Their type of game usually involves a bit of biting and clawing, which doesn’t cause much permanent damage or so, but Riv doesn’t really want them to accidently injure themselves.

“Hey, be nice to each other, you two.”

Both of them turn to look at her and somehow realize the intent behind her words. They do tone it down a bit, but continue playing. A few human children spot the exchange from a distance and while they watch it with interest, they stay away. Razz and Ilca are probably very curious to people who likely never, or at least rarely, see these types of animals. Still, they are both rather fearsome sights, enough so that they don’t actually want to get close, at least not when the duo is active.  
Riv doesn’t pay the kids much attention and even less so when she spots the door to the tailor shop nearby opening. Out from it steps the tall shape of her kaldorei lover, just who she expected. Similarly to Riv, she’s currently dressed in nothing more than a shirt and some loose pants, as well as boots more comfortable to wander in. Neither of them wear armor when they’re not in any majorly dangerous areas. 

With a heavy bag over her shoulder, Thariss turns around to look at someone and Riv tilts her head curiously when she notices a young blonde human woman stepping out after the warrior. By the appearance, Riv might guess that she’s possibly in her late teens. They speak for a little while, both of them smiling. Thariss says something to her which apparently makes the young human blush and giggle somewhat. With one last wink, the night elf leaves as the woman waves after her.  
She eventually wanders over towards where Riv is resting. When their eyes meet, the hunter arches an inquisitive brow, which makes Thariss seem confused. Once they’re close enough, she tosses the bag over to Riv, who is forced to capture it, but groans from the impact. Damn, a lot heavier than she anticipated. 

“What?”

Riv tries to gather herself and pushes the bag to the side as she smirks.  
“She likes you.”

Thariss stops in front of other elf, placing her hands at her hips.  
“Yeah, who doesn’t?” she says, with a rather cocky tone.

“You were flirting with her.”

She’s amused by the comment, but still rolls her eyes.  
“What? I did not. I think you’re confusing my natural charms with flirting.”

“Tsk, sounds like an excuse to me.”

Thariss lets loose a short breathy laughter as she shakes her head.  
“Think what you will, I’m right.”

“Well, at least she’s pretty.”

She takes the last few steps to reach Riv’s position and sits down next to her. In the same move, she wraps one arm around the blood elf’s shoulders, pulling her a little closer. Riv can’t help but lean against Thariss with such proximity.  
“Not as pretty as you.”

“Tsk, silly charmer.”  
Riv grabs the bag once more, starting to open it up to check its content, but she gets somewhat distracted. As always when they get this close, Thariss tends to be intimate. Her lips find themselves close to Riv’s cheek and neck, placing soft and yet yearning kisses along her skin. As the warrior is also fairly handsy, she runs her fingers across Riv’s thigh as well, eliciting a silent and yet pleasing sigh from the hunter.  
“Dear, it’s daytime and we’re in the middle of a populated region.”

“Mm, so what? They can watch.”  
The arm around Riv’s shoulders descends and finds the hem of her shirt, trying to snake beneath it to grope at her stomach. 

Riv snickers slightly, but it is somewhat broken by her biting at her own lip. She wishes that Thariss wouldn’t have such an easy time to get her going.  
“You’re so damn needy…”

“Only with you, babe.”  
She continues her ministrations as long as Riv doesn’t oppose them. That does come to a stop however, when Thariss opens her mouth further and applies her fangs to Riv’s neck. 

She tries to break the mood then, laughing as she squirms away from Thariss touch, at least enough to stop the night elf from biting any further.  
“Stop it! That’s enough, at least for now.”

The smirk returns to Thariss’ lips, a sight that Riv always finds infuriatingly attractive. She hates that she enjoys seeing Thariss’ smug look.  
“Want to save some for tonight, huh? I don’t mind.”

Riv releases the bag and instead lifts both of her hands to capture the kaldorei’s face. Her fingers touch Thariss’ lips but then tries to push them to pry her mouth open. Thariss complies, although looking somewhat confused while she does. Not long after, Riv strokes her thumbs at each of the two fangs inside the mouth. They’re not huge, not in comparison with their nightsabers but certainly more so than most of the races among the Alliance.  
“I still don’t get why your people have these fangs.”

She nudges them a bit further and then pulls her hands away, allowing Thariss to respond.  
“To bite with, duh.”

Riv rolls her eyes, smirks and pulls playfully at Thariss’ nose.  
“Ha ha, I know that, smartass. But they always seem rather superfluous to me.”

Thariss hasn’t really analyzed their appearance nor usage much and merely shrugs.  
“I dunno, they have their uses.”

“But they’re not even like, poisonous or anything nor particularly large. I don’t get what they’d be utilized for.” 

“How would you know?”

Thariss wiggles her eyebrows as if to insinuate the opposite. Not that it works on Riv.  
“Pft, because you’ve used them on me a lot, you idiot.”

That makes her grin and she leans down, not letting Riv stop her this time as she resumes to nibble on the neck.  
“Maybe that’s what they’re for, huh? Biting gorgeous ladies.”

Riv laughs even louder than previously, struggling to squirm free once more.  
“You’re such an idiot!”

“Mm, but you like that, so why stop?”

She does set Riv free eventually however, allowing the sin’dorei to finally check what’s in the bag. Well, Riv is mostly aware of it already, as they decided days ago what they needed before they arrived. It holds a lot of preparations for Outland – protective clothing from different weathers and temperatures, extra wandering clothes, gloves for more physically demanding assignments, hats in case the sun is pretty bad in that strange new world, nets to hold off bugs and extra durable bedclothes. There’s a few other similar items, just in case. They truly wish to be ready for anything, if they actually survive the trip across the Dark Portal. 

She seems pleased with that they got everything they ordered. Might be a trip they can endure now after all.  
“Well, this looks good. I think we’re as prepared as we’ll ever be, unless things are much worse in Outland than what we’ve heard.”

“Might be but, I’m sure we can adapt. If a bunch of random Alliance soldiers can do so for two decades, I’m certain we can match that determination.”

“Hopefully, yes. We do still have to make the trip down there, which will take some time.”

“Yeah, means we probably should try to rest as much as possible before we go.”  
Thariss leans back against the rock right next to Riv’s, trying to stretch her arms and legs a bit.  
“They had some other stuff that was kinda interesting in that shop.”

The hunter closes and secures the bag to throw it in among the rest of their belongings on the ground close to them.  
“Oh? Like what?”

“Well, you know, a few articles that may not be as useful but, I would’ve wanted to see you wear ‘em.”  
Their eyes meet and Riv arches an inquisitive brow. Thariss’ lips curl up somewhat in response.  
“A few pretty nice dresses, for example.”

Of course that’s what she’d say, Riv should’ve expected that. She begins to laugh and shakes her head curtly.  
“Yeah, that would probably have been quite a worthless purchase. Don’t think we’d find much use for a dress in a war-torn land like Outland.”

“Hey, you never know, right? What if the demons throw a party or something? You’ll need a disguise to get inside then.”

Riv looks amused and moves her hand above one of Thariss’, intertwining their fingers.  
“Well, in that case, couldn’t you wear it instead?”

Thariss chuckles as well and shrugs.  
“Sure, if you want me to. Dunno if I’d look as good in it as you do, though.”

“I think I should be the judge of that. Besides, I’m not really that fond of those kinds of clothes. They get in the way, for the most part.”

“Hmm, I guess you’re right. But, what are you gonna be wearing when we get married then?”

The remark catches her off-guard and she widens her eyes, looking up at Thariss in bewilderment.  
“Excuse me?”

The reaction appears to amuse Thariss as she tilts her head.  
“You heard me.”

They stare at each other in silence for several seconds until Riv begins to laugh, but it has a somewhat nervous nature to it. They had spoken of marriage before, but certainly not to each other and if she should be frank, she had not yet considered it, nor did she believe that she’d have to.  
Perhaps it is best to confront the significance of this inquiry.  
“I uh…are you being serious right now?”

Thariss meets her gaze with an ambiguous look, having both solemn and playful traits.  
“Sure, why not? You wouldn’t want to?”

Riv appears somewhat unsure then, breaking their connection to glance down onto the grass. Not quite what she had expected for her return to Elwynn.  
“I…I don’t know. Is that even possible for us?”

The night elf shrugs and keeps their hands still together, spinning hers around to be able to stroke a thumb at Riv’s.  
“Maybe, maybe not. I would want to at least consider it, I think.”

Such thoughts as these have been kept far away from Riv’s mind for a long time now. Except for Ash, there’s no one that she has felt close to enough to contemplate taking this action. Then again, the situation and relationship with Thariss is certainly different from most.  
She looks up once more, searching through those bright eyes.  
“I guess it’s not…impossible.”  
Thariss’ expression brightens and it brings some joy for Riv to see it.  
“Although, maybe we should wait with such concepts until later. You know, when we aren’t thinking about wandering into the nearest hellish landscape.”

She breaks out into more laughter and nods in agreement.  
“Yeah, I guess you’ve got a point. Wanna discuss it again after we get back from Outland then?”

Riv manages to surprise even herself. Are they actually gonna talk about this? She hasn’t even been with this woman for a year yet. She wonders momentarily how her remaining family would react.  
“You’re assuming we’ll return from Outland at all?”

“Tsk, of course we will, babe. We’re amazing. Nothing in there is gonna stop us, I’m sure of it.”

Riv lowers her head, sighing but still managing to smile. That confidence she displays is annoying infectious.  
“Alright, you have a deal. We’ll wait until we’re back on Azeroth before we decide anything.”

Another set of words that pleases the night elf, enough for her to gently grab ahold of Riv’s chin, tilting it up so that they can lock their lips together. Her hands begin to roam freely across the hunter’s legs again, apparently a little too excited by what she’s hearing. The rocks simply aren’t enough for them and soon they tumble down onto the grass as Thariss does her best to shift her body, not wanting to crush the smaller elf.  
Their lips take a short break as they lean their heads back somewhat, enough to allow themselves to gaze into each other’s eyes again. Riv is glad to see almost nothing but love in them and she has no doubt that hers display something similar.  
Her sight drifts towards the bladed markings in the same region, and she raises her hands to stroke her fingers on top of both. They feel no different from the rest, being etched deeply into Thariss’ skin as they are part of her.  
“Have I ever told you how beautiful these make you look?”

“Mm, you’ve mentioned it once or twice. I certainly don’t mind hearing it, though.”

Riv smiles eagerly, glad to be able to satisfy her.  
“Then let me say it again – you look amazing with them. They’re both beautiful and imposing. I get why our enemies fear you.”

Thariss arches one of her brows, looking fairly amused by it.  
“I think they fear more than just my tattoos, you know. Probably has something to do with my weapons and that I’m usually taller than them.”

“Hey, don’t underestimate the power of a fierce look. I know it affects them in some fashion.”  
She finds herself unable to stop touching them as her thoughts drift to a previous topic.  
“If we get married, will I receive something similar to these?”

Not the most expected question and certainly not something she thought to hear from Riv’s mouth. They had spoken quite a bit of kaldorei customs, but Riv had never expressed a desire to adapt to it.  
“Well, these are marks from a sort of uh, rite of passage, you might say. That’s not quite related to any marriage ceremonies of ours. That said, I suppose it’s not impossible for someone who marries into our society. I could always ask, if you really want me to.”

Riv watches her, shifting between her eyes and the markings, and she bites her lip once more.  
“Well, I just…I’d want something on me that is important to you and which somehow marks me as someone who belongs to you.”

The suggestion forces Thariss to take a deep breath. A profound sense of joy flows through her, interwoven with a very eager notion of arousal. She expresses this outwards with a small grin, leaning down to nudge their noses together.  
“I think we can figure something out, gorgeous. Anything for you.”

She leans down, locking their lips together much more intensely than before. If either of them belongs anywhere, it is in this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _And that's the end! At least of this particular story. Wanted this to focus almost entirely on Riv and Thariss, as future tales will have more characters, even if these two will still be among the protagonists. Rivaryn has been someone who I've played in-game almost since I started with WoW and it felt good to finally get the start of her tale written._   
>  _For anyone who has managed to get this far, I wanna thank you for reading it and I hope you enjoyed it._
> 
> _But yeah, their continued travels through Outland, Northrend and beyond is also a story I intend to write. It will most probably just be a lot longer. Dunno when I'll start writing it yet, but hopefully soon. I have another ongoing WoW fic that I need to finish beforehand._   
>  _In the meantime, if you wish to reach me, read more about my writing, ask me things or just watch me ramble, you can find me on[tumblr](http://talonticus.tumblr.com/)._


End file.
